Promises of Forever
by XxdemonickitsuneangelxX
Summary: The group has just defeated Naraku and now there troubles are over. But getting into relationships proves harder than facing Naraku ever was with so many misunderstandings occuring. Plus a new enemy threatens the groups survival. Read to find out more.
1. Waking During the Night

**Chapter 1**

**Waking During the Night**

Kagome's eyes snapped open, and she sat up quickly. She looked around at the familiar sight of the campfire, trying to calm herself down.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha said suddenly beside her, with a look of concern in his golden eyes. She was amazed at how quickly and quietly he could jump down from an overlooking tree branch. She had always wondered why he even chose to sleep in a tree in the first place, but she had never really asked.

"Nothing, just a nightmare," Kagome said feeling like a little girl. "I guess you can say I'm just nervous about facing Naraku tomorrow. We've come so far, but do you really think we're strong enough?" Kagome questioned. Her hand rose to the jewel which she kept on a chain around her neck. They had spent almost two years collecting it, but they only had half completed. But tomorrow they would take the other half from the only other demon who had it. Naraku.

"You shouldn't be worried. You know I would never let anything happen to you," InuYasha said. Kagome nodded, but she was still worried. She just had to trust InuYasha to protect her like he had always done in the past. "Just try to get some rest. You'll need all your strength for tomorrow," InuYasha added. He was about to jump back into the tree but he hesitated. He suddenly grabbed Kagome into a tight hug. "No matter what happens tomorrow I'll always protect you. I swear. So try not to have any more nightmares." Kagome blushed in the darkness. It was so rare for InuYasha to show any sign of emotion and Kagome was always shocked when he did. Shocked, but glad too.

"If your scared Kagome you could always come sleep with me," Miroku interrupted patting the spot next to him.

"Shut up pervert!" InuYasha shouted hitting Miroku hard over the head.

"Shhh! You'll wake up Sango and Shippo," Kagome whispered, checking to see if the fox demon beside her was still asleep. Luckily Shippo was a heavy sleeper and never woke up during the night.

InuYasha shook his head in disgust. "Just go to sleep," he said before jumping back into his tree.

Kagome stared at the stars in the sky, unable to sleep. It wasn't that she didn't trust InuYasha, but Naraku was so strong. Plus he had half the jewel, and Kagura and Kanna's help. If only she were more powerful, then she could help more. Even though she was Kikyo's reincarnation, she still lacked the accuracy and amazing spiritual power that Kikyo had. Thinking about Kikyo just made Kagome think about InuYasha. It was obvious to everyone that InuYasha cared a great deal for Kikyo, and she cared for him, but for some reason Kikyo still wanted to keep her distance from InuYasha.

Kagome had a feeling that it had something to do with Naraku. Probably after Naraku was dead InuYasha would go live with Kikyo, and what would she do then? Go back to her own era and live a normal life? When she first began this journey on the day of her fifteenth birthday she would have wanted nothing more than to go back to living a normal life, but now a month before her seventeenth birthday that just didn't seem possible anymore. She had entered this era with a mission to find the shards of the jewel, but along the way she had fallen in love. Kagome felt her eyelids get droopy and she fell asleep thinking about InuYasha.

Miroku heard Kagome's breathing got back to normal. She had finally fallen asleep. If only Miroku could do the same. He knew that the wind tunnel in his hand was getting bigger. Soon it would suck him in. He watched as InuYasha closed his eyes and went to sleep. It was funny that InuYasha always waited until Kagome fell asleep before he fell asleep himself.

Of course Miroku had only been joking when he offered to sleep with Kagome. He only loved one girl and that was Sango, but he kept it a well guarded secret. He was worried if she found out she would start to fall in love with him, after all no woman could resist his charm. But what happened when his wind tunnel sucked him in? He didn't want to leave Sango in this world alone with such a horrible memory. He couldn't bear to hurt the one person he loved most. That's why he had decided a long time ago to wait until after Naraku was dead and the wind tunnel was gone. Then he would tell her how he felt.

Thinking of Sango only made him long for her so he silently crept toward her and sat down beside her. He often watched her when she was asleep. It was the only time he could stare at her without her blushing and looking away. He reached out and brushed some hair from her face. He started stroking her cheek, amazed at how soft it was. Her eyes fluttered open and Miroku instantly drew his hand back.

"Miroku?" she said sleepily.

"Sorry to wake you," Miroku said gazing at her. His heart was thumping so loudly he was positive she would be able to hear it. Having her lie in front of him was just too tempting. He had to do everything in his power to stop himself from leaning down and kissing her the way he did in his dreams.

"That's okay. I wasn't having such a good sleep anyway," Sango said. Miroku knew what she was about to say before she even opened her mouth. "I'm worried about Kohaku. Do you think he's alright?" she said. Miroku was right. Sango always got the same look in her eyes whenever she spoke about her younger brother.

"I don't know," Miroku replied honestly. It was possible that Naraku had taken the jewel shard out of Kohaku's back to increase his own power. It was also possible that Naraku had left it in so that they could fight with him tomorrow. Naraku enjoyed seeing loved ones set against each other, Miroku thought thinking about InuYasha and Kikyo.

"I guess there's no point worrying. We'll just have to wait and see," Sango said, shutting her eyes again.

"Your right," Miroku whispered. Suddenly Sango's eyes snapped open.

"Hey! What are you doing here anyway? You really should be asleep. You're not planning something perverted, are you monk?" Sango asked suspiciously. Miroku shook his head, trying to act offended that Sango would even imagine something like that.

"No, no. I'm going back to sleep," Miroku said moving back to his original spot. He quickly fell asleep dreaming of the moment when he could finally tell Sango how much he cared about her.

Sango watched the monk lie back down. She waited to see if he would come back, but he didn't move. Deep down she felt a little disappointed but she quickly brushed this feeling away. She told herself to forget about him, but she couldn't. She knew she was falling in love, despite her best efforts not to. She didn't want to admit she loved him. Doing so would only bring her heartache. Miroku was too much of a womanizer. He would break her heart. She couldn't love him. She wouldn't. She fell asleep thinking these thoughts but deep down she knew she couldn't hide the fact forever.

InuYasha woke up surprised. There was a familiar scent in the air. A scent that could only belong to one woman. It was Kikyo. InuYasha tried to sniff the direction, but just as suddenly as the scent came it left. He sighed and told himself it was probably his imagination playing tricks on him. He knew he was going to have difficulty falling asleep now. His thoughts revolved around Kikyo. He had loved her once, but did he love her now? She had changed so much; she wasn't even the same person anymore. But then what would he do after he defeated Naraku? He glanced over at Kagome, and wondered if she cared about him. He had so many mixed feelings. One day he would feel that he was in love with Kikyo, the next day that he was in love with Kagome and her cheery personality. Some days he just gave up on the whole idea of love entirely.

He didn't even know what love was. No one had ever explained it to him. The only memories about love were ones with his mother, but that was mother-son love, not woman to man love. Were they the same thing? Kikyo had told him love was an agreement between two people who got along. They promised to look out for each other and tried to make the other person's life as easy as possible. But Kagome had said love was something you gave without wanting anything in return, and a happy feeling you got whenever you were with that special person. You wanted to be with that person all the time, no matter what. InuYasha had been confused with Kagome's speech at the time, but now he thought he understood a bit of it.

He wanted Kagome to stay in this era with him, but was that really love? He figured that he didn't really love Kagome, he just wanted her companionship. She probably wouldn't stay anyway. In her world she had her family and friends. She had all those modern conveniences to make life easy. There was no way she'd want to stay in this era. He could live with Kikyo, but he wasn't sure that would really make him happy. He watched as the first rays of light filled the dark sky. He banished all thoughts of Kikyo from his mind and focused all his energy on the one person he had to kill. Naraku.


	2. The Final Showdown

**Chapter 2**

**The Final Showdown**

The group heard Naraku's evil laugh before they saw him emerge from the trees. They were all ready for battle, each thinking of their own reasons for wanting revenge. Naraku had put up a barrier to keep all demons out so nothing would interfere with their fight. InuYasha was able to get through because of his half human blood. Unfortunately Shippo and Kilala had to wait outside. Kagome was somewhat relieved over this because she was worried the little fox demon might get hurt in the fight. They all stared at InuYasha waiting for him to make the first move.

"I've been expecting you," Naraku said. InuYasha smiled.

"You've been alive long enough Naraku. It's time someone took you out," InuYasha said and with that he pulled out Tetsuiga and started running toward him. Naraku laughed and easily jumped out of reach. The others began attacking, each using their preferred method of fighting. He kept dodging their attacks until Sango's boomerang hit him in the back, knocking him forward.

"I see you've gotten stronger. Well so have I," Naraku said. InuYasha watched as Naraku's skin turned into a sort of rock armour. "The power of the jewel is incredible isn't it? It can make you stronger, give you new powers, and even keep you from dying."

"The jewel's not going to save you this time," Kagome said firing an arrow. "Please hit the mark," Kagome whispered aiming for Naraku's chest. Instead it hit the side of his arm. A tiny scratch appeared and drops of blood trickled out. Naraku seemed surprised for a minute, but his face quickly resumed its normal look.

"You'll pay for that, wench!" Naraku screamed running toward her. The others were quick to come to Kagome's defence. Naraku stopped halfway toward her and glared at the group. Kagome saw the panicked look in Naraku's eyes. He was stronger than each of them separately, but with their strength combined even he would be no match. Naraku knew this just as much as any of them. So he decided to even the odds out a bit.

"Kagura! Kanna! Come to me, your master calls. Kagura why don't you bring Kohaku. Sango's probably dying to see him," Naraku shouted into the sky. Sango held her breath as Kagura came flying into view. She landed handing Kohaku to Naraku. Naraku chuckled and threw him toward Sango. Sango ran over dreading what she would discover. She turned him over and her worst fears were confirmed. He was dead.

"Kohaku!" she sobbed cradling his lifeless body in her arms.

"Don't act so surprised. You really should have known he'd be dead. Why would I waste a jewel shard keeping a worthless human alive? Don't cry Sango. Soon you'll be joining your little brother," Naraku said.

"You should be happy for him. Before we killed him we gave him back his memory. He remembered you were his sister, and how he killed all the demon slayers. He even remembered attacking you. It was cute really the way he tried to fight me as I took out the jewel. He said he'd kill me for trying to hurt you Sango. What a sweet brother," Kagura laughed.

"I'll kill you for that Kagura," Sango screamed running toward her. Kagura only laughed and waved her fan causing a huge whirlwind to appear. Miroku ran up in front of everyone.

"Stand back. I'll use my wind tunnel and finish them all off," Miroku shouted behind him.

"I'd think twice about doing that monk," Naraku said as dozens of poisonous insects appeared. Miroku cursed and closed his wind tunnel before any insects could fly in.

"We'll just have to do this the old fashioned way," InuYasha said as he unleashed the wind scar right at Naraku. It hit him dead on, and sent him flying. InuYasha and Kagome watched amazed as Naraku stood up, shaken but unharmed.

"You can't kill me! The power of the jewel cannot be beat! Soon I will have the whole thing and I will be invincible," Naraku shouted lunging at them. InuYasha quickly grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way. So many thoughts were going through InuYasha's head. If the wind scar didn't work they would have to think of another plan to defeat him.

Sango ran at Kagura getting ready to throw her boomerang. Kagura waved her fan again causing a huge twister and blowing the boomerang behind her.

"Look out," Miroku shouted as the twister headed for Sango. He ran toward her and shielded her as the twister surrounded them. They were stuck inside getting scratched by rocks and bones. Miroku grabbed Sango by the waist and jumped out. Before Kagura could react Sango took out the sword from her waist and threw it at Kagura. It hit her left shoulder and went straight through. Kagura screamed as blood poured down her arm.

"Kanna! Suck up her soul!" Kagura yelled. Kanna raised up her mirror.

"I don't think so," Miroku said stepping between them. "Wind tunnel!" he shouted opening his right hand. Sango watched as the poisonous insects flew into his hand. She cried out to him but he couldn't hear over the howling of the wind. He stumbled and almost fell as more and more poisonous insects flew in. Kanna tried to resist and walk away. Miroku knew she was too small and would eventually be sucked in, but the longer he kept his wind tunnel open the more danger he was putting himself in. He tried to force the fear of being sucked in from his mind. "Just a little longer," he pleaded.

Sango saw Kagura watching as the monk grew weaker. Sango knew it was her only chance to attack Kagura, while she was distracted by Miroku. She scanned the area for her boomerang, which was lying on the ground behind Kagura. If she tried to get it Kagura would definitely see her. The only other weapon she had was her sword, which was still stuck in Kagura's shoulder. She decided the best way was to run toward her, tear out the sword and stab her in the chest. She ran toward her and yanked at the sword. Kagura screamed. Sango cleared her head and concentrated on pulling out the sword, which was almost out. She didn't notice as Kagura took a dagger from her belt.

Sango screamed as Kagura thrust the dagger through Sango's stomach. Sango let go of the sword and it clattered as it hit the ground. She faintly heard Miroku call her name, but she couldn't be sure. It might have been just her imagination. Kagura laughed as Sango almost fell. With the last of her strength she pulled the dagger from her stomach and plunged it into Kagura's heart.

"That was for Kohaku, and this is for me," she said taking it out and stabbing it in once more. Kagura fell backward, turning into dust, which was immediately swept away by the wind. Kanna stared at the space where her sister used to be. Then she stopped resisting and let herself be drawn into the wind tunnel. Miroku collapsed onto his knees, relieved that Kanna was gone. He tried to shut his hand but the wind tunnel wouldn't let him. He started to panic, but tried to remain clam. He pointed his wind tunnel toward the ground to avoid things being sucked in and making the hole bigger.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted collapsing onto the ground. She watched as Miroku tried to shut his hand. "What's wrong?"

"It won't stop! I can't close my hand! It's sucking me in," Miroku screamed, looking terrified.


	3. Kikyo’s Appearance and Sango's kiss

**Chapter 3**

**Kikyo's Appearance and Sango's Kiss**

"Nothing works! I used the wind scar at least a dozen times and it doesn't even leave a mark," InuYasha complained dodging another one of Naraku's attacks.

"The jewel will be mine," Naraku shouted. An arm shot out from his stomach and headed toward Kagome. It grabbed the jewel from around her neck and started bringing it to him.

"Oh no you don't!" InuYasha cried out as he sliced away the extra arm. The jewel dropped on the ground. Naraku reached for it but InuYasha tackled him backwards. "Get the jewel!" InuYasha shouted to Kagome as he punched Naraku in the face. Kagome ran toward her piece of the jewel. Naraku howled as another hand emerged from his stomach. It gripped Kagome by the neck and held her inches above the ground.

"Kagome," InuYasha shouted trying to run to her, but Naraku held on tightly to InuYasha. He watched Kagome dangle in the air, struggling to break free from Naraku's grasp. If anything happened to Kagome he would never be able to forgive himself. He stared at her, his panic increasing. Suddenly an arrow came out of nowhere and hit Naraku's extra arm. There was a huge flash of blue light and the arm disappeared causing Kagome to fall roughly to the ground. Naraku let go of InuYasha and jumped back.

"Surprised to see me Naraku?" Kikyo questioned as she notched another arrow. He did seem surprised, so much that he forgot about the jewel lying on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Naraku asked glaring at the dead priestess.

"I'm here to kill you," she said firing another arrow. Naraku was just barely able to jump out of the way. He laughed, but the laugh was different. It seemed now that Kikyo had made her appearance Naraku was a lot more worried about the fight.

"Kagome get ready to use your sacred arrow. InuYasha start preparing to use the wind scar. We will kill him," Kikyo whispered to the two beside her. InuYasha shook his head.

"I've already tried to use the wind scar. It doesn't work!" InuYasha started to tell her. Kagome could tell that InuYasha was more than a little surprised to see Kikyo. They all knew that Kikyo had helped Naraku back when they had first started collecting the jewel. She had many chances to kill him in the past, but instead she had let him go. There were many questions that InuYasha wanted to ask her, but he knew that had to wait until after the fight. For now all he could do was be happy that Kikyo was on their side.

"I know that. It seems that Naraku used the jewel to make him armour that is strong enough to withstand the wind scar. However it is not able to protect him from my arrows. If Kagome and I fire at the same time as you use the wind scar the arrows will reach his skin and break the armour so the wind scar can get through. We all have to be together though. If you wait then his armour might close up and the wind scar will have no effect. This may be our only chance so we need to act," Kikyo said staring at InuYasha daring him to question her again. He stayed quiet, trusting her instinct.

"I don't know. Wonder if I can't do it? What if I miss?" Kagome asked getting butterflies in her stomach. It was exactly like that time when she had taken ballet. She was supposed to do a big solo performance in front of the school. She had been so nervous she couldn't even speak. She had gone on stage and began her dance but halfway through did a wrong step which made her go offbeat. She fell just as the music was ending. She had never forgotten that moment and now it had come back to haunt her. Wonder if she screwed up again today?

"You will shoot the arrow and the arrow will hit his chest at the exact same moment that my arrow does. There is no time for doubts or second guessing yourself," Kikyo said. Kagome frowned. Was that speech supposed to be encouraging? Because it wasn't. Kagome felt even worse than before. Still she did what Kikyo instructed and got ready to fire her arrow. InuYasha stepped in between the two girls.

"This ends now Naraku. Ready? One, two, three, Wind Scar!" InuYasha shouted unleashing the wind scar. Kagome and Kikyo seemed like one person as both their arrows released at the same time.

Sango watched the wind around Miroku grow stronger. She looked over to see InuYasha and Kagome fighting Naraku. She was surprised to see Kikyo standing there as well. She thought about going to help them, but she was badly injured. She'd probably just get in the way. Besides Miroku needed her. She started crawling over to him, not bothering to try and stand up.

"Sango get away – you'll be sucked in too," Miroku shouted. Sango ignored him and just crept closer. "Please Sango stay away," Miroku begged. Sango heard his voice get desperate, but she continued towards him. Miroku felt his whole world crashing down on him. If Sango got hurt because of him, if she died because she wanted to be near him he wouldn't be able to bear it. Despite the pleading in Miroku eyes Sango kept coming toward him. She sat down beside him and threw her arms around him.

"Sango you shouldn't be here it's dangerous," Miroku tried to explain.

"I won't let you die alone," she said burying her face into his robes. She was crying uncontrollably. If he died she wanted to die too. She was finally able to admit to herself that she loved him. She said it over and over again in her mind, happy she didn't have to hold it in anymore, but wishing she had told him before.

"Sango," Miroku whispered with unfamiliar affection. He lifted her head with his left hand to stare into her eyes. This was it – the end. He was about to die. But he felt strangely calm at that moment. He wasn't afraid anymore. He was willing to accept death as his fate, but he wanted to do one last thing before he died. He loved Sango from the beginning, but she had always seemed angry whenever he had tried to show her how he cared (e.g. touching her butt). But she had crawled to him in his hour of need, willing to sacrifice herself to be near him. This was the biggest act of love anyone had ever showed him. He was nervous about how she would react but he did the only thing that seemed right at the time. He bent down and kissed her.

The wind scar and the arrows hit Naraku at exactly the same place and time. He vanished into blue dust just as Kagura had. Suddenly it was so quiet. InuYasha just started to relax when Kagome screamed.

"What is it?" InuYasha asked turning to her. _Could Naraku still be alive?_ he wondered. But that thought disappeared when he saw Kagome was smiling.

"We did it!" Kagome screamed again. She jumped into InuYasha arms. Her happiness was contagious and InuYasha found himself screaming and laughing with her.

"Hey look Kagome," InuYasha pointed with his finger to the area where Sango and Miroku sat. They were kissing quite passionately unaware that Naraku was dead. Miroku still had his hand pressed to the ground not even realizing the wind had died down and his wind tunnel was gone. Kagome laughed. She had known right from the beginning that those two were meant for each other. She knew it even before they had realized it themselves. She felt so happy for her friends.

Sango pulled away from Miroku aware of the sudden quiet. She picked up Miroku's hand and stared at it. "It's gone. Your wind tunnel is gone!" she shouted. He stared in amazement at his hand.

"You stopped kissing me to tell me that?" Miroku asked pretending to be angry. Sango laughed and motioned for Kagome and InuYasha to come over. Kagome grabbed InuYasha hand and pulled him over to Sango and Miroku. They all did a group hug and their injuries were temporarily forgotten. The feeling they all shared was incredible. They had gotten revenge and had done what they set out to do, but it was more than that. They had each grown into stronger and better people. Plus they had made an unbreakable friendship that was sure to last a lifetime.

Everyone was too busy celebrating to see Kikyo pick up the two pieces of the jewel and merge them together. Silently so no one would be able to hear her she made a wish.

**Hey. Now that I've written three chapters hopefully your somewhat interested in the story. So I want a couple of reviews. They could be about the story, or InuYasha, or other manga you like, or just if you feel like talking. You could also e-mail me at to ask me any questions. **

**Thanks to xxFadingAwayxx for being so supportive. You're the only one who sent a review so this chapter is dedicated to you. And you shouldn't have worried about Miroku and Sango. I would never kill them off! Any more questions write to me, you really made my day. **

**By the way this is my first fan fiction so if you have any writing tips feel free to share them. **

**Yours Truly XxDKAxX. **


	4. Kikyo's Wish

**Chapter 4**

**Kikyo's Wish**

Kikyo walked up to the four friends. They all turned to watch as she handed the jewel to Kagome. Kagome stared at it not wanting to believe what she sensed. The jewel had been wished upon and now it was useless. Kagome stared at Kikyo wondering what she could have wished for. Kagome turned to InuYasha trying to think of a way to explain the power was gone and now he wouldn't be able to use it. But the look on InuYasha face told Kagome that he already knew.

InuYasha stared at Kikyo in amazement. Nothing had changed really. She still looked exactly the same. But her scent was stronger, her movements sharper. He reached out to touch her, his hand stroking her cheek. His eyes went wide and his fingers jerked away as if she had burned him. She was no longer cold, like one of the dead. Her body gave off heat. The fact suddenly dawned on InuYasha, Kikyo was alive.

"InuYasha are you not pleased to discover I am no longer one of the dead?" Kikyo asked. InuYasha didn't know what to say. Kikyo stared at him searching into his eyes for something she wished to find. "Last year you wanted nothing more than to have me back in your arms. Why do you hesitate now?" she asked, although she already knew the answer. He must have fallen in love with her reincarnation. She could see it in his eyes and it made her angry that he hesitated and didn't answer her.

InuYasha felt his head spinning. Of course he had loved Kikyo, but Kagome was very important to him now too. He couldn't just automatically leave one for the other. He wanted to explain that to her, but couldn't seem to find the words. He wanted to stay with Kagome, but if he told that to Kikyo she would laugh at him. Kagome would probably laugh too. Why would she want to stay with him when she had a better life waiting for her on the other side of the well.

"It's that girl, isn't it? My reincarnation. Have you developed feelings for her? Do you now love her more than you love me?" Kikyo questioned as if she was able to read his thoughts. InuYasha remained silent, staring at the ground not making eye contact with either of them.

Kagome stared at him, begging him to meet her gaze. To look at her, and acknowledge her. In her head she was praying he would say something. She wanted him to tell Kikyo that he didn't belong with her. _Tell her you love me_, Kagome thought tears filling her eyes. _Prove to me that all those times you hugged me, and swore to protect me were real. Prove to me you feel the same way about me that I do for you. Please_, Kagome mouthed the word, unable to speak it out loud. Tears rolled down her cheeks, one for each second that InuYasha was silent. Sango reached out to grab her hand, trying to comfort her, understanding how much this was hurting her.

"You must decide now InuYasha. Who will you claim as yours? Me or her? Choose now," Kikyo said, getting impatient. She knew that under pressure he would choose her. She just needed to make him choose. Everyone held their breath waiting for his reply.

InuYasha glared at her. How dare she make him choose between them. As if he was at the ice cream store in Kagome's era and she was asking him to pick a flavour. Didn't she understand there was more to this than just picking a woman. He had to choose someone who he would spend the rest of his life with. That was no easy choice, and she expected him to pick after just a second of thinking. He shook his head.

"I can't," he said, trying to sound confident. He hated himself for saying it, but it was the only way. He needed more time to think about the situation. Kikyo seemed a bit surprised at his answer but nodded.

"Think about it. I'll come to you a week from now to hear your answer. Until then goodbye," Kikyo said walking away into the forest. Everyone stared after her and then looked at InuYasha, seeing if he would realize what he was doing and run after her. But he didn't move as she left.

"Let's go," InuYasha said leading the way back to Shippo and Kilala. The others followed without saying a word. InuYasha heard each of Kagome tears run off her face and hit the ground. He had a horrible feeling in his stomach, like he was losing a very important battle. In a way maybe he was. He wanted to turn around and comfort her. He wanted to wipe away her tears and make her stop crying, but what would he say? He had practically betrayed her. She probably hated him now, and with a good reason. InuYasha could fight against Naraku any day and not give a damn. However when it came to women he was lost.

Suddenly Sango fell over.

"Are you okay Sango?" Kagome asked forgetting how upset she was.

"Yeah. It's only a small wound. It will heal. It just needs a little time. I don't think I can walk though," she said trying to stand up. She fell back and was caught by Miroku.

"Here I'll carry you," he offered bending down so she could climb on his back. She got on feeling very embarrassed. They walked in between InuYasha and Kagome so they couldn't really talk about anything without the others hearing.

"Your back!" Shippo shouted jumping into Kagome's arms. "Did you defeat Naraku?"

"Yes we did," Kagome said hugging the cute little demon.

"If you won then why do you look so sad?" Shippo asked. Kagome didn't know how to answer. InuYasha stayed with his back turned to the group listening to what she would say.

"It's because of my brother Kohaku. He's dead," Sango said coming to Kagome's rescue. Kilala jumped onto Miroku's shoulder to lick Sango's cheek.

"Oh. Well now that Naraku is dead what do we do?" Shippo asked. No one knew what to say, although they had each been wondering themselves. "I was thinking we could all become demon slayers and travel around the country saving people from evil demons. We'd be famous, known far and wide for our incredible skills. Feared by all demons. The Shippo Exterminators!"

Everyone burst out laughing and the tension in the air was somewhat cleared.

"We'll see about that," InuYasha said patting Shippo on the head. "But for now why don't we just go back to Kaede's village? We'll be able to rest there," InuYasha suggested.

"Good idea," Miroku said putting Sango down. "But it will take at least four days to get there, so why don't we rest and start tomorrow?" InuYasha nodded his consent and they started making camp. InuYasha went to find something to eat and Kagome went with Shippo to get water and firewood.

"We should clean your wound before it gets infected," Miroku said taking a seat beside Sango. He ripped her demon slayers outfit just enough so that he see the wound. He carefully wiped away the blood. He wrapped the wound with a bandage. Sango stared at him.

"About that kiss Miroku," Sango began to say but Miroku interrupted her.

"Yes, about the kiss," Miroku said trying to think of the right words to explain how he felt. He decided to just say what he felt in his heart and even if she laughed at least he's been honest. Now was as good a time as any to ask her.

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Rumiko Tackahashi does, but I thank her for creating such incredible characters for me to write about.**

**Hey. I just realized that I don't have a disclaimer on any of my chapters. Should I add it in? Do you need to have it? **

**Thanks to my reviewers. I have 4 reviews in total now. That may not seem like a lot but it makes me very happy. And it's true that getting reviews makes me want to write so send reviews to speed up my story. **

**Xxfadingawayxx - I am also an InuYasha and Kagome supporter. I don't like Kikyo at all, and in the beginning I wanted to kill her off. But I decided to keep her in the story because she still has a part to play.**


	5. Miroku's Proposal

**Chapter 5**

**Miroku's Proposal**

"Sango, you're the most amazing person I ever met and I can never stop thinking about you. I spend every night dreaming about you and wake up wanting to be near you. I live for that special smile you give just to me. I love you, and I want to marry you," Miroku said as Sango's jaw dropped, and she stared at him in shock. Miroku knew he probably sounded like an idiot, but he couldn't stop talking. He was afraid if he stopped she would laugh at him. "We'll get a house, settle down maybe have a few kids. I promise to help you with housework and cooking. I know I'm not that good but," he was cut off when Sango put her finger to his lips. She searched his face trying to figure out if he meant what he said. She wanted to say yes so badly. She also wanted him to kiss her again, but she was so afraid of getting hurt. She had known Miroku a long time and she knew he loved to flirt. He may love her now, but what about when he met someone richer or prettier than Sango? What would he do then? Her father had always told her that whenever she had to make a tough decision she should listen to her heart, and right now her heart was telling her to say yes. Miroku looked at her with anxious eyes.

"I'd love to marry you," Sango said finally. Miroku smiled and kissed her. He held her tight, unable to believe someone so beautiful and kind would fall in love with him. He felt like he was the luckiest man alive.

"I love you so much," he whispered wanting to express in words what he felt inside. She smiled at him.

"I love you too," she said happily. The look on Miroku's face showed her that he was sincere, and Sango wasn't worried anymore about whether or not Miroku would flirt with other women.

"What's going on?" Shippo said walking into the clearing with some pieces of wood.

"Nothing," Sango said quickly pulling away from Miroku who was looking very displeased. She took the wood from Shippo and started a fire.

"But you were hugging. Is there something you have to tell us?" Shippo asked suspicious of their strange behaviour.

"Yeah. Isn't there something we want to tell them?" Miroku said wondering why Sango was acting so weird. He trusted she had a good reason so he wanted to find out before he told Shippo.

"Look, Kagome is really upset right now. I think it would be best to wait until after Kagome's feeling better and this whole InuYasha and Kikyo thing is resolved," Sango said. Miroku nodded his understanding.

"What situation between InuYasha and Kikyo?" Shippo asked.

"Nothing," Miroku and Sango said at the same time. Shippo sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nobody ever tells me anything!" Shippo screamed out in frustration. Sango couldn't help herself from laughing.

"What's so funny/" Kagome asked walking into the clearing with six filled up bottles of water.

"Supposedly it's nothing. Cause that's how much you guys will tell me – nothing! So that's how much I know – nothing! So don't even ask me to explain anything," Shippo said giving up on the whole situation. Kagome shrugged. She would ask Sango about it later.

"Is anything going on?" Kagome whispered to Sango when they were alone together.

"No," Sango said quickly. "We're just really eager to get back to Kaede's village," Sango explained the first excuse that came to mind.

"Don't worry, we'll be there before you know it," Kagome said trying to smile. The closer they got to the village the closer she was to the well. Soon she would have to say goodbye to InuYasha forever.

Kagome was right. They seemed to arrive in Kaede's village very shortly when in reality it was five long days. Five days where Kagome and InuYasha barely spoke at all. Kagome had been in a mad mood the whole trip. She felt awful for ignoring everyone, but she just wanted to be alone. She had tried to be nice, especially to Sango who had just lost her brother, but she was too angry at InuYasha. He wouldn't even look at her. And Sango didn't seem to need comforting anyway. She walked around smiling all the time, which sort of ticked Kagome off.

Kaede greeted them with a warm hug. She immediately felt Kagome's stiffness and knew something was wrong, but she decided not to say anything. It wasn't her job to meddle in people's business, especially when they wanted to be left alone. And Kaede sensed that Kagome really wanted to be alone. They told the story of how they defeated Naraku and all his incarnations.

"Tomorrow night we will have a feast to celebrate the victory," Kaede said thrilled. She immediately ran off to make preparations leaving them in her small hut.

"I think I'll go for a walk," Miroku said getting up.

"I'll go with you," Sango said not wanting to be left alone with Kagome and InuYasha.

"No, just stay here. I'm only going for a short walk. I'll be back before you know it. Why don't you and Kagome go off and have a bath. Shippo can come with me so that you can talk," Miroku suggested. Shippo immediately jumped up glad he was being included in the conversation. He left the hut with Miroku before Sango could say anything else.

"Do you want to have a bath?" Sango asked a bit confused about Miroku's quick getaway. Kagome nodded and walked out of the hut without saying a word to anyone. Sango followed thinking that this would be a good opportunity to talk to Kagome. InuYasha tried to pretend he didn't notice that everyone had left him. Usually Kagome would stay with him saying she didn't want him to feel lonely. He had always laughed saying he didn't care whether she was around or not. Now without her he really was lonely.

"At least you're still here Kilala," he whispered. Kilala took one look at him and walked out of the room.

"Why are you so upset Kagome?" Sango asked when they were in the pond.

"You should understand Sango. I love InuYasha you know that. If he goes off with Kikyo what will I do," Kagome sobbed.

"Don't you have someone you care about back in your own world?" Sango asked.

"There's Hojo. He's a really nice guy but he's just so boring! He likes me quite a lot, but I could never love him," Kagome said sadly thinking of Hojo. "He's so dense and stupid – he actually thinks I like him." Kagome felt bad for saying it. Hojo was so nice, why couldn't she love him instead. _I've never even given him a chance. My friends were right. They knew I would get hurt going out with someone like InuYasha. Hojo's always been there for me, and he would never hurt me. I guess if I do go back to my own era I could give him a shot_, Kagome thought imagining the grin on Hojo's face when she agrees to go out with him.

"Well, InuYasha really cares about you Kagome. He's just confused right now. Give him some time. I'm sure he'll stay with you," Sango said trying to sound confident. Kagome nodded. She'd just have to wait and see.

When the girls got back InuYasha was already asleep. Kagome almost forgot how upset she was at him. He looked so innocent and loveable when he was asleep. Shippo was snoring loudly in a corner and Miroku was just staring off into space. The two girls lay down side by side.

"I left my shampoo bag by the pond," Kagome remembered.

"It's dark now, you can go back and get it tomorrow," Sango whispered and yawned.

"You're right. Goodnight," Kagome said shutting her eyes.

"Goodnight," Sango whispered back. They fell asleep right away.

Miroku tried falling asleep but couldn't. He had gone to see a woman in the village that specialized in making jewellery. He had told her to make a ring fit for a princess. She had assured him that she would start right away and the ring would be ready by tomorrow afternoon. She promised to come by the hut, meaning he would have to figure out a way to get rid of Sango. He fell asleep without a single idea.

The next morning InuYasha was awake bright and early. He sat outside Kaede's hut waiting for the others to wake up. He had decided what he was going to do. He spent all night rehearsing his speech to Kikyo. Suddenly her scent was in the air. I might as well get this done now, InuYasha though running in the direction of the smell. He ran into a small clearing and gazed at Kikyo.

"Made a decision yet?" she asked walking over to him. He nodded. "I'm waiting," she whispered.

Kagome woke up feeling a lot better. She had slept well and it looked like it was going to be a beautiful, sunny day. Maybe she would consider talking to InuYasha today. She suddenly remembered she had left her bag at the pond. She decided to go get it before someone from the village took it. They might think it was a drink and swallow it. Was shampoo toxic? She wasn't surprised to see InuYasha was already gone. He always woke up early. She walked through the woods to the pond. Suddenly she heard a voice.

"I've been thinking a lot about us," InuYasha said. Kagome ducked behind a tree. She peeked around the trunk to see InuYasha talking to Kikyo. She knew she should leave. She was violating their privacy by spying on them. But didn't this conversation have as much to do with her as it did with Kikyo? She decided to just sit and listen.

**Hey Guys! Sorry I've taken so long to post the chapter. I've been away on vacation for the past week. Just swimming and doing nothing at my cottage. I've just read Ceres volume 1. It is so good! And I also read the Second Summer of the Sisterhood. It's a really good book too. **

**Thanks for the reviews! But I only got 5. that sort of makes me sad. Plus there all short. I know I shouldn't complain, but whatever. I shouldn't post the next chapter for a week to punish you all. The next chapter is called InuYasha's Decision.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Rumiko Tackahashi does, but I thank her for creating such incredible characters for me to write about.**


	6. InuYasha's Decision

**Chapter 6**

**InuYasha's Decision**

"I know that before I wanted to be with you, but this year we've both changed so much. I don't even know who you are anymore," InuYasha said softly. "That's why I've decided to stay with Kagome. You'll always be important to me Kikyo, but I have to do what I think is right. I love Kagome, please try to understand." InuYasha stared at her wondering what she would do. Kikyo just stared back at him with a blank gaze.

"So this is where your heart truly lies? With her?" Kikyo whispered. InuYasha nodded and was astonished at how calmly Kikyo took his answer. She was so strong, not even a hurt expression crossed her face. He had admired her strength all the time they had known each other, but it was that same strength that made him choose Kagome. Kagome was willing to show InuYasha her emotions. He knew she loved him because it had shown on her face these past few days. He could see the pain he was causing her and knew he would have to tell Kikyo his decision as soon as possible. He was never able to tell how Kikyo was feeling, which made him unsure how to act around her.

Kikyo nodded and stood there, not knowing what to do next. She had been so certain he would choose her. But she had been wrong. She had been wrong about a lot of things. If she could turn back time she would do things differently. She thought that InuYasha would love her forever no matter what, but even he could only put up with so much. Now she had lost him, the only person worth living for, what could she do with her life. She'd try to be a better person, one that InuYasha might be proud of. She had been given a second chance at life and she was going to take it. For now all she could do was accept InuYasha's refusal with dignity, despite the horrible feeling in her heart.

Deep down she had known that InuYasha would choose Kagome. It was obvious to everyone that he loved her more than anything. She should have listened to that feeling instead of ignoring it. She must look like such a fool now to InuYasha.

"Goodbye Kikyo," InuYasha said reaching out and pulling her into a hug. "I hope you find happiness." She stayed in that hug for a long time trying to draw strength from him. She would be on her own now and her future didn't look too bright, but she would try to make herself happy.

Kagome crawled behind a big bush and spied on InuYasha and Kikyo through the leaves. She couldn't hear anything the two were saying and she was worried is she crept closer they would see her. So she just watched knowing that InuYasha would choose Kikyo. She saw InuYasha hug Kikyo and she turned away from them, not wanting to watch anymore. She crept away quietly. Once she was far enough away so that they wouldn't be able to hear her she started running. Tears poured down her cheeks and she thought of only one thing – home. She ran toward the well, not caring if the others worried about her. When she got to the well she sat down huffing and puffing. She wanted to go home, but she didn't want to leave either.

Suddenly a huge twister came up beside her. She watched as Kouga appeared and crouched down next to her.

"What's up Kagome? You going home?" he said taking a seat beside her. He noticed her tear streaked face and said, "Why were you crying? Did that mutt face do this to you?" Kagome shook her head not wanting to cause problems for InuYasha.

"No he didn't do anything. It's just I'm really tired and I felt like going home for a little while. What are you doing here Kouga?" Kagome said wanting to take the conversation away from her.

"You know, just seeing some of the country. I'd stay the night with you but some wolf friends of mine say there's some trouble in the mountains. The birds of paradise have been causing trouble again. I don't know what we're going to do about them. Do you want to come with me? You haven't been to the mountains in a while. It might be fun and you can help us fight the birds of paradise."

Kagome saw the eager expression on Kouga's face but she shook her head. "I'm sorry I really have to go. Maybe next time," she said though she doubted she'd ever come back, especially for Kouga who was flattering but definitely not her type.

"Okay then next time. I won't keep you any longer, so I'll see you around," he said standing up. Kagome was momentarily surprised that he didn't persist the matter farther. Usually he would have argued more and begged her to come with him. She stood up and got ready to jump through the well. Just as she was about to jump she heard Kouga say, "It's going to be alright Kagome. You'll be fine." She looked at his sympathetic face. It was if he knew that she was leaving forever, but then why didn't he try to stop her? "Go on, you belong in your own era." Kagome stared at him in surprise. Maybe Kouga was a better person than she thought. She nodded, took one last look around her and jumped through the well back into her own era.

She climbed up the side of the well and walked up to the house. She unlocked the door and walked inside. "Mom, Sota, Grandpa," Kagome called out, her words echoing through the house. She walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. She was sitting at the kitchen table when she saw the note posted on the fridge. She grabbed it and started reading.

_Kagome, _

_Sota, Grandpa and I have decided to take a trip. We're visiting Mexico for a month and we will be back August 10. You said you were going to return at the beginning of August, but I'm sure you'll be okay for a couple days by yourself. We'll send you a postcard as soon as we can. Have fun. _

_Lots of love, Mom. _

Kagome sighed and felt like crying. What would she do with her mom gone? She had been relying on her to comfort her. She went onto the computer and signed into MSN to see if any of her friends were online. She searched her list of friends, but no one was online. She saw Hojo's name on the list and immediately signed off. Hopefully he hadn't seen her name. She went to her room and lay on the bed doing nothing. She tried to fall asleep but whenever she closed her eyes she saw InuYasha. What would he be doing now? Probably something x rated with Kikyo. She gave up and just cried, not caring what anyone would say.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. She got up and checked her appearance in the mirror. She looked awful. It was obvious by her puffy eyes that she'd been crying a lot. _Oh well at least if it's a burglar I might scare him away with my ugly appearance, _she thought as she answered the door. It was Hojo. He took a step back in shock when he saw her.

"Kagome you look awful! What happened?" he asked with concern. Kagome shook her head.

"It's nothing important Hojo. I was watching a sad movie and I was crying a bit," Kagome said trying to think of an excuse. He shook his head.

"It's your boyfriend right? Did you guys break up?" Hojo asked. Kagome stared at him in shock. How had he known about it?

"Oh your friend Eri told me. I know how you must be feeling Kagome." Kagome wanted to shake her head and say he had no idea how she felt but she didn't. Maybe he did know how she felt. He loved her and she had never given him a chance. He even loved her while knowing she was going out with someone else. Maybe she could love Hojo. He wasn't very exciting, but he was dependable and would never hurt her.

"Can I come in?" he asked, always polite. Maybe it was time for a new chapter in her life. One were she didn't get hurt by anyone but was always loved and protected. She knew Hojo would do that for her. She nodded and stepped back allowing him to into her house and into her life.

**Hey. I finally posted the next chapter. To be honest I could have posted it last week but I didn't get enough reviews to satisfy me. I only have 3, but I couldn't put off posting the chapters anymore. Well the next chapter is titled "Shippo's Mistake" but you won't get to see it until I have at least 5 reviews. Thanks for the people who wrote reviews. It really makes me feel appreciated. Yours XxDKAxX.**


	7. Shippo's Mistake

**Chapter 7**

**Shippo's Mistake**

Shippo woke up and was surprised to see that everyone had already left the hut except Sango and Kilala. He walked outside into the sun, being careful not to wake them up. He looked around wondering where everyone had disappeared too. He saw Miroku sitting under a tree thinking. Shippo walked over to him.

"Ahh! Shippo, just the person I was looking for," Miroku said smiling as the idea hit him. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner. "I need you to do me a big favour. Remember that woman we went to see yesterday? Well she's coming over to give me something important."

"Give you what?" Shippo asked.

"I'll only tell you if you promise not to breathe a word of any of it to Sango," Miroku said.

"I promise, just tell me!" Shippo said interested in everything that was supposed to be kept secret.

"Alright fine. The woman is coming over to give me a ring that I ordered for Sango. I want you to keep Sango away from Kaede's hut for the day. I promise to reward you with all the candy you could want," Miroku said.

"Sure," Shippo said happily. He was overjoyed at being part of Miroku's secret.

"Okay. Just remember to keep her away until the sun sets. And don't tell her anything about it. It's our secret, man to man," Miroku said, glad that Shippo seemed so willing to help out.

"I know, I know," Shippo said running back toward the hut. Sango walked out the door just as Shippo was about to run in and the two bumped into each other. Shippo was knocked backward, and before Sango could apologize he was already babbling on about something.

"Shippo slow down. I can't understand a word you're saying," Sango said surprised at how hyper the little demon was acting.

"Sango, can we go to the river today? I really need to practice my swimming," Shippo said, silently congratulating himself on his good acting and quick thinking.

"Sure, just let me get Kilala," she said going in and coming out with the cat demon in her arms. They started walking in the direction of the river. "Shouldn't we tell Miroku where we're going?" she asked Shippo, spotting Miroku sitting under a tree. She tried to meet his eyes but he kept his gaze up in the sky.

"Don't worry. He already knows," Shippo said running ahead. Sango shrugged and followed Shippo to the river. When they got there Shippo jumped in splashing water everywhere. They stayed playing for hours. Sango played with Shippo for awhile, but then sat by the river picking daisies. She was feeling very bored with no one to talk to, but also upset. Miroku hadn't spoken to her privately at all since the day he proposed. It even seemed as if he was avoiding her.

"Why don't we go back now, Shippo?" Sango said unable to entertain herself any longer. Shippo looked at the sun. It wasn't even touching the ground yet. Miroku told him that he had to keep Sango away until the sun had set.

"We can't go yet," he said splashing some water towards Kilala.

"Why not?" Sango said as Kilala jumped toward Shippo.

"Miroku told me to keep you away until the sun sets. A woman was supposed to meet him today," Shippo said floating in the water. Kilala sat on his stomach.

"What woman?" Sango asked trying not to seem anxious.

"The woman he went to see yesterday. He told her to come to Kaede's hut the next day to see him," Shippo said picking up stones.

"To see him about what?" she asked urgently.

"Sorry Sango. It's a man to man secret. Miroku made me promise not to tell," he said piling the rocks in a pile. Sango stared nervously in the direction of the hut. She could either sit and try to get Shippo to tell her what Miroku was doing or she could run back to the hut and find out for herself.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back," she told Shippo and Kilala. She ran from the clearing towards Kaede's hut trying to keep her mind blank. She kept imagining Miroku with another woman. She ran until she got to the hut. She waited for her breathing to go back to normal and then crept toward the hut. She felt a prick of guilt for spying on Miroku. After all if she became his wife she would have to trust him. But now that she was here she might as well take a look.

She peeked through the window. Miroku was standing with a young woman with long dark hair. She was very beautiful, and Sango felt jealousy creep up on her. Miroku had his back facing her so she couldn't see his face.

"Promise you won't mention any of this to Sango," he said seriously.

"I promise," she said smiling. Her smile was weird. It was like she knew some valuable secret, and was glad no one else knew. Sango looked away disgusted.

"If she ever found out," Miroku began, but was interrupted by the woman.

"She won't," she said patting Miroku's back. Sango didn't wait to hear any more. She silently crept away and started running. She had known all along! Miroku was a cheater and a womanizer. Why had she been so stupid to trust him? He had just proposed a week ago and already he was cheating on her. It was sickening.

She kept running unaware of where she was going. She ran wildly trying to escape her pain. But it followed her everywhere stabbing her each time she took a step. Tears blurred her vision and she stretched her arms out to make sure she didn't hit a tree. She kept walking until she tripped over a tree root and fell. She lay crying not bothering to get up. They just needed some time alone to think. She fell asleep exhausted from her run.

**Hey, sorry it took so long to post the chapter but I've started working during the day. I got 4 reviews, but since Pimpdsb and xxFadingAwayxx wrote such long reviews I figures that it would equal the 5 reviews I wanted. Thanks for your reviews they really make me happy.**

**Yesterday I was on the internet and I found this site with the top 20 anime guys. Of course I only recognized two of them and InuYasha wasn't even on the list so that's why I've decided to make my own list and put one guy with every chapter. So here goes.**

**20. Aki Mikake - from Ceres. He's a nice guy who always looks out for his sister. He gets injured but is still willing to fight for his life. Plus I just love Ceres and I cry cause I can't find the fourth book anywhere. **

**By the way the next chapter is about Kikyo.**


	8. Kikyo's Tears

**Chapter 8**

**Kikyo's Tears**

Kikyo finally broke away from InuYasha. She tried to give him a reassuring smile as she walked away into the forest, but she wasn't sure if she succeeded. She looked back only once to see him staring after her. She kept walking as if she was in a trance. She walked for what seemed like hours, keeping her mind absolutely blank and her face expressionless. She came to a clearing and sat down to rest on a broken down tree trunk. Since she had become human she felt things like hunger and exhaustion. She could no longer walk for miles without getting tired, but that was the price one paid for being human.

She stared up at the sky watching the clouds sail by. At that moment the thought struck her that she was all alone without a friend or ally in the world. Surely InuYasha would help if she needed him but he would be busy with his own mate, Kagome. She couldn't keep her feelings trapped inside any longer. She started to cry, each tear offering more relief from the sharp pain she was feeling. She was surprised to find she wasn't crying about losing InuYasha. Hell, she didn't even really care about him, and she never really had. He was the half demon who would use the jewel and set her free. But now she was already free.

She needed to find something that would make her happy, to find true love like InuYasha had. She almost laughed at herself for thinking such ridiculous thoughts, but she didn't because she had decided to change. Her tears were coming slower now and she gave up wiping them away and just let them slide down her cheeks. It felt good to cry. She couldn't even remember the last time she had cried. Definitely not since she was small.

She looked up when she heard someone walk into the clearing. It was a wolf demon with long black hair tied up into a ponytail. He walked over to her and knelt down beside her staring at her curiously. Kikyo stared back at him in surprise and dismay. He kept on staring at her and it was getting on her nerves.

"What do you want?" she asked trying to sound angry and fearless, like she could fight him if she wanted to. She wanted this demon to be cautious around her and not just think of her as a weak, petty mortal. Of course this was difficult because she was still crying.

"You remind me of someone, that's all," he said not really answering her question. Kikyo didn't have to think, she automatically knew he was talking about Kagome. She frowned. So many people mixed them up, it was annoying. It was even more annoying when people thought she looked like Kagome. It was Kagome who looked like her, not the other way around. She hated this mistake more than anything else.

"Well if you have just come to stare at me because of my reincarnation I would like you to get lost," she said crossly. The wolf demon looked at her in surprise.

"Reincarnation? Does that mean you have the same spiritual powers as Kagome?" he asked.

"Yes, although it is she who inherited her powers from me. Plus my powers greatly surpass hers," Kikyo said in a proud voice. He nodded a plan immediately forming in his head.

"I'm the leader of a wolf demon tribe, and my wolf pack needs the help of a talented priestess. I would be very much obliged if you would help us," he said. He didn't know why he asked her. Maybe he thought since Kagome was so nice she would be too. Plus he found himself not being able to stop staring at her. "Of course if you don't agree to help I may just have to kidnap you and force you to come along. However it would be much less tiring if you'd just come on your own," he added.

Kikyo laughed. "You couldn't force me to do anything, even if you wanted to. If I could defeat Naraku don't you think I could take you out?" she said, not mentioning that she defeated Naraku by combining her powers with InuYasha and Kagome. The wolf demon looked thoughtful. He had heard rumours that InuYasha and Kagome had defeated Naraku, but he had never heard of them doing it with another priestess.

"Then I'm asking you to help," he said. Kikyo pretended to consider, enjoying this conversation tremendously.

"No. I wouldn't want to waste my time," she said smiling. The demon nodded, got up, and started walking away. Kikyo stared after him in surprise. She hadn't expected him to just leave, he was supposed to talk and convince her to come with him, not just give up. It was kind of upsetting. She had decided to be different but she hadn't changed at all. _Great I scared off another guy,_ she thought sadly. _No one will ever love me if I keep acting like this. _She took a deep breath hoping she was making the right decision. "Wait," she said.

The wolf demon stopped in his tracks and looked back at her in surprise. He was astonished at the amount of surprise he had felt today. First he was surprised at finding someone who looked and smelled almost exactly like Kagome. Then he was surprised to learn that Kagome was a reincarnation and got her spiritual powers from another priestess. He was very surprised by how different they were from each other. But the most surprising thing of all was when his heart started beating twice as fast as normal when this strange woman smiled at him. He had panicked and wanted to get away from the priestess despite his heart telling him to stay. And now, if he wasn't mistaken, she was about to change her mind about his request.

"I've decided to come with you, and help your tribe," she said not meeting his gaze. It was silent for a very long time and she began to wonder if he hadn't heard her. Or maybe he didn't want her around anymore because of her attitude. She bit her lip and started crying again for a reason she couldn't really explain. Somehow it had become very important to her that she go with him. She didn't see him walk back and sit down on the log beside her. He took her chin in his hand and made her look up and meet his eyes, which were a beautiful shade of blue, she couldn't help but notice. She was about to wipe her face with her hand but he grabbed it before she could wipe away the tears that had formed on her cheeks.

She held her breath as he leaned in very close to her. For a minute she thought he was going to kiss her, and she wasn't exactly sure what she would do if he did, but he moved her lips away from him so her cheek was centimetres away from his face. He slowly licked away the tear on her cheek with his tongue. Kikyo was so surprised she was unsure of what to do. No one had ever touched her like this before and it made her uneasy. She and InuYasha had kissed but this was something different. It was more intimate, and more private.

She decided not to move or speak and she let him lick the rest of the tears from her face. He let her chin go but she continued to stare at him. One of her hands slowly reached up and touched her cheek softly.

"Someone so beautiful shouldn't cry," he said hoping this was a reasonable response for what he had done. He could hardly believe it himself. It had just seemed right, so he had done it. He was a bit surprised that she hadn't jerked her head away and told him to stop. He stood up breaking eye contact with the astounded priestess.

"Then we better get going. But let me tell my friends that I'm heading back. Wait here for me," he said running into the forest. Kikyo was amazed at his speed. He ran into his friends, Biran and Kiven, near a river.

"I'm heading back to the mountains guys," he said.

"Did you find someone to help us fight the birds of paradise?" Biran asked.

"Yeah, a priestess named Kikyo is going to help us out. So I'm going back now," he shouted.

"We'll be back later tonight," Kiven said waving goodbye. The wolf demon ran back to where the priestess was waiting.

"We'll get there faster if I carry you. It'll only take me three days to reach the mountain as compared to the seven days you would need," he explained. Kikyo nodded and climbed onto his back, ignoring the awkward feeling she got.

"My name's Kikyo by the way," she said as she held him tightly.

"Kouga," he said taking off into the forest in the direction of his home.

**Hey Guys. Sorry it took awhile to submit this chapter. I've been busy. I've finished reading the Harry Potter book. It's pretty good, although I would have liked to see more romance between Ron and Hermoine. **

**I got 6 reviews so I'm very happy. To answer the question from purepriestess345 Kikyo wished on the jewel so the jewel gave her a complete soul that was the same as Kagome's without taking Kagome's soul. The power of the jewel is incredible. I hope I answered your question. Thanks for asking. Also thanks to InuKagPar4Life for all the reviews!**

**The next chapter is about InuYasha and Miroku and the predicament they find themselves in.**

**19. Darien aka Tuxedo Mask – Sailor Moon: I had to put Darien on the list because when I was little I was a huge sailor moon fan. I watched it everyday after my kindergarten class. That show was incredible. But they don't show it on TV anymore do they? Now all the kids watch shows like Dora, and I'm thankful to have been able to watch something with a storyline growing up. Back to Darien. He's cute, smart and nice. Plus guys look so cute in suits! **


	9. It's Hard Being Men

**Chapter 9**

**It's Hard Being Men**

InuYasha had stayed in the forest all day thinking out what he would say to Kagome. He was so nervous he could barely think. His legs were tired from pacing through the woods. He breathed deeply to calm himself and tried to think of how Kagome might respond. Would she accept him at once? Would she still be angry? He desperately hoped she wouldn't but knowing Kagome he knew she was the type to hold grudges.

He couldn't even remember the last time she had 'sat' him. She had been distancing herself from him the entire week, cutting him from her life. If only he had made a decision sooner. He knew it was going to be difficult to get Kagome to forgive him. Especially since he always had trouble explaining how he felt. The sun disappeared from view and he knew he should get back to the hut. The longer he put it the harder it was going to be. He ran inside and was surprised to see that it was empty except for a daydreaming Miroku.

"Hey monk, wipe that dreamy look off your face. It's making me sick," InuYasha complained as he sat across from Miroku to wait until Kagome came back. "Have you seen Kagome around? I wanted to tell her something." Miroku instantly snapped to attention.

"Would it have anything to do with a priestess named Kikyo? And your decision? So who did you pick?" Miroku asked. InuYasha scowled.

"It's none of your business. Just tell me where she is," InuYasha said. He hated when other people invaded his personal life and asked stupid questions. "Is she taking a bath with Sango and Shippo?" he asked noticing the absence of the demon slayer and the fox demon.

"I wouldn't be here doing nothing if I had a chance to spy on Sango without any clothes. She took Shippo out for the day. She should be back soon. Kagome wasn't with them when they left though," Miroku said. InuYasha stared at him. He could tell Miroku was keeping something from him.

"What are you hiding?" he asked. Miroku smiled and took something small round and shiny out of his pocket.

"This," he said holding it up for InuYasha to see. It was a beautiful ring with a tiny heart engraved in the middle. In the centre of the heart was a tiny diamond that sparkled in the sun. Even InuYasha had to admit it was well made, but the ring looked expensive and InuYasha wondered how the poor monk could afford it.

"I'm impressed monk. Giving up so much money for someone other than yourself," InuYasha teased lightly.

"Well it was expensive, but it was worth it. Women love this sort of thing. One look at this ring and she'll be all over me," he said with a delighted face. He could imagine Sango's voice saying, _"Please let me bear your children Miroku! I want to be with you every night." _InuYasha wondered if maybe getting Kagome a gift would make her less angry. But he had even less money than Miroku and not enough time to pick up something. It probably wouldn't matter to Kagome anyway.

"I'm going off to find her," InuYasha said getting tired of waiting. He stood up and left the hut. He bent down trying to sniff out Kagome's scent above the others. He caught a small whiff and was off in the direction of the well. _If she went home without telling me she's really going to get it_, InuYasha fumed. He couldn't help but become angry at the thought. He reached the well and was surprised and irritated to smell the strong stench of wolves. For a minute he wondered if Kagome had gone with Kouga, but he wasn't sure. He was about to jump through the well when he heard voices.

"We were lucky to find a priestess willing to help," the voice said. InuYasha ran to the voice and stopped in front of two wolf demons he didn't recognize.

"What were you saying about a priestess?" InuYasha questioned them, grabbing one by the neck. "Cooperate or I'll kill you," he threatened putting his hand on his sword.

"We were just talking about a priestess that Kouga found. He's bringing her back to the mountains to help us fight the birds of paradise," the wolf demon said quickly. InuYasha dropped his hand. He could feel his face getting red with anger. How dare Kagome do this to him. She had a lot of explaining to do.

"What was the priestess's name?" InuYasha asked. The wolf demons looked at each other.

"I can't really remember. What was it Biran?" the first wolf demon asked the second. Biran scratched his head.

"I think it was something K," he said trying to remember. InuYasha almost strangled them both for being such idiots. He didn't have time to wait around, especially if Kagome was in Kouga's clutches.

"Was it Kagome?" he asked impatiently.

"I don't know – something like that," the first wolf demon said shrugging. InuYasha turned and ran back to the hut without another word for the two annoying demons. He could hear Miroku screaming inside. He ran in to tell him the news.

"What did you tell her?" Miroku shouted. The poor fox demon was curled up in a corner shaking. InuYasha felt bad for the little kitsune.

"Relax Miroku. He couldn't have done anything to deserve all that yelling," InuYasha said putting his own news on hold.

"Oh yes he did. Can you believe he told Sango that I was alone with another woman and I didn't want her around," Miroku said glaring at the Shippo.

"Yeah but I didn't tell her about the secret. She doesn't know anything about a ring," Shippo cried covering his face with his tiny hands. Miroku looked about ready to strangle him.

"The whole thing was a secret! Not just the part about the ring," Miroku said trying to calm himself down. He knew what Sango must have thought when Shippo told her. No doubt she was furious at him. "I have to find her," he mumbled leaning against the wall.

"And I have to find Kagome. Kouga took her with him to the mountains. That bastard," InuYasha shouted angrily. Miroku and InuYasha shared a frustrated sigh. It was a lot harder being guys than anyone thought. Women had to make everything so complicated.

"InuYasha I know it's asking a lot but can you just find out what direction Sango went in," Miroku asked in a pleading tone. "You can take Kilala to the mountains and get there faster," he offered. InuYasha growled. He hated being used to sniff things out. Like he was a dog or something. But he could tell Miroku was desperate. He left the hut and got down on all fours for the second time that day. He sniffed looking for Sango's smell. It was harder to find than Kagome's only because he knew Kagome's scent be heart, but had to try and remember what Sango smelled like.

"That way," InuYasha said pointing. Miroku nodded.

"That's the direction of her village. I thought she'd go there," Miroku mumbled already taking off in that direction. InuYasha started after him.

"Good luck bringing her back monk," InuYasha called out.

"Same for you," Miroku shouted over his shoulder. InuYasha shook his head. If he wasn't so angry at Kagome for leaving he would find this whole situation kind of funny.

"Come on Kilala," he called out and Kilala obediently came running. She transformed and let InuYasha onto her back.

"Can I come?" Shippo asked putting on his best puppy dog eyes. InuYasha instantly shook his head.

"No way. You stay here," he said not wanting the kid around when he told Kagome off for leaving. Shippo nodded, not looking too upset. He didn't really want to spend days alone with InuYasha. He'd be bruised all over by the time they got there. If only InuYasha could take a joke once in awhile. Sometimes Shippo felt bad for him, but that didn't stop him from making jokes to make the dog demon angry. He couldn't help himself, he was only a kid. Maybe when he was older he and InuYasha would get along better, but he doubted he'd ever have enough willpower to keep his mouth shut. He watched InuYasha fade into the distance hoping he would never turn out as dense as the demon he tortured.

**Hey. Sorry the chapter took so long. It's because my computer crashed. I'm using the library computer right now and it's so embarrassing! Next two chapters are about Kagome and I just now you guys are going to love them! Until next time XxDKAxX.**

**18. Kouga from InuYasha – a wolf demon who is not afraid to show his feelings. He's really cute and has the nicest blue eyes ever! Plus he's strong and moves quickly on his feet. **


	10. In the Present Part 1

**Chapter 10**

**In the Present – Part 1**

Kagome awoke from the sun streaming through her bedroom window. She shut her eyes tightly trying to keep the sunlight from hurting her eyes. She was so tired she wanted to fall right back asleep, but that would be impossible.

"You're awake," a voice beside said. She turned to see Hojo looking at her using one hand to shield his eyes from the sun and the other to wipe some hair from her face. Kagome only nodded and climbed out of bed.

"I'm just going to take a shower," she said leaving the room. She rushed into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. In less than a minute she was in the shower letting the warm water get rid of all the worries in her head.

Hojo had stayed every night since she had first opened the door for him 10 days ago. She had tried to send him away that first night but he had refused and insisted on stating with her. He had insisted that she was vulnerable and needed someone with her at such a difficult time. He was right when he said it would be a difficult time. Knowing that she would never see InuYasha again made her feel lost and afraid. But having Hojo around all the time wasn't really helping.

At first she had let Hojo stay thinking that he could help her get her mind off of InuYasha. No matter what she told herself she kept hoping that InuYasha would come to see her, even if it was only to say a painful, final goodbye. But as the days went on she gave up hope that he would come. She was glad in a way. He wouldn't be able to see how badly he had hurt her. Her eyes were always red and puffy and she cried often.

Hojo had been there to wipe away her tears and tell her everything was going to be alright. At night when she found it impossible to sleep he had held her close letting her imagine she was in InuYasha's arms. She had such amazing dreams where InuYasha would come through the well and take her back to the feudal era and profess his undying love. She wished she would stay asleep forever having those wonderful dreams but when she woke up she was always in her own time beside a man who she cared nothing about.

After a week had passed and still InuYasha had not come she gave up dreaming about him. She no longer pretended it was him who held her instead of Hojo. Even if it made her night sleepless she would not think of him.

She had tried to fall in love with Hojo. He was so much more reliable, and kind. He would hold her when she felt sad without a word of impatience or exasperation. Kagome was sure InuYasha would have gone crazy if he knew how many times she cried a day. And Hojo always stayed up late with her telling her he loved her as she fell asleep. He was so much nicer, yet she still couldn't make herself have feelings for him.

He never tried anything perverted or vulgar. He never made a move to kiss her or touch her bottom. He didn't even care that when he said I love you Kagome never said it back. He had said he would wait for her. That there was still time for relationships when she felt better. There was no rush. He was her foundation and without him Kagome knew she would have crumpled.

She had come to learn more about him in these past ten days than they're entire time at high school together. He wasn't as boring as she had originally thought. He just liked things a certain way. He needed to plan everything out to make sure nothing unexpected could happen. A major control freak.

Kagome remembered when a couple days ago Hojo had planned a picnic in the park. They had woken up in the morning to see pouring rain outside and it didn't let up all day. Hojo had gone into a rage she had never thought he was capable of. It was like InuYasha turning into a full demon the way he stomped around the house cursing and shouting. He had a really nasty temper.

She washed her hair wondering why Hojo was going through all this trouble for her, especially if he didn't expect anything in return. She kept telling herself he was just trying to be supportive but she still had doubts. Sometimes she caught him looking at her in a strange way and it made her shiver and think of something Miroku had told her long ago.

A young man had fallen head over heels in love with Sango. He had been the perfect gentleman showering her with gifts and professions of love. He had never once made a comment about other woman or tried to grab her butt even once. Of course Sango had refused to be his wife so she could continue journeying with them. That night Kagome had asked how close Sango had been to saying yes to the man's proposal. Sango had blushed saying that she didn't love him so she had really never thought of saying yes. But it would be nice if other men acted more like him, she said glaring at Miroku.

Miroku had only laughed and said "Really Sango, you are so gullible. The only reason a man is ever polite is so he can get you in his bed with him." Sango had slapped him hard but Miroku had still insisted that he spoke the truth. Kagome was never sure if Miroku was telling the truth or not but his words were coming back to haunt her.

However she refused to believe Hojo was that kind of person. He did insist on sleeping with her at night but he had never tried to make a move on her_. It doesn't even matter anymore,_ Kagome thought. Her mother was coming home from her flight tomorrow afternoon and she would resolve the whole issue, basically by kicking Hojo out. Kagome was so reliever to be getting her mother back, and also about getting Hojo out of the house. Since tonight was their last night Kagome had planned to go out for dinner. She would tell him _thank you for helping me through a difficult time and I appreciate your friendship._ She would consider having a relationship with him one day but right now she just wanted to relax and give single life a try.

Kagome tried to ignore the feeling in her heart that told her she would never love anyone as much as she loved InuYasha. She had to try to move on, even if she knew she would never completely get over him. She got out of the shower and got dressed into a blue t-shirt and black shorts.

"Are you going out today?" Hojo asked ready to leave the house. Hojo had to go pack some of his stuff from his room so he would be ready to move into his apartment near the university he was attending.

"Yes, I think I'll go shopping," Kagome said making herself a scrambled egg. She was tired of being in the house all day. She needed some space. She finished her breakfast and left the house five minutes after Hojo did leaving the breakfast dishes in the sink for later.

She walked around the mall looking at things and trying them on. She bought a new pair of jeans and a fancy pink shirt. She loved buying clothes even though she had plenty to fill her closet. She ate lunch and shopped for another couple hours and then left the mall bumping into Eri on her way out.

"Oh my God Kagome. I can't believe it's you!" her friend called out. Kagome ran over to her giving her a quick hug despite the looks they were getting from people in the parking lot.

"I'm so glad to see you," Kagome said happily.

"What are you doing here?" Eri asked.

"I just finished shopping and I'm heading home," Kagome said holding up her bags as proof.

"Then let me drive you," Eri said leading Kagome to her car before she could protest. "I have so much to tell you," she squealed starting up the engine and pulling out of the parking lot. Kagome stared out of the window only half listening to Eri's endless chatter. "So how is that guy of yours doing?" she asked. Kagome winced.

"Not too good. We broke up," Kagome said telling herself not to get upset because they were never really together in the first place.

"That's too bad. I'm sorry," Eri said feeling bad for her friend but also thinking she had known all along what a jerk he was.

"How about that mystery guy you were dating? Are things still hot with him?" Kagome asked trying to steer the conversation away from herself. Eri had told her the last time she was here that she was going out with some fantastic guy but refused to tell them who it was.

"Well we've been going out a full year and we're engaged," Eri said holding up her left hand. Kagome gasped wondering how she could have missed the beautiful diamond on her friend's finger. Eri beamed watching Kagome's expression of awe and delight.

"I can't wait to meet him," Kagome said smiling at her friend.

"Well you can't. He's away for the rest of the week. He said he had to go down to his university early to make sure his schedule was alright. He's been gone for ten days now but he'll be back tomorrow evening. Besides you already now him. It's Hojo."

**As always thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took so long Hinoki82. I'll post the next chapter ASAP. **


	11. In The Present Part 2

**Chapter 11**

**In The Present - Part 2**

Kagome stared at her friend in disbelief. "You're engaged to Hojo?" she said in a super high voice. Eri nodded and looked at her with a worried expression.

"I didn't tell you before cause I didn't want you to get upset with me," Eri said slowly. Kagome tried to breathe regularly but she couldn't stop her mind from screaming all the worst swear words she knew. So that's why Hojo hadn't been pestering her much this past year. He had given up on her and was chasing after Eri instead. But then what was he doing at her house? Was he just pretending when he said he cared about her?

"I know he used to be in love with you, but you were so distant with him Kagome. Can you blame him for spending time with me? We just hit it off really well and we've been going out in secret. And now we're engaged and I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but we just got engaged like a month ago, and it was a bit of a surprise, and you were away on your vacation. So please don't be mad," Eri explained.

"I'm not mad at you Eri. It's just I've seen Hojo and he never said anything about being engaged," Kagome said trying to put a smile back on her face. It was hard though, really hard.

"That's weird. I guess he was just waiting so I could tell you myself. It would have been awkward for him to tell you, I mean after all those years of chasing you," Eri mumbled as she reached the house.

"Well thanks for dropping me off," Kagome said getting out of the car so quickly she almost fell over.

"Wait Kagome. You have to be my bridesmaid," Eri called out. Kagome turned around and stuck her head back in the car.

"I'll think about it. But congratulations, really," Kagome said trying to sound as sincere as possible, but it was hard when she knew what an ass Hojo was. She waved goodbye as Eri drove away. She walked inside and sat on the couch waiting for Hojo to get back. He was going to get it. That's for sure. How could he have told her he loved her when he was already engaged? And to one of her best friends too. Did he think she would never figure it out? It was disgusting.

This was completely crazy. She should have just told Eri that Hojo was cheating on her. Well not exactly cheating since they hadn't really done anything yet, but spending the night at another woman's house when you were engaged to her best friend is just not an acceptable thing to do. But how could she tell Eri and shatter her friend's happiness. Plus Eri would think she was just jealous and making up stories.

She wanted to talk to Hojo first. Give him a chance to explain. Maybe there was a rational explanation for all of this. But she doubted it.

Kagome stood up as the front door opened and Hojo walked in. She waited with a scowl on her face in the living room.

"How are you doing?" he said walking into the room with a smile on his face. "I got you a present." He said reaching into his bag. He pulled out a hot pink see through dress along with the tiniest pair of panties she had ever seen. She could still see the LaSenza price tag on it and wondered if that store gave refunds on such items.

"I thought since it was our last night we could do something special," he said holding up the lingerie. God doesn't he see me frowning at him, Kagome thought getting more and more pissed off by the second.

"Yeah you'd think that cause you're a sick perverted bastard. I ran into Eri today. Turns out she's engaged," Kagome said. Hojo's face turned white.

"You didn't tell her I was staying here, did you?" Hojo asked quietly and for a minute Kagome felt sorry for him.

"No, but if you stay here another minute I'll call her up and tell her everything, and it's not going to be pretty," Kagome said sternly. Hojo sighed.

"What about our special night?" he asked sadly. "We're not even married yet so it doesn't matter who I fuck." Kagome shuddered at the anger in his voice but she wouldn't back down.

"I wouldn't sleep with you even if you weren't engaged. Even if you were the last person now or in the feudal era I wouldn't even consider it," Kagome said satisfied at the look Hojo had on his face. It was like she had slapped him.

"We'll see about that," he said reaching out to grab her arm. Kagome ran into the next room screaming threats and warnings. He paid no attention and continued to chase her throughout the house. Kagome ran suddenly terrified of what he could do to her if he caught her. Would he really hurt her? She wasn't going to find out. She made a run for the front door. She frantically unlocked the door and ran outside, wondering where she could go.

The nearest house was pretty far away and maybe the people who lived there wouldn't even be home. Hojo could follow her wherever she went and eventually she would get tired and he would catch her. But there was one place where she would be safe from Hojo.

She ran towards the well knowing that is she could make it in time she would be safe. Hojo was fast on her trail and could almost reach out and grab her. She thrust open the door to the well house and ran inside. She hesitated wondering what InuYasha would say to see her after she had disappeared for almost two weeks. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except getting away from Hojo. But just as she was about to jump to safety Hojo reached out and grabbed her throwing her on the ground beside the well. He sat on top of her keeping her from escaping his powerful grasp. She screamed at him to let her go then tried begging him.

"It's too late Kagome. You're mine now, just like you've always been mine. You just didn't realize it," he said as he took a small container from his pocket. He took out two pills and pushed them down Kagome's throat. Kagome stared at the bottle of sleeping pills, wondering how long it'd be before she fell asleep. She felt her strength leaving her as she became more and more drowsy. She started crying from fear of what Hojo might do to her. She reached out and touched the well her connection to the feudal era and the man she loved.

"Help me. Please InuYasha, help me," she whispered so softly Hojo didn't hear. Then she fell asleep.

**Hey/ Oh my gosh! This chapter was so much fun to write. Hmmm. I wonder what's going to happen to Kagome. Who knew Hojo could be such an asshole. I bet everyone's wondering what's going to happen next. Well to find out I want five reviews and NO LESS! XxDKAxX. **


	12. Runaway Sango

**(A/N: Sorry guys for the long wait! I made this chapter extra long for you! Enjoy!)**

**DISCLAIMER: cries I don't own InuYasha… but I do own our new character Kazuya!**

**Chapter 12**

**Runaway Sango**

Sango walked through her village surprised at how little had changed from the last time she had been there. She shut her mind against all the memories trying to rush in. Memories of her old life, memories of the village, and memories of her father and Kohaku. How many times had she dreamed about returning to this village with Kohaku? But now he was dead, and she was alone.

Or was she? There was smoke coming from one of the chimney stacks. She ran over to the house ready to fight in case it was a demon.

"Who's there?" she called into the house, stepping inside. A man around her age stood at the stove. He was carrying a pot of soup, but when he saw Sango's face, he dropped it all over the floor and onto his feet.

"Sango-! I can't believe it! Is it really you!" the man said with a huge smile, his face lighting up.

"I-I'm sorry, do I know you?" Sango asked trying to remember where she had seen this man's face before. He seemed familiar ye she couldn't remember.

"It's me, Kazuya. Don't you remember?" he said almost jumping for joy. Sango racked her brain. "I used to live in this village with my parents. We moved away when I was 16 and you were 14. I just came here a little while ago. I thought everyone was dead."

"Kazuya…" Sango mumbled to herself. A picture came into her mind of a fat, ugly boy who used to live in her village. But that boy surely couldn't bee the man standing in front of her, could it?

"We used to be such good friends. I can't believe we've been reunited!" Kazuya said with a dreamy look on his face. Sango was remembering a lot about the Kazuya she knew as a boy. But she didn't remember being great friends with him. Even "friend" was an overstatement. She had hardly ever spoken to him when they were little, but she decided not to mention that.

"What happened after you moved away?" Sango asked taking a seat on the floor as he wiped up the soup.

"I lived with my parents for 7 happy years. Then one day they were attacked by demons. I decided to return to the only home I had felt comfortable in but when I got here it was completely destroyed. Some local villagers told me it was attacked by a demon and everyone was killed. I thought I was the only one left, but now I find you're alive. It's truly a blessing from above," he said raising his hands in thanks.

"I'm sorry about your parents," Sango said. She couldn't think of anything else to say and the silence was getting awkward.

"Don't be. If they hadn't gotten themselves killed, I wouldn't be here and never would have seen you again. So in fact, it was a blessing in disguise!" Kazuya said happily. Sango nodded absentmindedly. She had come to this village to think and be alone, but now with Kazuya here, she knew she wouldn't have a single moment here to herself.

"Why don't we spend the day together? We could go for a walk or something!" Kazuya suggested.

"Sure," Sango said, and they set out together. Eight hours later they returned to the hut, and Sango insisted on making dinner. But other than that they hadn't said a word to each other. Kazuya decided to check the gate and she finally had a moment to herself. It didn't last long however, for Kazuya was back and he had a visitor with him.

"I came upon this monk in the forest. He said he sensed a strange demonic aura over the village, and asked to exorcise it in exchange for some food and a bed," Kazuya said as he sat down for dinner. "It's a blessing from heaven I came upon him!"

"Oh. He sensed a demonic aura, did he…" Sango said turning around to fine Miroku standing there.

"Yes miss, and this village is in grave danger. I must perform the exorcism at once," he said in a serious tone.

"There's no need. Just sit down and eat something," she said coldly, glaring at Miroku. She put a plate in front of each of them.

"What about the demonic aura I sensed?" Miroku asked sitting down, grabbing some chopsticks.

"If she says there's no need, then there's no need! You see monk, she and I are expert demon slayers, the only ones in fact! We can take down any demon, no problem!" Kazuya explained. Sango couldn't even remember Kazuya even lifting up a weapon, let alone killing a demon.

"I see. In that case the demon I sensed won't be a problem?" Miroku asked. Silence was there to answer his question. They all ate, and Miroku never even glanced Sango's way, concentrating on this food.

"What are you doing all the way out here anyway, monk?" Kazuya asked when he finished.

"It's a sad story. I lost a woman. She is very precious to me – well in fact – she ran away from me, for no reason at all," Miroku said.

"There was a reason!" Sango seethed feeling her face grew red, but the two men seemed not to have heard her.

"So I've come to find her and bring her back to me, by any means necessary."

"Or MAYBE she doesn't want to back to you. Ever thought of that?" Sango nearly screamed.

"That's crazy talk – no woman can resist my charm!" Miroku said.

"It's true monk… you are quite handsome," Kazuya agreed.

"It's not about the looks, it's all about love!" Sango shouted at them.

"Since you seem to be so knowledgeable on the matter, perhaps you can tell me why she left me," Miroku said.

_That idiot! How dare he pretend this has nothing to do with me!_

Sango snapped out of her thoughts. "She left because she saw him with another woman," Sango said, glaring at him.

"How do you know? It could have been any reason," Kazuya said. "It may actually be a blessing that she's gone!"

Miroku shot Kazuya an icy glare.

"What she saw was wrong. I love her and would never do anything to hurt her," Miroku said. "If I told her that, would she come back to me?"

"I believe she's probably lost all trust in you. Even though nothing may have happened that time she is sure you'll cheat on her. There's nothing you can do about it, she's sworn off men completely, so you might as well go home." Sango said.

"I see…" Miroku said softly. Sango felt awful for hurting him. But why was he being such a jerk? If he loved her, why didn't he just say so, instead of playing stupid games?

"This is such a dreary topic isn't it? Let's talk about something else!" Kazuya said. Nobody, though, seemed interested for talking anymore.

Sango couldn't sleep at all that night. Tomorrow Miroku would be leaving, and she desperately wanted to go with him, but her pride held her back. She wouldn't be the one to give in to his stupid game. But was it worth losing him over? Why couldn't she ever make up her mind? She loved him, that was certain, but could she live with him? Could she risk getting hurt again?

The next morning she watched Miroku leave the village and tried to memorize every detail of his face as he said goodbye to her.

"This is a gift for you, to thank you for your hospitality," Miroku said, handing her a small box. Then he was gone and Sango felt emptier than she had ever felt before.

"What did he give you?" Kazuya asked, as soon as Miroku had walked through the gates. Sango opened the box, and gasped. Inside was a gold ring.

"That's a really nice thank you present!" Kazuya said, as Sango put on the ring. "It's a blessing from above!"

Sango held her hand up in the front of her, admiring the sparkle of the ring, and the suddenly it didn't matter if Miroku might cheat on her. If she loved him she would take the risk of getting hurt. She would believe in him, just like he had believed in her. Miroku has come and seen her staying with another man, but didn't ask a single question about whether or not she had kissed him, because he trusted her to remain faithful.

"I'm sorry Kazuya, I have to go," she said urgently.

"Go? Why?" Kazuya asked confused.

"You see, the woman in the story last night was me. I love that monk and I can't let him leave without me. I know you really like me but-"

"How did you know?" demanded Kazuya in shock.

"Y-you mean it was a secret?" Sango asked, but Kazuya ignored her.

"What about the responsibility we have toward the village? We're the only two demon slayers left. It is our job and duty to replenish this village with our offspring!" he said quickly.

Sango almost burst out laughing. "I'm sorry Kazuya. You're a real nice guy and all but I don't love you," she said smiling.

"Then you better go after him," Kazuya said softly, near tears. Sango hid her smile from him.

"I'm sorry. Why don't you think about it as a blessing in disguise?" Sango said running after Miroku. She ran out the village gates and stopped to think which way Miroku went.

"Did you change your mind?" Miroku said, leaning against the village walls. Sango's mouth fell open in shock.

"You heard everything…?" Sango said turning slightly red. Miroku nodded.

"Yes. When that guy said 'to replenish the village with our offspring' I thought I would give myself away by laughing," he said taking her by the hand and walking though the forest.

"How did you know to wait for me? How did you know that I would change my mind?" Sango asked. Miroku smiled.

"Let's just say I know the way to a woman's heart," Miroku said holding up her hand with the ring on it.

"I can't disagree with you there Miroku," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek before running ahead to get back to Kaede's village. It was going to be a long trip.

**(A/N: Wow. 12th chapter already! Thanks to AsuransGirl for typing this, and editing it! **

**Also thanks to InuYasha only miko. I was so happy to get your reviews. They were so funny! Only I'm curious, who's Kami? **

**Also for Lulu girl 12, is your name Lulu or is it from a show?**

**Anyway I think I'm on number 18 for my hot guy list. **

**18. Sosuke Sagara – Full Metal Panic – He's a cute guy with a very funny personality. He's always trying to protect Chidori and it's so sweet. It may just be his mission, but still. I can't wait for them to get together! **


	13. Desperate Situation

**(A/N: Hey! I've updated a lot faster! Do I get an award for this? Also this chapter contains… err… "mature content"! So beware!)**

**Chapter 13**

**Desperate Situation**

**InuYasha's POV**

"She's not here," Kouga shouted dodging another one of my attacks. This was getting more frustrating by the second.

_He's lying. The wolf demons told me she was here._

I grabbed Kouga by the throat and slammed him to the ground.

_How dare he lie to me like that!_

"Where is she Kouga! This is your _last_ chance," I said slowly, letting my claws dig into his throat.

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice said behind me. I instantly jumped away from Kouga and stared at the girl in front of me in surprise.

"K-Kikyou… What are you doing here?" I stuttered, ignoring the dirty look Kouga shot at me while he was getting up.

_So he wasn't lying…_

"I live here now – this is my home," Kikyou said, walking towards me. I held my breath as Kikyou reached out and grabbed my hand. "I think we should talk," she said leading me outside.

"Wait! You actually know him Kikyou?" Kouga shouted behind us. She nodded.

"I'll explain later Kouga," she said. I waited for Kikyou to say something. To tell me what the hell was going on here.

A voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What are you doing here InuYasha?" she asked me an accusing tone.

"I'm here to find Kagome," I said, flinching at her icy cold stare. What did I do to deserve this from her? But something is different about her… dammit! I can't place what it is!

"Well she's not here," Kikyou said. I growled in frustrations.

_I've come all this way just to find out she's not here! Dammit it all! I should've known better!_

"Well I guess I'll be going then" I said as I was preparing to leave.

"Good luck…" Kikyou trailed off. Was that real sincerity in her voice?

_I can't detect any sarcasm… its been a while since she's spoken like that._

I was just about to jump off, but then I noticed something… something different about her. I stared at Kikyou.

"Your scent… You scent is different!" I said in surprise.

A faint blush came to Kikyou's face. "What about it?"

"You smell like Kouga… There's a strong scent of Kouga on you, and yours on Kouga!" I said softly.

Kikyou's blush darkened. "W-Well things have changed… I'm not the same person I once was…" Kikyou said stammering.

"But Kouga! He's just so… so…" I trailed off, speechless of words.

"I love him, InuYasha, and he loves me! I'm old enough to make my own decisions without you worrying about me. Think about your own mate instead," Kikyou said angrily. I was taken aback by her words.

_She loves Kouga? No wait! That doesn't make sense! It took me weeks before I could talk to her, and another month to kiss her! And now she just met Kouga and 5 days and they had sex! It was obvious from the way they smelt of each other. How did Kouga do that? What gave him the courage to shout "I love you" when I can barely hug anyone without blushing! Maybe Kikyou and I were never meant to be…_

"All right then, I'm leaving," I stated, standing up, understanding what Kikyou had said. I ran, jumping though the trees.

_Just seeing Kikyou makes me just miss Kagome more…_ _But I'm grateful to Kikyou. She made me realise that I need to open up to others. Especially Kagome. And if anybody deserves it, it's her._

**Normal POV**

Kagome woke up with a huge headache. She was lying on her bed, and her hands were tied behind her back. The sky was dark without a single star in the sky.

"What's going on?" Kagome whispered to herself. She tried to get up, but her body stayed put. She realised in shock that she was wearing a sexy pink outfit, and then everything came flooding back to her. Houjo must have carried her from the well house to her room and also changed her clothes to that stupid lingerie outfit he had bought.

'_Eww… he must have seen me naked…´_ Kagome thought blushing. But then she realised that he would see and do a LOT more if she didn't get out of here.

She managed to turn her head and saw the clock on the bedside table. It was only 4 o'clock in the morning, only 12 hours until her mother was due back. Then she could save her. But the thought of telling her mother was so embarrassing. She would be lectured for hours.

"You're awake I see," Houjo said, walking into the room.

'_Oh God… he's naked… thank god its dark in here though,"_ Kagome thought to herself.

She stayed absolutely still, hoping that maybe he would leave her alone if he thought she was asleep. It didn't work. As he walked toward her she couldn't help but shiver. She cursed herself for twitching when Houjo reached out to touch her face.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," he said, easing on top of her. Kagome forgot about trying to keep quiet and began screaming at the top of her lungs.

'_Somebody! Anybody! Please help me!'_

"Get off me – I'll kill you if you touch me again. Stop it you bastard!" Kagome shouted in his ear.

"You're not making the very enjoyable now Kagome," he said squeezing her breasts. He covered her mouth with his, letting his tongue explore her mouth. Kagome bit down hard on his tongue.

"FUCK!" Houjo said jerking off her. Kagome saw blood dripping from his mouth. "You fucking bitch!" he said slapping her hard. "I said I'd be gentle, but now I don't think that you deserve it!"

'_InuYasha! Please… please help me!'_ Kagome thought, whimpering in pain.

Kagome stared at him, defiance burning in her eyes. Who would have guessed that Houjo could be such an asshole? If he wanted to take her, she wasn't going to let him have her without a fight. But as he continued she found there was not much she could do against him. Her body still felt numb from the drugs, and he kept himself away from her mouth. Instead of kissing her lips, he was kissing her breasts, and she found it really hard to think of an escape plan when her body kept screaming in protest and pain.

It hurt when Houjo dug his nails into her fragile flesh, and she thought she would scream when he bit her. But she bit her lower lip and wouldn't show him that he hurt her. But it was getting harder and harder by the second. She gasped as he continued to kiss her stomach, getting lower and lower. Kagome felt like she was going to throw-up. She could feel Houjo's saliva on her stomach, and she shivered. It was like she was taking a shower for God's sake. Man, did she feel sorry for Eri. If she had known having sex with him would be so wet, she probably wouldn't have agreed to marry him.

"That's enough, Houjo," Kagome said, trying to take control of the situation. "I'm sick of this – just let me go!" He was playing with her underwear and Kagome felt her face grow a deep shade of red as they slid down her legs. She felt tears falling down her cheeks. This was it. The moment she had been dreaming of the past few years – only everything was all wrong. It was supposed to be InuYasha trailing his fingers along her stomach – not Houjo. Now nobody would want her. InuYasha would be disgusted if he saw her saying she had given herself to another man. Everyone would blame her, and in a way it was her fault. She should have never let Houjo in that day. But now it was too late.

_This is going to be a long night…_

InuYasha found Kilala in the spot where he had left her, and they had come home together, each one taking turns carrying the other. It was the fourth afternoon, and they would reach Kaede's village in around 10 hours. As the sun suck behind the clouds, it got darker and darker.

InuYasha cursed as he transformed into his human form. Well it didn't really matter now did it? Kagome had always accepted him in all his forms. That was one thing he loved about her. He continued walking through the forest with Kilala on his shoulder.

'_InuYasha! Please… please help me!_

InuYasha stopped walking. Where did that voice come from? Kagome's voice definitely. He looked around silently for the source, but there wasn't a sound. His heart instantly sped up at the thought of Kagome being in danger. Maybe he had imagined the whole thing. But it felt so real. And he wasn't going to give up the chance to find Kagome anyways.

'_I'm coming for you Kagome. Just hang in there, wherever you are…'_

"Kilala! Kilala wake up!" InuYasha said, putting her on the ground. Kilala opened her eyes and stood up. "You have to let me ride you to the village. Kagome's in danger. I just know it." Kilala, being the faithful, obedient friend that she is, transformed instantly and carried InuYasha back to the village.

'_Please be alright Kagome! I'm coming! Don't give up!'_

InuYasha jumped from Kilala's back, and into the well without a word. If anything were to happen to Kagome he would never forgive himself.

He leaped out of the well and ran up to the house. All was quiet. He saw the light in Kagome's room off. She was probably asleep still and InuYasha had imagined her words just because he so desperately wanted to be near her. Since he was here, he might as well stay the night. Maybe he could talk to Kagome in the morning. He walked up and in to the house as quietly as possible, to not disturb anyone, and paused at the foot of the stairs. His strong sense of smell and hearing were gone, and he couldn't sense anything wrong. But then he heard a male human voice hit his ears.

"Stop being a bitch and let me fuck you Kagome!" the voice said loudly. InuYasha climbed the stairs two at a time and paused at the doorway of the room.

_Kagome._

"P-please! Stop Houjo! J-just let me go!" Kagome cried out as Houjo slid his fingers up her tight sheath. Houjo grinned at the way she had shut her eyes. She was afraid of him, and nothing would ruin this moment of his triumph.

InuYasha entered the room, his eyes widening in horror and shock at the sight before him.

**(A/N: Thanks to AsuransGirl for typing and editing this story again!.)**

**(E/N: editors note houjo is evil… very evil… and so is this chpt #! wonder what inuyasha will do? We left at a cliffie! XXDKAXX AND I ARE SO EVIL! Lol. Enjoy the story !)**

**I want at least 5 reviews.**


	14. A Dream Come True, Well Sort of

**A Dream Come True…Well Sort Of**

"You fucking bastard," InuYasha said entering the room. He picked Hojo up by his hair and yanked him to his feet. "You made a big mistake buddy." InuYasha growled and his eyes glowed red, despite being fully human. InuYasha tried to think of the best way to kill this person. He could easily punch him to death, but if he used the Tetsuiaga there would be a lot more blood. He looked out the window to see the sun rising in the sky. _Excellent_, he thought, _I'll be able to use my sword after all. _He pinned Hojo against the wall putting his hand around his neck.

He transformed in front of him. His hair went back to its normal colour. His finger nails grew to claws and they pierced into Hojo's neck. Drops of blood started running down his chest. The fear in Hojo's eyes made InuYasha grin with pleasure. He couldn't control his anger and wanted to cause as much damage to this man as possible. How dare he try to take Kagome by force. He would kill this bastard as slowly and painfully as possible. He would make him suffer so badly he'd wish he'd be dead.

"What are you?" Hojo stuttered, breaking into InuYasha's thoughts of revenge. InuYasha could feel Hojo shaking and could hear the fear in his voice.

"I wouldn't be worried about that if I were you. I'd be more concerned about getting myself out alive," InuYasha said stretching out his fingers in front of Hojo's face. Hojo couldn't take his eyes from the claws and his mind was at a blank for what this creature could be. He looked human enough, but his hair was too odd a colour and he had strange ears. And his claws were definitely not normal.

"Please let go of me," Hojo said in a begging voice. How dare he use those words. How could he say that and expect InuYasha to let him go when Kagome had said those exact same words to him and he hadn't listened. He punched Hojo hard in the face, breaking his nose with a loud crack and causing him to fall to the floor.

"Please that's enough. I've suffered enough," Hojo squealed as blood poured down his face. _This person doesn't even deserve to be called a man. Even Kagome could take a hit like that_, InuYasha thought in disgust.

"You haven't felt anything yet," InuYasha said wickedly.

Kagome had been utterly shocked to see InuYasha come into the room as if he had never been gone. For a minute Kagome had been sure she was dreaming, as she did every other night that week. In her dreams InuYasha would come back, get rid of the bad guy and profess his undying love for her. It's something she had imagined often in the past week, but the scene before her was too real even for Kagome to imagine. The look on Hojo's face, of incredible fear and confusion wasn't something she would be able to imagine, because she had never seen Hojo scared before. She used to think he was fearless, able to do anything and always remain calm, but here he was, looking as if he were about to pee his pants, except he wasn't wearing any. Kagome sat up on the bed, pulling her bright pink underwear back on and straightening her top.

Hojo stared at InuYasha, looking up at him in fear. He definitely wasn't human, that was for sure. What was he then? A monster from the underworld, a demon maybe. That would make sense, Hojo thought noticing InuYasha's red outfit. Red, the colour of hell, Hojo thought. For sure this monster was a demon from hell, but why was he here? To drag him to hell? It didn't seem like it. This creature looked as if he would kill him here and now. Maybe he was just hungry? He managed to jerk his eyes away from InuYasha. He looked around the room for anything that might help him escape. If he didn't think of something fast he was positive he was going to die. He could feel the demon's anger and knew there would be no room for mercy. His eyes darted to Kagome sitting on the bed watching him. _Is she enjoying this? Does she want me to die here? _ Hojo thought angrily.

"Please demon, take the girl instead! She has more meat on her bones and will satisfy your hunger better," Hojo said hoping the creature would eat Kagome instead of him.

"Shut up, you bastard. I'm going to kill you," InuYasha said glaring at him. Hojo couldn't have said anything worse to anger InuYasha. He kicked Hojo hard in the stomach, causing him to spit up blood. _This human is even weaker than I thought. Another kick and he'll be dead_, InuYasha thought, pissed off he couldn't have more fun with him.

"InuYasha wait," Kagome said trying to stand up. Her feet wobbled as she took a step forward. Her legs couldn't support her and she collapsed onto the floor.

"Kagome," InuYasha said instantly by her side. He looked into her eyes looking for any signs that she was in pain. "Are you alright?" he asked and Kagome nodded.

"Kagome, you know this thing?" Hojo asked in surprise. Was Kagome in forces with the devil? That would explain why she had such a bewitching effect on him. InuYasha stood up.

"Let's finish this," InuYasha said reaching for his Tetsuiga.

"Wait InuYasha, you can't kill him," Kagome said grabbing onto InuYasha's arm.

"Kagome how can you say that? This asshole deserves to die," InuYasha said.

"He may deserve it but that's no excuse," Kagome said. "You have to let him go."

"After what he did to you?" InuYasha said in shock.

"Yeah let me live," Hojo said from his spot on the floor.

"It's over now InuYasha. Let's just forget it," Kagome said. InuYasha stared at her in disbelief. His heart had ripped in two when he saw that guy on top of Kagome and whenever he thought of anyone hurting her his mind filled with rage. He wanted to hurt this guy so badly, but Kagome, even though she had been hurt, just wanted to forgive him and move on. Her eyes had that tired look in them, as if she had fought a hard battle and just wanted to go home back to her era and relax. InuYasha didn't want to cause her anymore trouble. "Just leave him," Kagome said softly. InuYasha sighed in defeat. No matter what, Kagome was always able to get him to do what she wanted.

"Aright, let's go," InuYasha said picking her up. He helped her walk out of her room. He peeked his head back in to glare at Hojo who was still lying frozen on the floor. "You may have escaped death this time, but I will be back to kill you. I promise," InuYasha growled in his most threatening voice. Then he left leaving Hojo scared out of his wits. He picked Kagome up and carried her out of the house. He wasted no time in jumping through the well. Kagome curled up to him, burying her face in his kimono. She breathed a deep sigh of relief. She was safe in InuYasha's arms.

She knew it. She had always known it. InuYasha had come for her. It had taken him awhile, but the important thing was that he was here and he was holding her in a way that made it seem as if he would never let her go. It was just like a dream. He had defeated the enemy and was carrying her off into the distance. All that was left was him to profess his love. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what he would say.

"_Kagome I love you. I never want to be apart again. Stay with me and be by my side from now on,"_ or maybe something more poetic. _"In my dreams your always there, and with you my lie I want to share."_ Kagome almost giggled out loud at the thought of InuYasha reciting poetry. It would really be a hilarious sight. She sternly told herself that if he said anything she would not laugh.

InuYasha set her down on the grass in front of a large lake. The sun was up in the sky and its reflection gleamed in the water. _Wow, InuYasha sure picked a romantic spot to tell me_, Kagome thought staring out at the water.

"Kagome I know you're upset and tired but there's something I have to tell you now. I can't hold it in any longer," InuYasha said staring intently at her. Kagome's heart did a flip in her chest. _This is it. The moment I've been waiting for all my life. I have to remember every detail about this moment._ It was hard to believe that just last night Hojo had chased her and forced drugs down her throat. And just half an hour ago she had been lying in bed crying because she had thought there was no hope for escape. It was strange how things had worked out.

"I'm listening," Kagome said in her sweetest most encouraging voice. She couldn't help smoothing down her hair and hoping she looked okay. "What did you want to tell me?"

"That you are a COMPLETE idiot. What the hell is wrong with you? I can't leave you alone for a second without you getting into some kind of trouble. I can't believe you," InuYasha fumed. He had tried to speak in a soft voice but he couldn't keep himself from yelling.

"It's not my fault. He fricken attacked me! What was I supposed to do?" Kagome screamed back as loud as she could.

"You could have locked the door and not let that bastard into your house. God you probably served him lunch too for crying out loud," InuYasha shouted. Kagome looked away from him tears forming in her eyes, clouding her vision. She couldn't think of a reply because InuYasha was right. It was her fault. That first night she should have sent Hojo home. But no, she had been too worried about being by herself. Still he didn't have to be so mean about it. After all she had been through she didn't need this.

"Look at me Kagome," InuYasha said. She did as he instructed, not bothering to hide her tears.

"Why do you have to shout?" Kagome cried out. She had expected a romantic confession of love, or at least some sympathy. But not this rude, arrogant demon telling her she was an idiot. "Why do you always have to get so angry?"

"Because I love you, idiot. I'm angry because I was worried about you! Wonder if I hadn't been close enough? Wonder if I didn't come on time? I shout because I don't want to see you get hurt. Do you understand? Or are you too stupid even for that?" InuYasha interrupted without thinking.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked quietly. He had said it. The L word she had been so longing to hear.

"About you being stupid?" InuYasha asked, confused at her sudden change of mood.

"No the first thing you said," Kagome said eagerly. InuYasha thought back. First Kagome had asked why he was angry and he had said because I love…oh shit. What had he done? She was going to laugh at him for sure now. Her face had already broken into a huge smile and the tears seemed to evaporate off her cheeks.

"I didn't say anything," InuYasha said slowly. This was a lot harder than he had thought. He wanted to just tell her but the words always got stuck in his throat.

"You did say something. I heard you," Kagome said starting to get angry again.

"If you heard it then why are you asking me to say it again?" InuYasha questioned. Kagome blushed.

"Fine InuYasha, just forget the whole thing," Kagome said in a disappointed voice. She stood up to leave but InuYasha grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap.

"I said I love you," he said clearly. He waited for the burst of laughter or at least a response, but Kagome was quiet for a long time.

"Why couldn't you just tell me before?" Kagome asked. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure InuYasha would be able to hear it.

"I was afraid," InuYasha admitted. Kagome laughed.

"What would the great InuYasha have to be afraid of?" Kagome asked in a teasing voice.

"That you wouldn't say I love you back," InuYasha whispered into her ear. Kagome stopped laughing and looked at him. His amber eyes shone and his face was serious. He really is afraid, Kagome thought. Although InuYasha had incredible strength he was still shy and insecure underneath. She felt bad for arguing with him, and wanted to make it up to him.

Without thinking she pulled his head down and kissed him softly and tenderly on the lips. She felt his hands on her back pushing her closer to him. She stopped and gazed into his eyes. "You shouldn't have been afraid. My love has always belonged to you," she said taking his ears in her hands and giving them a quick rub. InuYasha didn't say anything, but pulled her into another warm kiss.

**Hey! I was so happy to get so many reviews for my last chapter. I feel really bad that this one took so long but I had to type it myself and I am a really slow typer. Well I guess I want six reviews for this chapter since you gave 5 so easily. Thanks so much for your reviews! **

**My friend told me I had done #18 twice, so lets just say Sosuke was 17 and now I'll do:**

**16. Yuhi – from Ceres – Yuhi is really cute and nice and funny. Reading the series I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He loves Aya so much and she never even considers him. She's in love with Toya based on just physical appearance (he is cute though). Yuhi continues to risk his life for Aya time after time. That is just so sweet. Plus he can cook and he looks really cute fighting with his chopsticks. I thought he would end up with Chidori and I was so sad when she died. Who is he going to love now? By the way if anyone has read Ceres 13 can you tell me if Toya is really dead?**

**Oh I read Boys Over Flowers #11 and #12. They were so good! Even though the drawings aren't that great it's still such a great series and so funny! I also saw the InuYasha Movie 3. That was really good too. Well until the next chapter,**

**XxDKAxX.**


	15. Some Fame for Shippo

**Some Fame for Shippo**

"Kaede, Kaede!" Shippo screamed running toward the hut where the old priestess lived as if his life depended on it.

"What is it child?" Kaede said walking out of the hut. She saw Shippo's teary eyed face and instantly became worried. She waited for him to catch his breath, despite being eager to what he had to say.

"They've all gone and left me behind," Shippo wailed tears streaming down his face. "First Kagome and Sango took off, and now InuYasha and Miroku have left too. I thought for sure Kagome would be back by now. It seems as if she's been gone for months. If they were going to leave for such a long time they should have took me along too." Kaede saw the hurt in the little demon's eyes and instantly felt sorry for him.

"They haven't left you behind Shippo. I'm sure all they need is some time away from each other. They just need to sort things out. You know InuYasha, he's not very good at expressing his feelings. If we give him some time alone with Kagome I'm sure they'll be able to work something out. And you know how shy Sango acts whenever Miroku does anything romantic. They just need some time alone to work out how they feel about each other. You may not understand now Shippo, but romance and love are very difficult feelings to live with. Believe me though, they'll all be back before you know it," Kaede said trying to sound confident. Knowing what a jerk InuYasha was and how stubborn Kagome acted Kaede knew it could be a long time before they decided to forgive each other and come back to the village, but there was no point getting Shippo any more upset than he already was.

"Are you sure?" Shippo asked looking up, and wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Yes child, I'm sure," she said giving his shoulder a little pat. Shippo smiled, feeling much better than he had a few minutes ago. If Kaede said they were coming back then it must be true. He had never known Kaede to be wrong about anything before. But he just had one question.

"Kaede, how do you know so much about romance? There's no way your speaking from experience. I don't think anyone would ever fall in love with someone old like you," Shippo asked curiously.

"I wasn't always so old. Back when I was young I used to be quite lovely. Men would come from far and wide to catch a glimpse of my lovely face," Kaede said gazing off, remembering times when people used to call her beautiful.

"How come you never got married then?" Shippo asked amazed that Kaede had such an interesting history with the boys.

"I guess I never really met a man that I loved enough to give up single life for. There was this one man Shippo. He was quite a hunk. His name was Yenke and he was deeply in love with me. He'd sit and stare at me for hours on end. He asked me to wed him, but after taking a good look at my heart I refused. He left heartbroken swearing to wander for the rest of his life and never to look at another woman other than me. I've never doubted my decision. Still from time to time I wonder if he is still wandering thinking about me. I hope not," Kaede said somewhat sadly.

"Don't worry Kaede," Shippo said trying to think of something to comfort her. "I'm sure if he could see you now he'd realize how lucky he was to get away and not have to spend his whole life with someone so old and unattractive."

"Yes I'm sure your - hey wait a minute," Kaede said realizing what Shippo said. But before she could yell at him a villager ran up to her.

"Priestess, we're finished all the preparations for the banquet tonight. We just need to know what time we're starting," the man said.

"Uh oh," Kaede said in shock. "Umm. I'll tell you later," she said and the man ran off to get back to his chores. Kaede breathed a sigh of frustration. What was she going to do?

"What's wrong Kaede?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know what to do. You told me everyone has left and I don't think they'll be back in time for the banquet we were preparing for them to celebrate the defeat of Naraku. With none of them here the whole celebration will be ruined! And I can't cancel it, not after all the villagers have worked so hard to prepare it. Plus all the children are looking forward to it," Kaede said sadly.

"I have an idea! Tell the villagers to be ready at sunset and then we'll have our feast," Shippo said.

"What are you thinking?" Kaede asked a little confused.

"Just leave it to me," Shippo said running off. Kaede stared after him. Did he really have a plan that would save the villagers from disappointment? There was no way of knowing so she was just going to have to wait and find out.

**At Sunset**

Kaede stood in front of the large crowd of villagers biding for time. Shippo had said he had a plan, but he was no where to be found. She had no choice but to cancel the feast.

"Villagers, thank you for all your efforts this past week preparing the feast but," Kaede began but stopped when she saw a glint of red among the trees. She stared into the forest trying to identify what it was. It was InuYasha, but Shippo had said he had left to get Kagome. So who was this half demon. Shippo must have used his transform technique to turn into InuYasha. The little kitsune was much smarter than Kaede had imagined. He had saved the feast. She looked back to the waiting audience with a huge smile on her face.

"Villagers, I give you the demon who has risked his life countless times for the sake of others. He has devoted his life to ridding the world of evil Naraku, and two weeks ago he finally succeeded. This demon has shown bravery, strength, and persistence. Because of him we are all safe from Naraku. He is a role model for us all. Please welcome," Kaede stopped for dramatic effect and to give Shippo time to walk through the crowd toward her.

Shippo disguised as InuYasha began walking from the forest when Kaede said role model. _I better hurry or else I'll miss my entrance_, Shippo thought and began running. Just as he was about to reach the crowd of villagers he tripped over a rock and fell, turning back into his real form. The villagers all turned to look what had caused the commotion.

"Please welcome," Kaede said as she saw InuYasha emerging from the trees. She watched him fall and change back. "Shippo?" she said in surprise. The villagers looked at Kaede and then back at Shippo trying to figure out what was going on. Then they burst into cheers. Shippo tried to reach Kaede to apologize. The feast was ruined after all, and he had practiced so much to look like InuYasha. The villagers crowded around him so he couldn't get through.

"You saved us all from Naraku," a woman said bowing so low she looked shorter than Shippo. Shippo looked at her in surprise.

"Thank you so much," a man said patting him on the back. Shippo almost laughed out loud. Did they seriously think he had defeated Naraku? A small demon like him? Could they really be that stupid?

"You are so brave," someone else shouted out. Obviously they could.

"How did it feel defeating such a powerful foe?" a woman asked. Shippo tried to think of a solution to the problem. There were two options. He could tell the crowd he had never really defeated Naraku. Or he could give them what they wanted to hear. It didn't even take a second to figure out which one to pick.

"It was a great feeling," he said. He had to give the people what they wanted to hear. Who cares that he wasn't even there when InuYasha and Kagome were fighting him. He had heard the story from them and he could make up the details. "Although the battle was tough I knew I would win because good always triumphs over evil," he said loud enough so the people in the back would hear. The villagers cheered again and everyone started getting food for him.

"Tell us again Shippo. How did you defeat Naraku?" a little girl asked.

"I was cornered and knew there was only one thing to do. I used transform to change into a mouse, ran between Naraku's legs, transformed back into myself and then used fox fire," Shippo explained. He had told the story 4 times already but he never got tired of seeing the amazed faces of those around him.

"I thought another demon had defeated Naraku. What was his name again, oh yeah, InuYasha," a man said.

"Well he was there but he was too frightened to move," Shippo said trying to think of something fast. "Luckily I was there to save him," Shippo added. There were murmurs of sympathy for InuYasha. Shippo overheard one woman say to another "Can't blame him for being afraid. After all so were all of us." He smiled. It was payback time. He was going to get revenge on InuYasha for all the abuse and punches he had done to Shippo. Shippo further described InuYasha's scared expression and fatal wounds and how he had begged Shippo to help. Kaede listened with interest, but didn't say anything.

"We have to include that part about InuYasha on the stone," a man said laughing.

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked.

"We're writing the whole account on a large stone near our village so everyone who enters will know the story of who defeated Naraku. Shippo your name will become famous," the man said. Shippo felt a chill run down his back. From now on everyone entering the village would read the stone and be aware that InuYasha was a coward and Shippo had defeated Naraku. InuYasha wouldn't be happy when he found out, but it was too late for regrets. His name would go down in history. His guilt and fear of what InuYasha would do to him melted away as he thought of future generations looking up to him. It was InuYasha's own fault that he had left the village. Besides, Shippo had suffered a lot on their travels. It was time he had a little fame.

**Hey! Sorry it took so long but I'm kind of bust right now with tests and projects and stuff. This past week I've been reading Girl Got Game 4, 5, and 6. It's a really good story for anyone who's interested. XxDKAxX.**


	16. The Creator Wasik and his Followers

**The Creator Wasik and his Followers**

"Please Sango. This will be the last time, I promise," Miroku said doing his best to look like a sad puppy dog.

"You have to stop tricking people. You can't keep doing this, your not a kid playing a prank, you're an adult who should try to be more responsible," Sango said trying to reason with him, but it wasn't doing much good.

"I know, I know. But aren't you tired of sleeping on the floor outside? Wouldn't it be nice to sleep on a warm bed?" miroku said trying to convince her to see things from his point of view. Sango considered his suggestion. A warm bed did sound nice. She was tired of sleeping on the hard floor. It couldn't hurt if he just did it one more time.

"There's a house right there," Miroki said pointing to a large house close by. "I'll just tell them I sense a demonic aura coming this way and that I would be glad to perform an exorcism in exchange for a night's rest. You don't have to say anything, just go along with the story," he said looking at Sango. Sango stared at him, trying to make it look like she was still considering it when she had actually already given in.

Miroku stared back at her with those gorgeous blue eyes of his. They looked so sincere that any villager would be tricked into thinking anything he said was true. Staring into those eyes would make any villager believe he was telling the truth, and any village women fall head over heels. Those eyes and that face made him seem like an innocent monk with only the puresdt intentions at mind. But Sango knew better than to believe his stories, but that still didn't keep her from getting lost in his eyes.

"Alright, let's go," Sango said with a sigh. Miroku smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her toward the house. A man was outside digging holes in the ground.

"Excuse me, do you live here?" miroku asked stopping in front of the man. The man looked up in surprise, unaccustomed to having visitors in such a remote location. His eyes seemed to widen at the sight of them.

"Would you happen to be a monk?" he said standing up, not answering their question. The man was tall and Sango only reached up to his shoulder. He also looked very strong.

"Yes, I am," Miroku said slowly, not sure of what to expect.

"Then you must join us for dinner and stay the night," the man said eagerly. Miroku seemed a bit taken aback by this unexpected offer.

"If you insist we'd be glad to stay," Miroku said happily.

"Well you weren't really invited, but I suppose you can come along," the man said glaring at Sango. Before she could reply the man had turned around and was leading them to the house. Sango glared at him.

"We were just about to eat dinner," the man said, showing them to a large table covered in food.

"We came right on time then. It looks delicious. Who made all this?" Miroku said gazing at the food.

"I did," a voice said. Sango an Miroku both turned around to see a man in the doorway. He was the same height as the first man, but a bit shorter, and he had the same facial look.

"This is my brother, Abel. He is an amazing cook. I'd starve without him around," the first man said, putting his arm around his brother in an affectionate manner.

"And you are?" Sango asked noticing the man never introduced himself.

"Let me call the others for dinner," he said ignoring Sango's question. He walked through the doorway leaving Sango and Miroku alone with Abel. They stared at him waiting for him to sit down but he stayed glued to the wall, his face never looking up.

The man soon returned with three other people. Two men, one a monk, the other a priest, and one priestess. They all sat down at the table beside each other across from Miroku and Sango. The man sat at one end of the table and then Abel sat at the other.

"Let us give thanks for this meal and our guest, Miroku, the monk. We are glad Wasik is with us and hope that he will forever remain at our side to guide and protect us," the man said bowing his head in prayer. Everyone else bowed their heads in respect, except Sango who was angry that she wasn't mentioned in the prayer as a guest, only Miroku was, but still she kept her mouth shut through the remainder of the prayer. Sango glanced at Miroku to see if he had noticed, but he was looking intently at the man at the head of the table.

"Let's eat," the man said picking up his chopsticks. This seemed to be the sign for everyone to start the meal, and once everyone was eating the atmosphere of the room seemed a lot less tense. "My name is Cain, by the way. I have lived here for two years and I run this estate. You've come to us at an interesting time Miroku."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked Cain. Instead the priest across the table answered him.

"We are beginning our spiritual journey soon," he said.

"A spiritual journey?" Miroku said puzzled.

"A Spiritual journey with Wasik of course," Cain said. Sango noticed the two other men nod in agreement, Abel stared down at his food, and the priestess looked at Cain with a strange expression on her face.

"What's Wasik?" Miroku asked.

"You don't know Wasik?" the priest said in surprise. Miroku shook his head.

"Wasik is a who, not a what. He was the one who created the world, created us. We are merely his servants. He protects is and keeps us safe," Cain explained.

"He is a great spirit. That's why we have decided to give our lives to him," the monk said.

"Give your lives? What are you talking about?" Sango asked.

"After all Wasik has given us so much we are honoured to be able to give something back. Wasik will use our spiritual powers to rid the world of evil," the priest said.

"I'm not quite sure I understand," Miroku said looking at them in confusion.

"What's not to understand. We're people who have decided to give our lives for the benefit of this world and the people in it. By giving up our lives we are obtaining peace for all," the priest said.

"You're giving up your lives. That doesn't sound right," Sango said loudly, to make sure she was not ignored again. The two men across from her looked shocked that she should question their beliefs in such a way.

"Keep your opinions to yourself. We wouldn't expect a person like you to understand," Cain said slowly. The other people at the table gave Sango each a dirty look. Only Abel wore the same dead expression he always wore.

"Everyone is entitled to have and share their own opinion. If you don't like it we can leave. I agree with Sango that your methods seem odd, but I will not question it. However of you are rude to her again we leave immediately." Miroku said harshly, finally coming to Sango's defense.

"So sorry, I'm just not used to speaking with others. I have been isolated for a long time. Forgive me," Cain said looking at Sango. Sango nodded her forgiveness, although Cain did not look sorry at all.

"Most people have a hard time understanding our ways at first, but once we explain they begin to see our point of view," Cain said. "This world is filled with dangerous and evil creatures. There are demons in every corner of the earth. I have found a way to harness the spiritual power from priests, priestesses, and monks and I use that power to destroy demons. I only know what Wasik has taught me. I see him in my dreams each night and he reminds me of my task. Spread the word and destroy all demons. I must rid the world of evil demons and to do that I need to drain some of the energy of people with spiritual powers, with their consent of course. I like to think of us as the saviors of this world. We would be honored if you would join us in our quest. Ahh, Abel prepare us some tea." Cain said once they had finished eating.

Sango glared at Cain in anger. So Miroku was allowed to stay and they were all treating him like some sort of king, but she was ignored. These people sounded like lunatics to her. Who would give up their lives to destroy demons? Especially sonce you could fight them like a normal person did.

"I don't have any spiritual powers but I fight demons in my own way," Sango said glaring at Cain. "You should not have to give up your lives to do something like us," she said staring at the two men across the table.

"Your opinion does not matter," Cain said.

"I think we should leave," Miroku said standing up.

"Wait you must have your tea first," Cain said as Abel walked into the room with a kettle. Sango ignored him and stormed out of the room. She waited outside the house for Miroku wondering how long it would take him to escape. Those maniacs sure seemed intent on getting him to join their stupid club.

"Come inside Sango," Miroku said.

"Let's just go. I don't like these people. They're crazy," Sango said angrily.

"Just ignore them. Let's stay the night and we'll leave in the morning," Miroku said, putting his arm around her shoulder and steering her back inside the house. I blushed and almost let him lead me inside, but I had to stand up for myself. "I don't want to stay. Please let's go."

"I'm staying here tonight, you may do as you wish," Miroku said suddenly cold to her. Sango stared at him in surprise as he walked back into the house without her. Sango followed him inside and into the room they were sharing. It was a comfortable size, but the room was completely bare. I lay down on the opposite side of the room from him, hoping he would realize I was still angry. He said nothing and I lay for a long time, not being able to fall asleep because it was so uncomfortable.

There was a knock at the door and Abel came in. "Cain told me to bring you some tea. I'll just leave it here," he said putting it on the floor between them. After he was gone Sango got up to check if Miroku was still asleep. His eyes were shut and his breathing seemed regular. She got up to go to the bathroom, before drinking her tea.

"Where are you going?" Miroku said looking up at her. His eyes were glowing in the soft candlelight and Sango was afraid for some reason.

"Just to the bathroom," she said not meeting his eyes. As she was about to leave the room Miroku called her back.

"I've decided to stay, Sango. I need to help Wasik bring evil to an end. You should go on without me," he said softly.

**Hey! What's up? How's school for everyone? It's exam time so I wish everyone good luck on their exams. I'm glad tomorrow is a PA day so I could laze around the house. I read Ceres 13. it was pretty good but I'm really confused about the celestial maiden purpose thing. Oh well I'm sure it'll explain in the 14th volume. **

**Last weekend I got this huge poster from my friend of Fruits Basket. It's wider than the door and almost as tall as me. Not exaggerating. I have no idea where to put it, but I love it. And she gave me Fruits Basket playing cards. It was great/ They say you can get all this cheap anime stuff from Pacific mall. I should go there….. Anyway I will continue this scene of Sango and Miroku in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

**XxDKAxX.**

**I don't own InuYasha or Sango or Kagome or Miroku or Kaede or Shippo or Kilala, but I did make up Cain and Abel. Well really I stole those names too…from the bible…it doesn't really matter… but they are significant characters that will play an essential role in the story… you'll see. You know I didn't make up Wasik either. It's actually the last name of a guy that I used to know. I just keep blathering on and on.. ok I'll shut up now. But send me reiews! Please!**


	17. An Escaped Foe

**An Escaped Foe**

Sango didn't reply and walked out of the room. She stood outside shaking. Miroku was really acting strange. It wasn't like him at all. Something was going on. She walked through the house to find the bathroom. She paused when she heard Cain and Abel talking.

"Did you give her the tea?" Cain asked, his voice loud and controlling.

"I did, but I don't know if she'll drink it," Abel said so softly Sango could barely hear.

"It doesn't matter. The monk is under our control," Cain said.

Sango went as quickly as she could back to the room. Miroku was sitting up staring out the window. His eyes had a glazed over look as if he couldn't really see what he was looking at. Sango went straight for the tea. She poured herself a cup and inspected the liquid. It smelled really strong for just tea. There was a familiar scent from her childhood. She recognized it as a powder that demon slayers used to destroy demons. They would put out food with the powder on it. Once the demons ate it they were easily defeated. It blocked off a part of their mind so they took longer to think. It was sort of like the effect alcohol had on people. Made them react slower.

To use the powder on a person though was a lot more serious. That person could easily be controlled and manipulated based on whatever lies they were told. But it only lasted for a day, or until the powder was removed from the system. Cain and Abel must be giving the priest, monk and priestess a cup of tea each day with this weird powder in order to keep them here, and drain their power.

Sango bit her lip and tried to think of a plan. She could easily get her and Miroku out if she hit him over the head. But what about the other people here? Could she just leave them here to be used by these two wacko brothers? The best plan would be to wait until tomorrow when the drugs in the tea wore off then all she would have to do was to keep anyone from drinking anymore tea. It sounded like a plan.

"Goodnight Miroku," Sango said before falling asleep. He said nothing in reply. She wasted little time falling asleep and was up early the next morning. She sat outside the room watching as everyone got through their morning routines. She saw the priestess emerge and decided to try talking to her. After all she had said nothing at the dinner last night.

"Hello," Sango said standing in front of her. The priestess said nothing. "Did you drink your tea this morning?"

"I never drink the tea," the priestess responded bluntly. If she didn't drink the tea she shouldn't be under any spell. Maybe she could help the others escape.

"You were really quiet during dinner yesterday I'm just wondering whether you agree with this guy's weird plan," sango asked trying to find out why she continued to stay if she wasn't being drugged. Why would someone willingly sacrifice their life?

"He's not a weird guy," the priestess said sharply. Sango nodded her apology.

"Okay, what about the plan, are you really willing to sacrifice yourself?" Sango asked.

"I'm not going to sacrifice myself. Only the priest and monk are going to die, and now your friend has joined them. Cain finally has enough people," the priestess murmured.

"Enough people for what?" Sango asked in a soft voice.

"To rid the world of evil demons," she said.

"But don't you think it's wrong, sacrificing people?" Sango asked determined to find out if the priestess really believed in the plan. The priestess hesitated.

"It's wrong, but it's the only way. I'll stay with Cain because I love him, just as you won't leave the monk," the priestess said walking away. Sango stared after her. She was in love with Cain. She stayed because she loved him. She said Cain would never use her in his little plan, but Sango was unsure.

"Something's coming," Abel said running through the hallway. "Cain, it's a demon!"

Sango ran outside. Out front there was a huge monkey demon. It went up to the house, each footstep making the ground shake. Sango was about to attack when she saw Cain running out the back door with the priestess. They ran hand in hand, and she thought maybe Cain did love the priestess, even if he was crazy. Abel ran after them running at a much slower speed. Sango ran over to them.

"What about the preist and the monks?" Abel cried out looking back at the house. "We need them for our plan."

"We can get other followers. There is still time," Cain said looking at his brother and noticing for the first time that Sango was following them.

"How dare you just leave these people to die. There's no way they can fight this demon with the drugs you gave them," Sango shouted. Cain didn't turn around but kept running.

"Isn't it more important to rescue your friend instead of running after me? The drugs won't let him leave the house and its being torn to shreds. Seems to me it would be a good idea to help him," Cain said. Sango looked toward the house. It was being demolished by the giant gorilla. Another demon appeared in front of the group. Sango started running back to the house leaving Cain, Abel and the priestess to fight the second gorilla by themselves. She saw Cain run with the priestess through the gorilla's legs. When Abel tried to follow he tripped.

"Cain, help me," he cried out as the gorilla's hands reached toward him. Sango watched Cain run from his brother without a backward glance, and she turned away disgusted. Sango stared at Abel and considered helping him when she heard Miroku's voice.

"Sango help," he cried out from the house. Sango ran into the house to find Miroku, her heart pounding as she wondered if he was alright. When she saw Miroku standing unhurt she breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Help me save him," Miroku said trying to lift a huge piece of wood that had fallen from the ceiling. Sango grabbed the piece of wood and saw it had fallen on top of the priest who was lying unconscious on the ground. "I'll lift the wood you pull him out," Miroku ordered already lifting the huge piece of wood. Sango quickly grabbed the priest and dragged him out. Miroku dropped the wood and picked the priest up. Sango helped Miroku half drag, half carry the priest out of the house. The other monk was outside with a distressed look on his face.

"What's going on?" the monk asked in confusion. Sango and Miroku ignored the question and tried to wake up the priest. It took a minute for the priest to come to, but after he was awake he started asking questions as well.

"The last thing I remember is being invited to dinner and now I'm here," the monk said.

"You were drugged," Sango explained, "Cain wanted to use your spiritual powers torid the world of demons or something."

"Where are they now. I'd like to give them a piece of my mind," the monk said. Sango showed them the direction in which Cain had escaped. She saw Abel's body lying on the ground. After inspecting his body she realized he was dead. The gorilla demons were both gone, so the group decided to bury his body.

"I'm going after Cain. I'll make sure that he never does this to another person again," the monk said with resolve.

"I'll come with you," the priest said.

"We will not rest until we have found and killed him," they said together starting off on their own journey for revenge. The sun had already started setting and Sango was surprised at how quickly the day had gone by.

"Reminds you of someone a long time ago doesn't it?" Miroku asked with a smile.

Sango nodded. "We were so different, had different abilities and weaknesses, but we had one common goal – to defeat Naraku. Now that's done with we've been drifting apart from InuYasha and Kagome. I really miss them," Sango said sadly.

"We'll be back at Kaede's village before you know it," Miroku said grabbing Sango by the waist. "But you know if you had never run off we wouldn't have had to leave in the first place."

"If you hadn't gotten me upset I wouldn't have left. It was a misunderstanding and it's over now. Feel happy that I forgave you," Sango said harshly. Miroku looked up and decided not to mention it wasn't his fault that she had jumped to the conclusion that he had cheated on her. But he decided to say something nice instead.

"How sweet of you to forgive me," he said trying not to sound sarcastic. "You're the best wife a man could want."

Sango wasn't used to being called "Wife" and it made her feel sort of uneasy. She imagined her future with Miroku, wondering what would happen and where their lives might take them. Would they live in a small house or big house? Would they have children? Sango blushed at this thought. To have children seemed to be the most wonderful thing Sango could imagine doing with her life. The process of making these children was a harder to imagine. She closed her eyes deep in thought. The images going through her head were sort of embarrassing, but not entirely unwanted. This past week she had been waiting for Miroku to make a move, and had been surprised when he hadn't. Maybe he was waiting for her to make the first move.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking about what you said," Sango replied casually. They started walking side by side. Sango was deep in thought. How could she tell Miroku that she loved him and wanted him without seeming like an idiot?

"Your face has a far off look. Thinking of someone special?" he teased.

"Just you," Sango admitted.

"Good things I hope," he said. Sango could only nod in reply.

"Miroku, do you want to have children?" Sango asked surprising them both.

"Yes, I would like children, wouldn't you?" Miroku asked. His gaze was so penetrating that Sango had to look away.

"Of course I would like children. I just wanted to make sure you were serious about it," Sango said.

"What makes you think I'm not serious?" Miroku asked gazing at the sky, watching the starts begin to appear.

"I don't know, maybe I thought you're only interested in children because of the.." Sango stuttered off, unable to continue.

"Hmm. Well there is that. But there's also the fact that I'm crazy about you and I want to start a life together, full of happiness and laughter. You don't have to be worried about sex, alright. We don't have to do anything you don't want to," Miroku said softly. Sango turned a bright pink. She couldn't believe the next few words were coming out of her mouth, but she couldn't stop from saying them.

"I do want to," she mumbled. Miroku stared at her in surprise. A huge smile broke out on his face.

"I've been waiting to hear you say that," he said. Sango tensed up as she felt Miroku's hand reaching for her butt. She ran forward away from him before he could touch her.

"You can't run forever. I'll get you in my arms sooner or later and then I won't let you go until morning," he said in a way that made Sango's heart race. He started running after her and she ran as fast as she could, trying to give Miroku a hard time. She couldn't keep from laughing. She felt so happy, so alive. Just imagining what Miroku and her would do that night made her shiver in anticipation.

"Then catch me if you can," she shouted, her laugh echoing through the starry night.

**Hey! So I updated really fast this time, InuYasha only Miko. I was going to wait until I got 5 reviews but then I decided who cares. The reviews I got were good, especially from SonoftheHanyou (thanks a lot!), so I updated. Sorry if it takes me awhile sometimes, but I'm busy with school and stuff. I hope you understand. ;) The next chapter will be about InuYasha and Kagome and I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**Anyway, bye for now. Send more reviews! XxDKAxX. (I wonder if anyone even reads this? Sometimes I think I'm writing this section for no reason and people only care about the actual story. Okay let's do a test. If you're reading this write a review with the secret word "rose" in it. Just to test if people actually read my little blurbs. I don't know I like writing them as much as the actual story. **


	18. InuYasha's Idea

**Chapter 18**

**InuYasha's Idea**

"Kagome child, what are you wearing?" Kaede said when Kagome and InuYasha walked through the door. It was late at night and all the villagers were asleep. Shippo was snoring nearby; tired from all the fun he was having during the day. After the villagers had learned that Shippo had defeated Naraku they had been a lot friendlier, showering him with praise and treats. He was popular with all the village children and was asked to play with them every waking moment. Although it was fun, it really wore Shippo out.

Kaede was surprised to see InuYasha and Kagome just walk through her door. She had been expecting several more days to go by before she saw them again. But instead of first asking why they had come so soon she had been forced to ask about Kagome's outfit. Although it was dark inside the hut Kaede could see that Kagome was wearing next to nothing. And the colour was so blinding and ugly Kaede had to look away.

"I don't want to talk about it. Do you have something else I can change into?" Kagome asked in a tired voice. After all she had been through today she just wanted to get some rest.

"Follow me," Kaede said, leading her through the hut. She handed Kagome the usual miko outfit of red pants and a white shirt. Kagome grabbed it gratefully and quickly went into a separate room to change into it. InuYasha walked in just as she finished changing.

"Don't barge in on me like that," Kagome complained, throwing him a dirty look.

"Sorry," InuYasha muttered, although he didn't sound sorry.

"Here. Get rid of this stupid outfit. I never want to see it again," Kagome said throwing him the pink cloth. He caught it and a funny expression crossed his face. Kagome waited for him to leave so she could get some sleep, but he just stood there with the same strange expression.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"It's nothing really," InuYasha murmured. "It's just I kind of liked the outfit on you," he said slowly. Kagome laughed to see InuYasha blush.

"If you like it I'll buy another one. There are lots of clothes like that in my era. Just get rid of that one, pink isn't even my colour. I'll get a red one maybe," Kagome said thoughtfully. She looked at the floor, suddenly realizing what she was saying and what it meant. Sure she had thought of doing it with InuYasha before, but thinking about it and doing it were two totally different things. Plus she had no idea what InuYasha wanted or whether he was ready for a serious relationship. She looked at him and was surprised to see how intent his gaze was on her. He took a couple of steps forward so he was standing right in front of her. Kagome stood frozen in spot, unable to move or look away. Judging from his expression it seemed InuYasha wanted to start a relationship very much, and very soon too, for that matter.

"I would like that," he said softly, leaning toward her. Kagome's breath caught in her throat and her heartbeat sped up. She closed her eyes when InuYasha kissed her. His arms went around her protectively. She reached out for him, instinctively. He lowered her to the ground and lay down on top of her. His tongue probed her mouth as if searching for something. She kept her eyes closed, taking deep breaths between kisses. Was this it? The moment she had been saving herself for? It seemed too soon, she didn't want it. And with Kaede and Shippo right in the next room. Wonder if one of them walked in on them right in the middle?

InuYasha opened her shirt, revealing her bare chest. His face seemed to dig into her neck and his hand went to hold her breast. Kagome cried out and tried to cover herself up. She had been afraid of something, but looking up now it was the same InuYasha she had always known. He looked down at her for a long time and it was really quiet. Kagome could do nothing but hold her breath and look back, unsure of whether or not she should say something. Before she could decide InuYasha rolled off of her and stood up, without a word. Kagome watched him, and saw a hurt expression in his eyes. She quickly stood up too.

"Wait InuYasha, I'm sorry," Kagome said trying to grab his hand. He stopped to face her. Kagome couldn't explain how she was feeling. It was just happening all too fast. As if life was in high speed, and she could only be left behind. When InuYasha was kissing her it had felt nice, but for some reason she had imagined Hojo and had screamed involuntarily. Now she got the idea she had hurt InuYasha's feelings. As proof he wouldn't even look at her. He gazed at the floor, and Kagome couldn't help but feel bad. "I'm really sorry, we can-"

"Don't you dare apologize to me," InuYasha said in what seemed like an angry voice. Kagome took a step back in surprise. "Don't think you should apologize to me. I should be apologizing to you. I just acted on impulse with no regard for how you must be feeling. It was very selfish of me. Forgive me," he said. Kagome saw that he wasn't angry at her, but at himself for forcing himself on her.

"Of course I forgive you. I love you InuYasha," Kagome said softly. InuYasha hugged her.

"I don't deserve you," he whispered into her hair. "Now get some rest. You're probably very tired," he said after a moment of peaceful silence. Kagome nodded and did what she was told. InuYasha sat by the door listening to the soft sound of Kagome's breathing. He looked at her and realized she hadn't brought any clothes to change into. He decided to run back to her era and get some. He had the idea that Kagome didn't really like wearing the miko outfit, because she thought it reminded him of Kikyo. Sure he thought about her, but he had no more feelings toward her. He only had love for Kagome. All he needed to do was to prove it to her.

He hurried through the well, noting how the sky was already getting lighter. He ran into Kagome's house and picked up her uniform and some other clothes from her closet. He was about to run back out when he heard a noise from the room at the end of the hall. Could it be that idiot that had tried to rape Kagome, what was his name, Hopo? If so InuYasha was ready to give him a beating that would make him wish he were dead. He tiptoed to the door and threw it open. Kagome's mom, Misa was sitting on her bed watching TV. She turned it on when InuYasha stepped in.

"You startled me," she said smiling at him. "You're so early, is something wrong? Is Kagome here?" InuYasha stood embarrassed for making such a scene.

"She's not here. I just came to get some clothes for her," InuYasha said holding out the pile of clothes in his hand as proof.

"Oh, I brought Kagome some clothes on our trip. Everything was really cute and cheap," Misa said getting out of bed and handing him a bag. InuYasha took it and they stood for a moment in an awkward silence.

"I best be getting back," InuYasha said, but just as he was about to leave a picture caught his eye. He stopped to look at it for a minute. In it, a man and a woman were standing side by side, smiling at the camera. The woman was wearing a long white dress and looked very familiar.

"Is that you?" InuYasha asked all thoughts of leaving gone from his head. Misa went to stand beside him.

"That's me, alright. Twenty years ago. That's her father," she said in a sad voice. InuYasha stared at the picture, enraptured. "We had a lovely wedding. It was sunny and all the guests said they had a lovely time," Misa went on, wondering why InuYasha was so interested in the picture.

"A wedding, huh," InuYasha said the gears in his brain turning. "Those are pretty important, aren't they?" he asked.

"Yes, I suppose so, but why do you ask?" Misa asked, although she already knew the answer. InuYasha hesitated, unable to decide whether he should say his idea or not. His mind was made up. It was the perfect decision. Right now, the perfect thing to make Kagome happy was a wedding! If he wanted to do it right he would definitely need Kagome's moms help. But he had no idea how she would react.

"Does this have to do with you and Kagome?" Misa said, trying to prompt and answer from him.

"No," InuYasha cried out quickly. "Well…. Let's see…" Misa stood waiting for a response. Knowing InuYasha they would be here all day. She had the perfect idea to get him to confess his secret.

"I must say I won't agree with a match between you and Kagome so easily. After all her home and her life is right here. She has so many opportunities still available to her, like getting a job and going to college. She may find someone here. You and Kagome, I simply approve of such a match," Misa said.

"But I love her, and I don't care what you approve of because she loves me back and that's all that matters. I don't need your help planning a wedding. I'll do it on my own," InuYasha said defiantly.

"Excellent. I must congratulate you InuYasha. A wedding is the perfect idea. Kagome will be thrilled. I can't wait to get started. I'll buy her dress, and order a hairdresser. I'll help you pick out a nice ring, and you'll need a suit. And you can't forget about flowers. And we'll have to send out invitations," Misa said clapping her hands. InuYasha stared at her in surprise. "When should we have it?"

"In four days," InuYasha said. "I want it to be on her birthday." Misa looked at him in surprise.

"Four days. You must be joking me. It's impossible. There's just too much to do," she cried out.

"We don't need all the things you just said. Just get the essentials," InuYasha said. Misa nodded.

"If we're going to do this we're going to do it properly. I'm up for the challenge. If you're willing to do everything I say in the next four days we'll get it done," Misa said, looking serious for a minute.

"Alright," InuYasha nodded, having no idea what he had gotten himself into.

**Hey! Happy Valentine's Day! It's so appropriate cause this chapter is full of romance. Thanks for the reviews! I love to read them. Send more please. By the way I don't know what Kagome's moms name is so I just called her Misa, guess what anime book it's from. Anyway until next time XxDKAxX.**


	19. Friendly Conversations

**Chapter 19**

**Friendly Conversations**

"InuYasha you look exhausted! What did you do? Have you been fighting demons to keep up your strength?" Miroku asked as InuYasha sluggishly walked over to wear Miroku was sitting and sat down beside him.

"If I were fighting demons I wouldn't be as exhausted as I am just spending time in Kagome's era. Her mom is a complete nightmare," InuYasha said. He had filled Miroku and Sango in on his plan for Kagome's birthday. They both thought a wedding was a fantastic idea, the surefire way to start the relationship, and it was up to them to keep Kagome distracted when InuYasha spent all his time in the present with Kagome's mom preparing all the wedding details.

InuYasha grimaced at the memory of trying on the black suit that he was supposed to wear. He had also needed shoes and had spent a few hours in the shoe store trying shoes on because he couldn't find a pair that were comfortable. In the end Misa had just bought the pair she had liked the best. He had helped pick out a small flowery cake, chocolate in flavour, because that was his all time favourite. He had even picked out a ring, with the help of Misa. It wasn't anything really flashy or expensive, but it was nice, with a sparkly diamond in the centre and two smaller ones on either side. Misa had insisted the ring be in white gold, but InuYasha couldn't care less what the ring was like. He knew Kagome wouldn't care that much either. He knew that he loved her and he didn't need any symbol of it. But if Misa said they needed a ring then he was willing to get one. Being dragged all over the place wasn't fun, but he would do anything to make kag happy.

So he did everything Misa asked him to. Even if he felt ridiculous doing it. He would grind his teeth and bear it. Misa had wanted him to get a hair cut, so at most his hair would be shoulder length.

"It'll look better short, and then you won't have to worry about it as much. Plus it'll show the outline of your face more," Misa had said in a persuasive voice. InuYasha only had two words for her "No Way!"

"Kagome's sure going to be surprised," Miroku said. InuYasha couldn't even imagine her reaction. He only knew he couldn't wait to see it.

"Where is Kagome anyway?" InuYasha asked looking around. Some children were playing nearby, but other than that they were alone. Miroku shrugged and InuYasha got up to look for her. He didn't like spending so much time away from her. Miroku and Sango had promised to keep her busy during the day, but he knew she must be missing him just as much as he missed her.

"Wait, what time are you taking Kagome back to her era?" Miroku asked before iy could walk away.

"Early. We have to have time to get ready. Her mom booked some hair lady to fix her hair or something. While she gets ready I go with her brother and grandfather to the park to wait for her and her mom to show up. Then we get married," iy said, surprised at how calm his voice sounded saying the words "We get married."

"What are you going to do after?" Miroku asked giving InuYasha a sly smile.

"We're going out for dinner and then back to Kagome's house for cake, and then we come here for another small celebration," InuYasha said wondering why Miroku was looking so exasperated. "We'll bring you back some cake, so don't look so upset."

"Not that – I mean later as in later. You know night of," Miroku said. InuYasha blushed.

"I really haven't thought much about it. What about you and Sango? How did you guys," iy trailed off, hoping Miroku could offer some good advice on the subject. _He should have some advice, after all it is his favourite topic_, InuYasha thought.

"I don't know, it just happened naturally with me and Sango. And don't worry about kag, she'll just do whatever she fells like. I thought Sango was shy, but she sure surprised me that night. Who would have guessed. I think woman all pretend to be clueless but inside they're just like men. Just act natural and Kagome will probably tell you what she wants to do. If you want I could get Sango to find out for you," Miroku said, smiling as he thought of his wife.

"So things are going good between you guys still? No fights yet?" InuYasha asked. He had been surprised to find Miroku and Sango so close when he had returned. He had expected a breakup over something Miroku did or said, but the couple seemed to be lasting.

"Nope, we're very much on love. She yells at me a lot, and is on my back about almost everything I do, but I know how to manage her, and now I can't imagine my life without her in it. And it's thanks to you InuYasha. If Naraku didn't hate you so much he would have never framed you for killing her village and I never would have met her," Miroku said sincerely.

"I'm glad I could help out," InuYasha said as he stood up. He had caught the scent of something sweet and delicious. Kagome.

-------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

"We should probably be heading back now. InuYasha usually gets back around this time and I know he wants to spend as much time with you as he can," Sango said. Kagome nodded, although she didn't really want to go back. If InuYasha wanted to spend so much time with her why did he just disappear during the day? It didn't make sense, and she knew he was hiding something, but he wouldn't tell her what. It frustrated her, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Hopefully we're having chicken for dinner. InuYasha would like that, isn't chicken his favourite?" Sango asked.

"Can we stop talking about him," Kagome snapped at her. Sango merely nodded in response, and they walked on in silence for a few minutes before Kagome started to feel bad for snapping at her friend. "How are things between you and Miroku?" she asked hoping Sango wouldn't be upset with her.

"Pretty good," Sango replied.

"Just pretty good, I expected more," Kagome said jokingly. She had noticed that Sango had changed a lot since living with Miroku. She was still the same person, but she seemed a lot more confident and sure of herself. She laughed a lot more often, and there were times when she would just sit gazing into the sky and smile. Kagome couldn't help but wonder if she would change soon too.

"I expected more too. The way he always used to ask every woman to bear his child I expected he'd be an expert at it. All those times must have been just talk because he barely knows what he's doing," Sango said.

"Sango, I wasn't talking about that!" Kagome said, blushing furiously. "And you shouldn't say that."

"It's the truth, okay, I may be exaggerating a bit," Sango said laughing at Kagome's face. "Don't worry he's getting better. But the best part is just seeing him naked. He looks so amazing, and has such a good body. I thought it would be really awkward doing it, but once we got started I just couldn't resist him. But don't say anything to Miroku about that. I don't want him to get any more conceited than he already is."

Kagome nodded, positive she would never say anything to Miroku about their conversation. "Are you happy Sango?" Kagome asked out of the blue. She didn't even realize she was saying it until it was out.

"Why do you ask?" Sango said surprised.

"I guess I'm just wondering… you had such a hard life and Kohaku died… and I think you just deserve to be happy," Kagome said.

"I am happy. The happiest I've ever been in my life. There's nothing better than knowing somebody loves you. And having such good friends, I can't help but be grateful. But you know how it feels, iy is crazy over you," Sango said giving a secretive smile, but Kagome didn't notice. She was lost in her own thoughts that kept asking her if iy loved her, why did he spend so much time away.

------------------------------------- 00 ---------------------------------------------

"Kagome, I'm so glad to see you," InuYasha said grabbing her hand. They had met outside the hut where the delicious smell of dinner was coming from. Kagome smiled. Whenever she saw InuYasha all the angry thoughts she had about him leaving during the day disappeared. She was just so happy to see him back. She couldn't help be afraid that one day he would just leave and not come back, but she tried to push that thought from her mind as soon as it came up. He probably was just trying to give her some space.

"Let's talk for a bit out here," InuYasha said pulling Kagome along before she could reply. "Food won't be ready for a bit more."

"Sure, is everything okay?" Kagome asked. InuYasha nodded his heart racing. Kagome had such an incredible effect on him; he couldn't believe that just being near her would make him so happy.

"It's your birthday tomorrow," InuYasha said trying to act natural. "I thought we could go back to your era and spend some time with your family. Maybe do something special," iy couldn't keep the excitement from his voice. _You're getting married tomorrow, _iy thought squeezing her hand. Thinking the words were the only way he could keep himself from saying them out loud.

"That sounds nice," Kagome said a bit surprised. She looked at InuYasha for clues. Was he planning some party for her birthday in her era?

"Then we'll leave tomorrow morning," InuYasha said.

"I can't wait," Kagome said thrilled she would get to spend the day with him. InuYasha was overjoyed that all his planning was soon going to pay off.

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to write. I've been really busy. Thanks to everyone whose written reviews. I really appreciate them. **

**XxDKAxX**


	20. Wedding Preparations

**Chapter 20**

InuYasha helped pull Kagome up the well, where a worried Sota was waiting.

"You're late," Sota whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry," InuYasha said cursing under his breath. Misa was probably going crazy.

"It was my fault. I slept in this morning," Kagome said. "Hey, how did you even know we were coming?" she asked, surprised. InuYasha had suggested to come here as a surprise and Sota wasn't supposed to know about it.

"InuYasha!" Kagome heard her mother yell from her bedroom window. She looked furious, but Kagome couldn't imagine why. InuYasha took one look at Misa and then ran into the house. Kagome's mom disappeared from the window and Kagome looked at her brother in confusion.

"What's going on Sota?" Kagome asked.

"It's a surprise so you're just going to have to wait and see," Sota said, running into the house. Kagome followed feeling annoyed at her brother's comment. Was there some surprise that her family and InuYasha cooked up without her knowing? She walked to her room where her mom was sitting on the bed. She wore a long red dress, and had make-up on.

"What are you so dressed up for?" Kagome asked.

"The hairdresser has been waiting an hour for you to get here. Couldn't you wake up and get here a little sooner?" her mother steered her into her room, where a middle-aged woman was waiting. Misa sat Kagome in a chair and left. The woman instantly started combing her hair.

"What do you want done?" she asked playing with Kagome's hair. Kagome was at a loss for words. Why was her mother going through all this trouble for her?

"Just put it up. We don't have a lot of time," Misa said leaning into the room. "If someone wasn't so late we could have taken our time, decided on a style, but no." Misa's voice trailed off as she walked away. The hairdresser smiled.

"Don't pay any attention to her," she said patting Kagome's shoulder. "Just tell me what you want done with your hair and I'll take care of it." Kagome opened her mouth, but couldn't speak. Too much was happening that she didn't understand.

"I think it would look nice up, but with ringlets coming down. I've got my curling iron and I'll be quick. We don't want a tight bun; it'll make your forehead look too big. But if we make it a bun with curls, I'm sure it'll look gorgeous. What do you think?" the lady asked, looking at her through the mirror.

"I guess so," Kagome said, bewildered. The woman immediately set to work, pulling and pinning Kagome's hair in what felt like a hundred different directions. She tried to keep her head straight, but it was impossible with the woman almost yanking out her hair. Kagome tried to ignore the pain on her scalp.

"Can you tell me what's going on here?" she asked, wondering if she might be able to get some answers.

"Your mom said you were heading to some party. Is today a special day, like a birthday or anniversary?" the woman asked. The woman looked up at her, but her hands didn't stop moving from Kagome's hair.

"Actually, it is my birthday," Kagome said embarrassed. The woman smiled.

"You should have told me, I offer a special birthday rate for all my customers," the woman said. "Hey, if it's your birthday, maybe it's a surprise party for you. Don't tell me you haven't thought about that. They're probably going to take you out to some fancy dinner or something. Wow, it seems really nice. You're a lucky girl."

Kagome nodded, unable to speak. It was true the thought had crosses her mind that they were taking her out somewhere, but she somehow knew it was more than just that. Her mother had never taken her out anywhere really special on her birthday before. What would make this year so special? And where did InuYasha disappear to? Something told her he was part of this crazy plan as well. It was a bit crazy, but it was supposed to be a surprise. Well it certainly was a surprise. Coming home she hadn't expected to be going out somewhere that required dresses and fancy hairstyles. Still Kagome enjoyed getting dressed up, and if anyone deserver a surprise party it was her. She couldn't wait to find out where they were going. She had a feeling this was going to be her best birthday yet. She had never dreamed of having a surprise birthday party before. But what Kagome didn't know was that she was getting a greater surprise than she realized.

"All done," the hairdresser said after finishing Kagome's hair and applying make-up.

"The hair looks lovely," Misa said suddenly at Kagome's side.

"Mom," Kagome whispered the word gazing at her mother. "What's going on, where's InuYasha?"

"He's gone with Sota and Grandpa in the other car. We're meeting them there once you're ready," Misa said, taking her daughter by the hand.

"Meeting them where?" Kagome asked. She knew it was supposed to be a surprise but she couldn't help her curiosity from wondering what was going on. Misa went into the closet.

"Just relax, Kagome. You're supposed to enjoy yourself. We've got this all planned out for you, so don't worry about a thing. Now where is that dress," Misa muttered. She came out of the closet with a long white dress. It was simple, not very flashy, but very elegant.

"It's so pretty," Kagome whispered touching the smooth fabric.

"It'll look lovely on you," Misa said helping Kagome put it on. Kagome cooperated without asking any questions. She couldn't wait to see how it looked on her. It fitted perfectly and seemed to reveal all her best qualities. Kagome looked in the mirror and was astonished at her reflection. She seemed transformed into a fairy or princess. Her hair was up curled into a loose bun. The strapless white dress flowed with each movement like water. It made her skin look flawless and made her figure look thinner. She had never seen herself looking so beautiful before.

"There's still something missing," Misa said, walking to her dresser. _What else could there be? _Kagome wondered. Her mom came back carrying a tiny box, which she laced in Kagome's hands. Misa looked lovingly at her daughter. She had become such a beautiful woman; she deserved everything the world had to offer. She sternly told herself not to cry, or else she would ruin her make-up. Besides, today was supposed to be a happy day, not one for crying. Kagome opened the box, gasping at the contents. Misa took the earrings from the box and put them on Kagome. They were long, almost reaching to her neck with diamonds at the bottom. Then she took out the necklace. She couldn't help sniffing at this point. It was the same set she had worn on her own wedding day 20 years ago. The necklace was the perfect length, sparkling brightly and adding elegance to the outfit.

"We should get going, the boys will be waiting," Misa said eager to do something before she really burst into tears. Kagome followed her mother to the car. It was turning into a really warm sunny day, with few clouds in the sky. Misa urged her daughter into the car, before the slight wind could ruffle her hair.

"I just have to ask mom, why are you making such a big deal out of my birthday this year? Was it InuYasha's idea?" Kagome asked as her mother pulled out of the driveway.

"Kagome, your 19 today. It's a very special day because your teenager years are over. Today your 19th year of life comes to an end and you begin your twentieth year. You've grown into a fine woman," Misa said quickly glancing at the clock. 2:15 – they were already 15 minutes late. She sped up going faster and faster.

"Slow down mom," Kagome said staring at her mother.

"You're a fine woman Kagome, I'm so proud of you. You know that no matter what happens that I'll love you no matter what," Misa said trying to distract Kagome from her speed. The light in front of them was turning red. Misa hit the gas running through the red light and barely avoiding a collision.

"Watch where you're fucking going lady," an angry driver shouted out his window.

"I'm trying to have a heartfelt conversation with my daughter. For crying out loud, people these days," Misa shouted back. Kagome sat with wide eyes. She had almost wet herself when she had seen that car heading towards them.

"You have to be more careful mom," Kagome breathed out, once she was able to speak.

"Forget about him, its rude people like that one that are giving people a bad image," Misa said shaking her head. "Ah, we're here." She pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of the car. Kagome got out and instantly spotted InuYasha. Misa took Kagome by the hand and led her to where InuYasha, Sota, and Grandpa were waiting. Kagome smiled as she saw InuYasha take her in. He seemed mesmerized as if he couldn't see anything but her. She looked around the park. There were huge trees and a crystal lake, it looked beautiful.

"You look amazing," InuYasha said in bewilderment. He couldn't take his eyes off her and totally forgot about the wedding.

"I thought we were going out to dinner, what are we doing here?" Kagome asked, bringing InuYasha back down to earth.

"After, first we're going to, I mean we have reservations somewhere," InuYasha stuttered. Kagome looked at him, wondering what was really going on. She looked for her mom and saw her standing with Sota and Grandpa. A bald man was with them, one she didn't recognize.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Kagome, I want you to marry me, shit, what I meant to say is, well, will you marry me," InuYasha said taking deep breaths. His mouth seemed so dry, and the quiet, peaceful scenery did nothing to ease his pounding heart.

"Are you serious?" Kagome said, laughing. She stopped when she saw InuYasha's hurt expression.

"Yeah, I've never been more serious in my life. I actually have a ring too," he said searching his pockets. Shit, he seemed to be screwing up left and right. Hopefully he got through the ceremony without any complications. He pulled out a velvet box and opened it to reveal the lovely diamond ring. Kagome stared at it, transfixed.

"Will you marry me?" InuYasha said, hoping to have a better effect.

"Did you plan all of this?" Kagome asked, unable to believe what was happening.

"I know it's nothing really fancy, but it is a wedding. I just wanted to show you how much I love you," InuYasha said, feeling stupid. He had never before been so open with his feelings. He was a naturally quiet guy, who didn't really say how he felt, but Kagome was so important to him.

"I can't believe this," Kagome said in shock. InuYasha looked around nervously.

"I hope you're not going to say no, it's kind of late to take everything back," he said.

"Of course I'll marry you. I love you," Kagome said, grabbing his arm. She led him over to her parents. She now could tell the bald man in the weird robe was a priest. The signs had been so obvious; she had been a fool not to notice it before.

"Are we ready to get married?" the priest asked. Kagome and InuYasha stood hand in hand in front of him. Kagome looked quickly at her family, who had been supporting her all these years. She suddenly felt sad. She was leaving her family, but she was beginning a new one, and she couldn't think of a better person to spend the rest of her life with than InuYasha.

**Hey people. Sorry it took me so long but I had exams. They're over now – until June when there's the second half of Exams  but what can you do, exams are always going to be there. All you can do is study for them. Anyway I'm done so I was able to type up the Chapter  Thanks to all the people who review, the comments mean a lot. I know it's getting kind of boring but it'll get more interesting after the wedding. I want to talk about Kouga and Kikyo and Sesshomaru. Is that how you spell it? Anyway… **

**So we're on Chapter 20. Next chapter is the actual wedding and then we should get back to the storyline. Yep there's still a lot left to go. I'm just wondering though. I rated the story an M right? Well how many people want a sex scene? I'll write it if you guys want, but if you don't want to then I won't bother (I've never actually done one before so it's up to you guys) When you review send your vote and I'll decide based on that/ I don't know Some people really like those scenes. And don't be embarrassed I like reading stories with lemons. But some people don't so anyway just e-mail your vote. **

**Last week I watched Final Fantasy Advent Children. It was good. But what was really amazing where the graphics, I couldn't believe it. In the game Cloud was like a blond circle and his arms were two squares and in the movie it was so detailed. It was amazing. Personally though I'm an FFX Fan till the end. I simply LOVE that game and I LOVE Tidus. "This is my story. It'll go the way I want it or I'll end it here." (As my friends know) I want them to make a movie for after FFX2. I heard they were making another game. I would LOVE that. Anyway review please. **


	21. Promise of Forver Night to Remember

**Chapter 21**

**A Promise of Forever and a Night to Remember**

Kagome looked around trying to capture every moment, every scene, so she would be able to remember the day perfectly for the rest of her life. The way InuYasha stood beside her, the way he kept glancing at her as if to make sure the whole thing was real and she was actually beside him. The way her mother beamed at her, and wiped away a tear or two during the short service. The way the light reflected off the water in a way that seemed almost magical. It was so perfect she wanted to keep it in her memory forever.

"At this time I will ask you to express your love for one another, InuYasha would like to recite his own vows," the priest said, giving InuYasha a nod. InuYasha swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous. Kagome's mother had told him about this part so he had thought of what to say before hand. He didn't think it would be too hard, but suddenly he was getting nervous. What if he said the wrong thing? Or even worse, if he couldn't speak at all. He looked at Kagome, and she seemed so calm he instantly forgot his nerves. However even though she looked calm on the outside, Kagome was freaking out. She hadn't had time to prepare her own vow, she hadn't even known about it.

"Kagome, we've known each other for a long time now. And as I look back I think how lucky I was to have you in my life," InuYasha began slowly, but quickly gained more confidence. "I know I didn't always act the way I should of, but I knew in my heart that I loved you. And now I know that I can't live without you. You are the most important thing in my life. My reason for living. With you the future seems so much brighter. I promise to always stand by your side, as you've always stuck by my side in the past. I promise never to hurt you and always to protect you. I promise to spend the rest of my life making you happy. I promise you forever."

Kagome smiled, feeling touched by what InuYasha said. He looked at her, wondering if he had sounded stupid. But Kagome's smile made him forget his worries. The priest turned to her, motioning it was her turn to speak.

"I love you InuYasha," was all she managed to say. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said quickly, smiling at the odd couple. He had performed a lot of ceremonies in his life but this one was one of the strangest. He had married a couple that had dressed as clowns for their wedding, but at least the bride had known about it. When he had first been approached with this surprise wedding idea he had been a little hesitant, but it all seemed to have worked out alright. And the bride didn't even seem to have noticed the funny ears the groom had on. Well, all that truly mattered was that they were in love, and even though they were a strange pair, it was obvious they were very much in love.

"Thank you," Kagome said breaking away from InuYasha to give the priest a warm hug. InuYasha, thinking it was part of the ceremony did the same.

"I wish you all the best as you begin you life together," the priest said happily.

Kagome lay down for the first time in hours feeling exhausted, but also the happiest she'd ever been in her entire life. After the wedding at the park they had gone out for a fancy dinner, and then went back to the house for cake. Her mom had insisted on taking what felt like thousands of pictures, some poses and some action shots. She had even insisted on taking one near the well, saying it was an important part of their wedding because it brought them together. In a way she was right. The well had brought her from her world into the feudal era. Without it she may never have met InuYasha.

After the pictures Kagome and InuYasha returned to the feudal era. The rest of the cake in her hand Kagome couldn't wait to tell Sango and Miroku the good news. She was shocked when they told her they knew about the whole thing. She couldn't believe that her friends could keep such a big secret, especially Sango. And she also couldn't believe how clueless she was not to have figured it out.

But the day had turned out perfectly and it seemed as if nothing else would ever matter. During the day she would constantly stop and look around her, wondering if it was really real and not just a dream. She'd look at InuYasha, and he would smile at her, as if he completely understood how she felt. His smile made her realize just how lucky she was. No matter how old she lived to be she would never forget this day.

InuYasha walked into their cabin, still in a suit but without the shoes and tie. She glanced at him, a smile instantly forming on her face.

"Miroku and Sango said to say thanks again for the cake," InuYasha said taking off his jacket. He sat on the edge of the bed staring at her. She smiled before turning her gaze back to the ceiling.

"There's no way I'm going to sleep tonight," she said, twirling a piece of hair in her fingers.

"That's perfect. For what I have in mind you don't need to sleep," InuYasha said lying down beside her. She looked over at him, and the look on his face instantly made her look away. His gaze was so serious and piercing, she felt nervous and scared. But she also felt something else inside her, something she was afraid to admit to herself. She felt like a girl on her first date, full of excitement and expectations. She wanted to feel his body pressed up against hers. She wanted him to touch her and make her feel good. She had loved him for so long, and she couldn't wait to actually experience this with him.

"Kiss me," InuYasha demanded, his voice soft. Even just the tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine. She kissed him softly, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. She leaned back, pulling him down with her onto the bed. He lay on top of her with his hands on her waist. She put her hands on the back of his neck, her fingers bending and softly scraping across the back of his neck in a slow caress. She felt her body arch up to his wanting every curve of her to fit into him. InuYasha smiled, enjoying her eagerness. His hands went to her waist and he tried to pull the dress off.

"There's a zipper, stupid," Kagome laughed, surprised at how normal her voice sounded. InuYasha growled in frustration, but with one hand he held her up against him and with the other he pulled the zipper down. She waited in anticipation as he pulled the dress off her. InuYasha went slowly, admiring each curve of her body. The smoothness of her stomach and her slender legs were captivating. He took off her bra next, throwing it onto the floor carelessly. He laid her back on the bad and in one quick gesture took off his shirt. Pressing himself against her felt so good. She felt like he had always imagined – warm and soft. He touched her breast, cupping it into his palm. Kagome moaned, reaching up to nibble his neck. He slid his fingers over the tip, playing with it, teasing her, enjoying the feel of her lips on his neck. After he felt satisfied that he had paid both breasts their due attention he slipped his hands underneath her panties and slowly slid them off.

He couldn't wait to touch her. Sliding his hands between her legs he pulled them apart wrapping them around his waist. His fingers touched her softly, but enough to send shoots of pleasure through her. The more he touched her the more lightheaded she felt, and her breath was starting to come in quick, soft sighs. She felt good having him so close to her, but a large part of her wanted him even closer.

"InuYasha," Kagome begged, pulling at his pants. InuYasha noticed her breathing and enjoyed the fact that he was causing her to lose her thoughts. He undid the button and they pulled the pants off him together, followed by his boxers. He touched her again, his fingers teasing her. She moaned and dug her fingernails into his side. He kissed her deeply. She closed her eyes, her hands stroking his chest, liking the hard feel of him. She could feel him completely against her. His hands touched her everywhere, and they left a burning sensation. Her thoughts seemed to leave her as pleasure overtook her. He positioned himself over her, leaning his face close to hers.

"I love you," InuYasha said, in a straggly voice. He slowly inserted himself into her. She gasped, biting into his shoulder to keep from crying out. She moaned in pleasure, as he rocked in and out of her. Once she got used to the rhythm she pushed her hips up, arching her back to meet his thrusts.

She stretched her head back, her mouth open in a silent moan. His tongue was on her neck, licking her.

"More," Kagome begged, her lips searching for his. She couldn't think or see, only feel. But everything she felt was magnified. She sped up trying to get him to go faster. He did what she wanted, and forced himself deeper into her. He kissed her passionately, and continued to push into her.

She felt herself go into a climax, as her body got ready to explode. She screamed and felt herself go over the edge. It took awhile before she could think again. InuYasha was lying beside her, just looking at her. She smiled at him, trying to thank him without words for such an incredible experience. She leaned into him, resting his head on her shoulders. His arms immediately wrapped around her. She felt so loved, and had the feeling that everything in her life had turned out perfectly and nothing bad could ever happen again.

InuYasha yawned, his chest rising. Kagome suddenly felt tired as well, but she was reluctant to fall asleep. She wanted to hang on to this feeling as long as she could. But then she realized they could do this every day for the rest of their lives. She looked over at InuYasha happily, but he was already asleep. His breathing came out in slow consistent breaths. She leaned over to him to kiss him softly on the mouth.

"I love you," she whispered before lying back down and falling asleep beside him.


	22. Ayame

**Chapter 22**

**Ayame**

Ayame's Viewpoint:

I ran through the woods, my steps light. I easily dodged in and out of the trees. I had never felt happier than I did at that moment. Every step I took was bringing me closer to Kouga, and the life I had always dreamed of. I was finally ready to marry, and my father had sent me off with blessings. I couldn't wait to see Kouga again.

As I was running, I suddenly felt something in the pit of my stomach. I told myself I was probably just hungry, wonce I hadn't eaten all day, but I knew that wasn't it. For some reason I had a very bad feeling seeing him. I tried concentrating on the happy thoughts that had been in my head only moments before, but they had disappeared. No matter what I did I couldn't shake the bad feeling that was slowly creeping over me.

I stopped in front of the cave entrance. For some reason I was finding it hard to breathe normally. I wasn't out of breath, I could run for miles without rest, but for some reason I was so nervous. I couldn't go seem to bring myself to go into the cave. I just seemed to lose all my courage. So I stood there, standing like an idiot. I'm so stupid. I come all this way and I can't even bring myself to see him. I'm so stupid I disgust myself.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from behind me. I spun around, my heart racing wildly. It was Kouga. He didn't seem surprised to see there, which was weird because he couldn't have had any idea I was coming. "You shouldn't be here Ayame," he said as if it bothered him greatly I was there.

"I came to see you Kouga," I said trying to sound really happy. But even as I spoke the words they sounded fake. Why wasn't he happy to see me? Everything was going wrong. The meeting I had envisioned was nothing like this. He wasn't supposed to see me hesitating outside his cave like an idiot. And he didn't have to look so unconcerned. I came all this way to see him and he wasn't even going to say hi?

"What are you really here for?" Kouga asked. His face was expressionless and he talked in a tired voice. I didn't know how to reply. Why didn't he show some emotion? He could even get angry at me and I wouldn't mind. As long as he didn't keep acting like he didn't care. Like I didn't matter at all.

"We're getting married," I said shyly. His face didn't change.

"I told you before I'm not marrying you. It's foolish and embarrassing of you to keep bothering me," Kouga said. I felt like sinking to my knees and just dying, but I made myself stand tall and look him in the eye. I knew there were going to be problems, but I didn't come all this way to back down at the first sign of hardship.

"Have you found someone else?" I asked. I just had to find out. There had to be a reason why he seemed to reject me so coldly. The question came out sounding wrong though, as if I was accusing him of something wrong. Why did I have to ask him that? And what kind of answer did I want to hear? I didn't want to hear that he had found another woman. Kouga was the only man I ever loved. We belonged together, even if he couldn't see it. But he was always so cold towards me. Was there something about me he didn't like? Was I an unlikable person? In some small part of me I wanted Kouga to be in love with someone else. Because at least that meant there was a reason for him to refuse me all the time. Without that other person, he just refused me because he didn't like me. "Is it that girl, Kagome?" I said remembering the young girl's name. She had been nice, and she and Kouga would probably be happy together, but it wasn't right for them to be together when Kouga and I had been together first. It wasn't right that he would love her, and just completely ignore me.

"No it's a different priestess," Kouga said calmly. How could he admit that like that? I felt like screaming in frustration. And then I felt like lying, saying I had someone else also, but that would be such an obvious lie, he'd know as soon as the words left my mouth. And then he'd feel sorry for me, and that would be worse than anything. Oh why did he have to love someone else? It wasn't right, and it didn't make sense. Kouga and I were both wolf demons, we'd be able to live a happy life together. How would a human be able to understand him as well as I did?

"Kouga you're an idiot. Humans and demons don't belong together. Humans hate demons, they always have and they always will. That's how it is," I said. If only I could make him see that I was right for him. That a human wouldn't be able to satisfy him. Then we could be together like I wanted.

"You're wrong Ayame. That's not how it is," Kouga said, his voice rising slightly. "Humans are starting to accept us, treat us like them, and even love us. And in return we protect them from others who would harm them"

"They're so weak," I said. How could he love someone else? My head asked over and over. I couldn't even concentrate on what I was saying. I just knew I hated humans and I hated the priestess and I hated my life.

"That's why we must protect them," Kouga said softly. "Times are changing Ayame. Demons are free to live anywhere and can marry humans if they wish."

"No Kouga. Times aren't changing, you are," I said sadly. Did Kouga really believe that he and a human could build a life together? Didn't he realize they're lives were too different? It's true some people had become more accepting of demons. After all it was a demon that killed Naraku. Humans should be thankful. But there would always be people who held on to the hatred between demons and humans. Kouga was seeing things through rose tinted glasses, blind to all the hatred that was still being directed at demons because of what they were.

"Is something wrong?" a woman asked. She stepped out of the cave, her long black hair trailing behind her like a cape. She looked at me with narrow eyes, as if deciding what to make of me.

"Ayame, this is Kikyo. Kikyo this is my friend Ayame," Kouga introduced us to each other. So Kouga had said I was his friend, but he hadn't said anything about Kikyo. But it was obvious they were together. I could feel the love between them as clearly as I felt the wind on my face when I ran. "She's staying the night and leaving back to her home tomorrow morning," Kouga explained. Kikyo looked at me again with those piercing eyes, and I nodded, even though I had no idea what I was going to do now. If Kouga didn't want me to stay there was no way I could, but I couldn't go back home either. I had no time to think about it as Kouga motioned for me to follow him into the cave.

I took a seat across from Kikyo, eyeing her warily. There was something about her I didn't trust. She was pretty with her smooth skin and long hair, but she was still just a human, and nothing to get overly excited about.

"How do you two know each other?" Kikyo asked.

"We played together as children," Kouga said quickly, his voice speaking in a way that suggested no other questions be asked on the matter. I glared at him, but he left without a backward glance at either of us.

"He seems worried today," Kikyo mused. I glanced at her. Her face had the same expressionless look that Kouga had, but her eyes were worried. Maybe she really did love Kouga. But there was still that something that made me uneasy.

"How long have you been living here?" I asked to distract myself.

"About four months now," Kikyo said. Kouga came back and sat beside her. I didn't want to see it but I couldn't look away as Kouga grabbed Kikyo's hand and held it in his lap. I pretended not to notice, but it was hard. To them I was probably only a child, and a problem. I was intruding on them when they wanted to be left alone. I needed to leave. I couldn't watch them together. It hurt in my chest to see Kouga look at her like that. The way I dreamed he looked at me.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, but I really should go," I said, standing up. I walked out of the cave quickly, before either of them could respond. The cool night air helped me relax, and I felt I could breathe again.

"You don't have to leave now. Wait until morning," Kouga said suddenly beside me. He must know, he has to realize how hard it is on me to see them together, why can't he just let me go?

"It's better if I leave now," I said, trying to make my voice sound as certain and confident as possible. I wanted him to protest. This was the last chance, the last opportunity to make things right. If he told me to stay and that he loved me everything would be alright. But he didn't say anything and I knew then it was over, but I couldn't walk away.

"Did you tell her?" I asked, lifting my eyes to meet his. It was dark except for the light from the moon, but his eyes shone as if sending out their own light. "Does she know she's having your child?"

"I told her," Kouga said. "She knows." I nodded, satisfied that he hadn't tried to deny it. I had sensed Kikyo's baby inside her. Of course Kouga knew, but I had been worried he wouldn't tell her. The parents of demons didn't even realize they were pregnant until about a month before the baby was due. I had thought that if she knew she was pregnant she might leave him. And then maybe we'd have a chance, but she knew and she didn't care. She was willing to give birth to a half demon, despite all the bad things that would happen because of it. Maybe she wasn't such a bad person after all.

"I'm glad you found happiness," I said as I walked away. I did my best to smile, and my words were sincere, but it still hurt to say them, to acknowledge that while he had found someone I was still alone.

"You'll find your own happiness, trust me," Kouga shouted after me. At those words I took off running as if my life depended on it.

**Hey. As Always thanks for the reviews. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I finish typing it up. I'm able to write easily, but it's typing that takes me forever. My friend told me there's a machine that scans what you wrote and types it up automatically. If such a thing existed it would be so useful. I'd get things done so much faster. Until then I'll have to type it out by hand. Anyway thanks for reading. Love XxDKAxX**


	23. Sudden Threats

**Chapter 23**

**Sudden Threats**

Kaede's Village

"Please calm down, calm down," Kaede said to the large crowd around her. Kagome looked over with a worried expression. Kaede was starting to get old, but people still continued to expect her to solve their problems. And Kaede was too nice to tell them she was too old to do anything about it. Often times it was a problem with a sick child, which Kagome usually had to help her with. Kaede was still wise, but she needed help gathering the herbs. Other problems included demons eating the farmer's crop, but InuYasha always took care of that. She wondered what the problem was this time.

A couple nights ago travelers had come from the north with many stories from their homeland. Unfortunately she had been sick and had gone back to her world for a few days. InuYasha had insisted on coming with her, and looking after her. She became better in a matter of days but by the time she had returned the travelers had already left, and with them the news of the feudal era. Now that they no longer traveled Kagome was interested in listening to people traveling through the village for stories.

She tried to think if she missed those days. In a way they were very exciting, and she could imagine herself telling their tales to others. But this kind of quiet and uneventful life was nice too. Although it didn't make as good a story it was peaceful and nice not to have to worry about being killed or fighting.

Right now InuYasha was playing with Shippo trying to give her some time to rest. Her cold was almost completely gone, but InuYasha refused to treat her normally. He did everything he could to make sure she was comfortable. She could see him slightly changing, and the proof was right in front of her. She sighed, wishing she could talk to Sango right now, but the demon slayer was visting her village with Miroku paying respect to the people who had been killed. They wouldn't return for another week. She saw Shippo running towards her and he threw himself into her outstretched arms.

"Kagome, are you feeling better?" Shippo asked, giving her a hug. He had missed her these past few days when she had been in her world. He had had to stay with Kaede, who was nice, but way too old to play with, and too ugly to hug.

"Yeah I feel great," Kagome said. She looked up to see InuYasha standing over them. "Did you have fun?" she asked him, but Shippo answered instead.

"Yeah, we played hide and seek," he said. InuYasha nodded and Kagome smiled at him. Recently he had been acting very nice to Shippo.

"What's going on over there?" InuYasha said spotting the large crowd around Kaede.

"I have no idea," Kagome shrugged.

"Let's go see!" Shippo yelled taking off. Kagome was instantly running after him.

"You shouldn't interfere, Shippo," she said, even though she also wanted to know what was going on.

"Kagome, Don't run when you're sick!" InuYasha shouted, running after them both. When Kagome reached the crowd a huge silence fell over the group. Kagome waited for them to start talking again, but they stayed silent.

"What's going on Kaede?" InuYasha asked.

"It's nothing. I'll take care of it. Ye should just go back to what ye were doing," Kaede said. Kagome was shocked at how tired she looked up close. Her face was not only covered in wrinkles, but there were deep bags under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept in days. These people must be bothering her.

"Don't try to protect that demon, priestess. He has to go!" someone from the crowd shouted.

"What's all this about?" Kagome asked confused. Why did the villagers have a problem with InuYasha? They had no problem with him living in the village before.

"Those travelers told us stories. A powerful demon has attacked their village. Only a single family was killed, and the rest of the people survived. But there entire village was destroyed and they don't have anywhere to live anymore," a man tried to explain, fear in his eyes.

"What's that got to do with me?" InuYasha said, narrowing his eyes. Kagome looked at the villagers, still confused. If demons were attacking villages, wouldn't they want InuYasha around to protect them?

"The only family that was killed was a family of demons! Having a demon like InuYasha living in the village is a danger to everyone who lives here," a man cried out.

"That doesn't mean the same thing will happen here. It might have been a one time thing," Kagome offered, even though she was slightly taken aback by the news. Why would a demon attack a village and then not harm the people living there? Why only target a demon family?

The only logical situation was there was a previous fight between the two demons, like InuYasha and Sesshomaru had. Demons who didn't agree and wanted to fight it out. If that were the case, then it wouldn't affect their village or InuYasha at all.

"We just want you out of our village," a woman said.

"Well wonder if I say I'm not leaving?" InuYasha asked, his voice challenging anyone to oppose him. Shippo backed away; worried a fight was going to break out. InuYasha had become gentler, but there was still no way he'd take insults and back down. Kagme was worried for the exact same reason Shippo was.

"Let's try to calm down," she said stepping in front of InuYasha.

"Don't get involved!" a man said pushing Kagome out of the way. She fell backward, and saw InuYasha had the man pinned to the ground instantly.

"I'm sorry," the man choked out, his breath coming in gasps as InuYasha tightened his grip around the man's neck. His eyes were wild with fear.

"InuYasha let him go!" Kagome shouted. She tried to pull InuYasha off the man, but he didn't budge.

"If anyone touches Kagome again, or even looks at her in a way I don't like I won't hesitate to kill them. Got that? And I'll stay here as long as I want to, and not one of you is going to suggest otherwise," InuYasha threatened. He stood up, gave the man a hard kick in the stomach, grabbed Kagome's hand and walked off. Shippo ran after them, glancing back at the silent crowd. If they weren't afraid of InuYasha before, they certainly were now. He had a bad feeling about all of this. He ran and climbed into Kagome's arms, finding the safe feeling he always felt when she held him.

"We're not leaving just because some people told us we have to," InuYasha muttered under his breath.

"If it's going to cause so many problems," Kagome began.

"Where would we go?" InuYasha asked. Kagome shrugged not knowing what to say. She didn't want to leave the village, but she also knew that if she stayed there would be problems for them, as well as Kaede.

"Let's wait until Miroku and Sango get back to talk about it," InuYasha said, seeing Kagome's worried face. "We'll come up with a solution then." He put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. She nodded, clutching to Shippo. No matter what happened she would always have InuYasha. That would never change, and that thought made everything seem okay.

**Thanks for the reviews!! See I updated pretty quick, but this chapter is pretty short. It's okay. Next chapter is about Sesshomaru and Rin. I wonder if people are excited about them. I say that, because I like them. I like most InuYasha characters actually. Anyway, please review and I'll update again soon. Love XxDKAxX. **


	24. Rin

**Chapter 24**

**New Friends**

Rin sat quietly by herself, staring out at a long river, feeling bored. She didn't understand why Sesshomaru had to go off on his own so much. Couldn't he take her with him more often? He was probably doing something dangerous, and didn't want her to get hurt. At least, that was what Rin hoped was the reason. She stepped into the river cautiously, testing how deep the water was. Finding it shallow enough to wade in she stomped through the water, kicking the water with her legs, and watching the splashes it made as it crashed back down.

On their own, her thoughts again turned to Lord Sesshomaru. She didn't want to be ungrateful. He had taken her in and cared for her without asking for anything in return. She shouldn't ask anything of him either, but she wanted him to stay around her more. She had Jaken to talk to, but most of the time he was either mad at her, or in a cranky mood. Now he was tired and had insisted Rin go away so he could rest. She laughed, remembering how she had teased him.

"Rin, please go away. I'm trying to sleep," he had asked. Rin had looked up from her task innocently.

"You mean you can't sleep with me here?" she asked.

"Not with you making all that noise," Jaken said. Rin looked at the stick in her hand, as if seeing it for the first time. She then looked at the tree, which she had been banging the stick against.

"You mean this is too noisy?" Rin asked.

"Yes! That's too noisy!" Jaken shouted.

"But I can hardly hear anything at all," Rin said, banging on the tree again. Loud bangs echoed each time she hit the tree.

**"**Are you deaf? Each time you hit that stick on the tree it makes a huge noise!" Jaken said.

"Are you sure it's not something else?" Rin asked, working hard to keep her face completely serious.

"I can see you Rin, you're banging that stick against the tree," Jaken said.

"Are you sure you're not hearing things?" Rin asked.

"I'm positive! Now go away before I tell Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken warned. Rin felt like she should stop. After all, even someone like Jaken deserved some peace and quiet. But she couldn't stop herself.

"You mean you're going to tell him you're hearing things?" Rin asked.

"You annoying child!" Jaken jumped up and started chasing her away. She easily outran him, laughing her head off. It was just too easy! He got annoyed at practically everything! All she had to do was tease him a bit and he completely lost it. And it was the funniest thing in the world to watch.

She sighed, coming back to reality. She spotted a fish in the water, and began chasing it downstream. She didn't notice the demon until it was too late. A squid demon with long tentacles seemed to rise out of the riverbed. It wrapped a long slimy tentacle around her before she had a chance to run. She looked at its large red eyes in fear, and screamed.

"Jaken! Sesshomaru! Help me!" she cried out, trying to wriggle free. "Help me Lord Sesshomaru!"

She saw a flash of movement to her right and suddenly she had landed in the water. Before she could realize what was happening someone had scooped her up and was running. Rin held on tightly, amazed at how fast they were going. They finally stopped and the person set Rin down.

"What are you doing all by yourself? There's no human villages for miles," the person asked. Finally getting a chance to look at her rescuer Rin noticed it was a female wolf demon, with red hair and pretty green eyes.

"I'm not by myself," Rin said.

"I didn't see anyone there with you. It's dangerous to be alone in these woods. Especially for a small human girl," the girl said.

"I told you I wasn't by myself. Plus I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone's help," Rin said, standing up. "So I'll be going now, back to where Sesshomaru will be waiting for me." She looked around herself, but she couldn't identify the way they had come, or the fastest way back to where Jaken was.

"Let me guess, you're lost," the wolf demon said.

"I am not!" Rin said stubbornly. She decided to just start walking. Eventually she'd find a place she recognized, or Lord Sesshomaru would find her. She took off, and was annoyed to see the wolf demon following her.

"Why are you following me?" Rin asked.

"I'm just worried about you. There are thousands of demons that would make an easy lunch out of you. I just don't want to see that happen," she answered. Rin kept walking, trying to ignore her presence, but it was impossible.

"I told you I can take care of myself!" Rin screamed. The demon seemed taken aback.

"You may be able to, but you shouldn't have to. My friend told me recently that if someone that needs us is in trouble, it's our responsibility to look after them," the demon said. Rin stared back in surprise. She suddenly felt sad, and she couldn't stop her eyes from watering.

"I can look after myself, I have to because no one else will," Rin said. "Just leave me alone."

"If you feel sad or lonely you don't have to hide it. Everyone feels that way. It's good to be sad, so after you can move on," the wolf demon offered. Rin nodded, but stubbornly kept her tears from falling. It was stupid, she didn't even know why she was upset. She was just lonely, and wanted more companionship, and someone to be with her while Sesshomaru was away.

"It's alright if you're alone. I won't make fun of you. I know how it feels like to be alone. I know how it feels not to have anyone or anywhere to go to," the wolf demon said. "If you are alone, maybe we could stick together. I'd like some company."

"I'm not alone, I already told you! I'm traveling with the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said.

"I see," the wolf demon said, but she didn't sound as if she believed her.

"What's your name anyway?" Rin asked.

"Ayame, and yours?"

"Rin," the girl said. They kept walking in silence, each thinking their own thoughts. Suddenly a noise was heard from the left.

"Rin! Rin! Where are you?" Jaken called out. He burst into view, running to Rin. "Where have you been?" he shouted. Ayame burst out laughing.

"This, ha-ha, this is the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru?" Ayame said, between laughs. She had at least expected someone her size. This guy couldn't be anything other than the Lord of the Dwarves. "Your Lord Sesshomaru is the weakest demon I've ever seen. Is this really Sesshomaru," Ayame laughed, bending down to look at Jaken.

"Why do you want to know?' a cool voice asked.

"This is Jaken, and that's Lord Sesshomaru," Rin pointed out, laughing at Ayame's mistake. Ayame couldn't keep her face from turning red. Lord Sesshomaru turned out to be a demon who could easily be a lord. He had long white hair, and an expressionless face. Ayame didn't know what to say, but even if she did know she wouldn't be able to speak.

"Well, now that we've found you Rin we can finally get moving," Jaken said, breaking the long silence. "Come on Rin." Sesshomaru turned and started walking away, Jaken following closely behind, but Rin looked at Ayame.

"Why don't you come with us?" Rin asked.

"I couldn't," Ayame said, embarrassed to be the centre of attention again.

"What are you suggesting Rin? Of course she can't come with us," Jaken said.

"She's all alone, just like I was. I don't want to leave her by herself. Besides, she saved me, and I like having her around," Rin announced boldly. Ayame couldn't believe what was going on. There was no way she could go with them, without knowing anything about them other than their names. But she didn't have anywhere else to go. She looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at her. She looked away quickly.

"Please come with us," Rin said. Ayame didn't know what to decide, but she knew she wanted to go with them, simply because she had nowhere else to go. Traveling with them might be awkward, but she liked Rin, she was a cute, sweet girl. But the decision wasn't up to her, it was up to Sesshomaru. After all, he seemed the leader of the party, so the decision was up to him. She looked at him, but his face was expressionless, and she couldn't tell if he would care if she came along or not.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said, walking away. Ayame didn't know what that meant. Was it an invitation to join them, or a way to get rid of her? Before she could think Rin had run up beside her and seized her hand. She pulled her after them, and Ayame decided to let Rin pull her along with them.


	25. Unexpected News

**Chapter 25**

**Unexpected News**

"Well, what did Kaede say about it?" Sango asked. She had returned with Miroku late last night, and upon visiting Kagome and InuYasha in the morning she heard of the threats from the village people. She was surprised and worried about her friends. She knew Kagome liked living in the village, being close to the well and her family. If they left the village they'd have no where else to live.

"Kaede said not to worry about it," InuYasha complained. He was sitting away from the group, rolling his eyes. He was tired of hearing the same conversation. "Kagome, no one's been bothering us, let's just forget it ever happened," InuYasha suggested.

"We can't pretend it never happened! And the only reason no one's said anything is because you threatened to kill them if they did," Kagome shouted at him. "But I'm positive they're still talking to Kaede about it. And I'm sure it's bothering her."

"Kaede's a tough old hag. She can look after herself without your help," InuYasha grumbled.

"InuYasha, you told us how the travelers spoke of a demon that destroyed a village, but only killed a demon family. Do you have any guesses as to what that could mean?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, that's what I said. But I don't see any significance. Demons get into fights all the time. They were probably just fighting over something. Just like we were fighting Naraku. If I had found out Naraku was living in a village somewhere, of course I would have hunted him down and killed him," InuYasha said.

"It's strange that the demon had no interest in attacking the humans who lived there though," Sango thought.

"I know, but Kaede told me after the travelers had left that they said after the demon had killed the demon family it simply left. It's weird," Kagome said.

"What do you mean weird? Maybe the demon was a good guy, who just had a grudge against the demon living in the village. So he went to kill him and didn't want any people to get hurt. I would've done the same thing," InuYasha said.

"But out of the three demons killed in the village, two were only half demons, young children of the demon killed and a human girl from the village," Kagome said, remembering what Kaede had told her.

"So the demon that was killed was married to a human, and had two young children?" Sango asked.

"That's right," Kagome nodded.

"That totally contradicts all we know of the demon killer so far. At first we thought the demon killer was a good guy, for not attacking humans. But if he killed two young children what does that mean?" Miroku puzzled.

"What are you thinking Miroku?" Sango asked.

"That there's more to this situation than we know," Miroku said. "You said he was married to a human, was she killed as well?" Miroku asked.

"No, no humans were killed," Kagome said.

"You guys are making way too big a deal out of this," InuYasha said. "It doesn't matter what happened. No one can tell us to leave the village."

"Alright, InuYasha. You don't have to keep whining," Kagome said, finally willing to change the topic. "Tell us about the trip to your old village Sango." Kagome smiled as she saw Sango's eyes light up.

"The village looks absolutely fantastic! Do you remember Kazuya? The person I told you about from my village? Well, he's been rebuilding all the houses and the outer walls, turning it back into the strong fortress it once was," Sango explained.

"He's rebuilding it himself?" Kagome asked.

"Actually the guy's found himself a wife. She's been helping him rebuild the town. They were planning on living there together," Miroku said.

"That's great," Kagome said, thinking of how happy Sango would be if her village was restored to the way it had been, with families and laughter.

"Unfortunately his wife's mother is ill, so they're moving back to the wife's village to look after her. So it's going to be empty for the time being," Sango said sadly.

"That's too bad," Kagome said, noticing the depressed look on Sango's face. Miroku noticed too and put his arm around her.

"Hey – think like Kazuya. This may be a blessing in disguise," Miroku joked. Sango smiled.

"Anyway, it's getting late, and you're probably still tired from your journey. We should head back InuYasha," Kagome said standing up. InuYasha stood up also, and headed toward the door.

"I'm just going to check on Kaede first. Will you be okay walking home?" InuYasha asked.

"Sure," Kagome said, not knowing why he was worried, when their hut was just a two minute walk away.

"I'll go with her," Sango offered. InuYasha nodded and left. Kagome smiled.

"He cares more about Kaede than he wants anyone to realize," she said.

"I'll be right back Miroku," Sango said, pulling Kagome out of the hut. The moon was big and bright, and the soft light it gave off lent a comfort to Kagome, so she was able to forget the mystery they had been discussing. Instead she focused on Sango, who seemed to be withholding something.

"Kagome, you'll never guess," Sango said, looking her friend in the eyes. Kagome stared back puzzled.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"I'm pregnant," Sango blurted out. Kagome stared at Sango in surprise. She looked at her excited face, and the fact registered in her mind.

"Oh my God! Congratulations!" Kagome screamed. "How long have you known?"

"Three months now," Sango said. "It's strange, I've never actually thought of having kids. Like I knew we were planning on it, but it happened so fast. I thought I'd be more scared, but I'm excited more than anything."

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked.

"Pretty good actually. Except for the morning sickness, and cramps, and the getting fatter," Sango said.

"You don't show at all. If you hadn't told me I'd never have known. Wait, does Miroku know?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, he's really happy about it too," Sango said. "Part of the reason I wanted to go away back to my village was to tell him. I thought it would be hard, but he made it easy. I said 'Miroku I have exciting news', and then he guessed it. And he was ecstatic."

"I'm so happy for you guys. Can I tell InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Sure," Sango said. She gazed at the stars, a smile on her face. "I'm just so glad this is happening."

"What's going on?" InuYasha asked, walking up to them.

"How's Kaede doing?" Sango asked.

"She's good," InuYasha said, eyeing Kagome and Sango suspiciously.

"Well then I'll talk to you two tomorrow," Sango said. She walked back, and Kagome and InuYasha walked into the hut. Kagome went to make sure Shippo was asleep, and InuYasha collapsed onto the bed, stretching out.

"She seemed happy," InuYasha commented. Kagome quickly changed and lay down beside him, eager to tell him the news.

"Sango's pregnant," Kagome whispered, expecting a surprised reaction.

"Yeah, I already knew," InuYasha said, not even blinking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome asked, sitting up.

"Hey, I wanted to. But it's none of by business and I didn't want to say anything. Sango should be the one to tell you," InuYasha said. Kagome nodded. Although she was mad he had been keeping it a secret, she understood his reasons for it.

"How did you know?" Kagome asked, sinking back against him.

"Demons can sense these sorts of things. It's not a big deal," InuYasha whispered, shutting his eyes. Kagome was silent for a minute, trying to work up the courage to ask him something that had been on her mind recently.

"InuYasha, do you want to have children?" Kagome asked, scared at what the answer might be.

"I wouldn't mind," InuYasha muttered.

"Seriously?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. At first I was kind of nervous about it. I mean, there's so much responsibility about it, and I wasn't sure what kind of life our kid would have. I was worried it would be unhappy. But I've given some thought to it, and I think it would be nice to have a kid around," InuYasha said. "Why do you ask? You do want kids, don't you?" InuYasha asked, his voice filled with worry. Kagome was surprised at his urgent tone.

"Of course," Kagome said. InuYasha's face relaxed and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Why were you worried?" Kagome asked.

"It was nothing," InuYasha muttered. "Just go to sleep." Kagome closed her eyes, but couldn't fall asleep right away. Her mind went over their conversation, and suddenly she thought of something.

"So demons know when people are pregnant," Kagome said.

"Yeah, I already said that," InuYasha growled sleepily.

"If you knew I was pregnant, would you tell me?" Kagome asked. InuYasha's face grew red.

"Why are you worrying about that?" InuYasha said.

"I just asked a question," Kagome said.

"I don't know what to say," InuYasha said.

"Just tell me if you would tell me if I was pregnant. That's all I'm asking," Kagome said.

"Would you want me to tell you?" InuYasha asked his voice serious. Kagome thought a minute.

"Yeah, I think if you knew I'd want to know too. I mean, I wouldn't want you to keep it from me," Kagome said.

"Okay," InuYasha said.

"Alright, goodnight," Kagome said, kissing him softly on the lips before lying down and closing her eyes. She was finally ready to go to sleep, and was glad she and InuYasha had talked things over.

"Kagome," InuYasha said.

"Yeah," Kagome said.

"You're pregnant."

**Hey!! So Chapter 25. That's a lot of writing. And Kagome and InuYasha are pregnant!! It was funny, while I was typing this my dad came in and asked what I was doing and I said writing a fanfic. And he said "Tell me if I'm pregnant?? What's that about?" and I said don't read my private stories. And he said "oh as long as there G rated." I can't imagine how he would react if he read my other chapter. Probably most parents have no idea their innocent daughter is writing on mature themes. Just kind of funny. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. I appreciate hearing from you. Love XxDKAxX. **


	26. A Strange Scent

**Chapter 26**

**A Strange Scent**

Ayame stopped abruptly, looking around in fear. She saw Jaken walking in front of her, and Sesshomaru in front of him. Rin, who had been walking beside her, noticed that she had stopped and looked up at her questioningly. Ayame closed her eyes to focus on the scent coming toward her, desperately trying to figure out what direction it was coming from.

"What's the matter?" Rin asked, looking up at her, a bit afraid. Ayame didn't hear her; she was lost to the world. She had found the direction of the scent – it was coming from the west. She had to find the source.

"Why have we stopped?" Jaken shouted angrily. He turned to stare at the two girls, who both ignored his question.

Ayame couldn't explain. Even if she had the time she wouldn't have been able to put it into words. So she ran, leaving without an explanation. Her heart was pounding so hard. The scent was so faint, but she could tell distinctly what it was, and who it belonged to. She'd be able to smell that scent miles away, and she'd probably never forget it. It was the scent of Kouga's blood.

"Where's she going?" Jaken asked, staring after her. Rin also gazed after her, unable to register what was going on. During the past month Rin had really grown attached to Ayame. The two of them were similar, both liked to dance around, play and tease Jaken. Since Ayame had joined the group Rin hadn't felt bored or lonely. The thought that Ayame would just leave without a word or explanation hurt her deeply.

"She'll come back, won't she?" Rin whispered, unable to keep from asking. Sesshomaru went to stand beside Rin, looking at the direction in which Ayame had abruptly left.

"Don't be a fool, Rin. Of course she'll come back," Jaken said, not wanting the little girl to burst into tears.

"Very strange," Sesshomaru muttered. Jaken looked curiously at his master.

"What is it, my lord," Jaken asked.

"Do you smell anything Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Jaken commented, after a brief pause.

"There's the smell of blood, but there's a fainter scent," Sesshomaru said. Jaken tried to sniff the air again, but he couldn't even pick up the scent of blood that Sesshomaru was talking about, let alone another scent.

"There's nothing, my lord," Jaken confirmed. "We should continue moving."

"But how will she find us?" Rin asked, not wanting to leave until Ayame came back.

Jaken sighed in annoyance. "Stop whining!" he said, fed up.

"Jaken, look after Rin. I will return shortly," Sesshomaru said before walking away. Jaken looked after him surprised. Rin smiled, and turned to Jaken.

"He's going to find her and bring her back," Rin said happily. She no longer felt depressed, but she was tired from the long day they had had. She fell asleep, certain that Ayame would return safely with Lord Sesshomaru, and everything would be alright in the morning.

Ayame kept rinning, pushing herself to her limit. She ran as fast as she could, not feeling tired. She didn't feel tired because she couldn't feel anything. Her mind was a blank, only focusing on moving forward. The scent of Kouga's blood was a lot stronger now. She was absolutely certain something was very wrong. He must be very weak, for to have smelled his blood from so far away, there must have been a lot lost. He might not have long to live. Ayame had to make sure she made it to him before he died, so she could save him. She would not let him die.

When she finally did meet him she wasn't prepared for the sight. He lay on the ground, his leg twisted into a strange position, his own blood soaked over him. She had known his injuries would be bad, but seeing him was an entirely different thing. She wanted to run away, but he was alive and she had to try and help.

"Kouga," she repeated over and over again, determined to wake him. His chest rose and fell softly, and his breathing was laboured. Just as she was about to give up he opened his eyes, and she felt relief wash over her like a wave.

"What happened Kouga? Who did this to you?" Ayame asked, her throat dry. She tried to swallow, but it only made her feel worse. This was impossible. One month ago she had seen him alive and well, and now he was dying? How could things have changed so fast?

"Kikyo," Kouga said, his voice barely audible.

Ayame felt her heart swell up in pain. "It's not Kikyo, it's me, Ayame," she said, hoping he would recognize her. She briefly wondered where Kikyo was. Shouldn't she be here with him, helping him? Ayame held back her anger as she asked again, "What happened?"

"Find Kikyo," Kouga said. It seemed to take all his energy to say. "She must be safe." Her eyes were staring at her, but they seemed to look right through her. Ayame grabbed his bloodied hand, trying to snap him into reality.

"Tell me who did this to you Kouga," Ayame ordered. For some reason she couldn't even explain she had to know Kouga's killer. She had to get revenge. At that moment it seemed essential for her to know. She tightened her grip on Kouga's hand, and he seemed to see her for the first time.

"Promise to find her," Kouga asked, looking up at her.

"I will," Ayame promised. "Now tell me who did this to you." She waited for an answer, but it seemed as soon as she had promised to find Kikyo he had given up living. He lay still his eyes shut. Ayame looked at him, and then up at the dark sky. Why hadn't he told her? Who could have killed him, and what was their reason? She couldn't keep from crying out, and she sat sobbing uncontrollably until she sensed a familiar presence behind her. She stood up, still shaking, to face him.

Sesshomaru stood studying the scene, and eyeing the dead corpse.

"Your mate?" he asked.

"My friend," Ayame whispered.

"How was he killed?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes boring into her.

"He didn't say," Ayame muttered, not wanting to look back at the body. "Why did you follow me?"

"Rin was worried, and I caught an unusual scent. It's even stronger here, but I can't be certain of what it is," Sesshomaru explained. "Do you smell anything?"

"The scent of blood is too strong. It's all I can smell," Ayame admitted. She began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked. Ayame looked at him in surprise. He had hardly spoken to her before except to give orders, and now to her utter amazement they were actually having a conversation.

"I made a promise that I would find his mate and make sure she's not hurt, so I will," Ayame said.

"Do you plan on rejoining us after you are done?" he questioned.

"If I can I will," Ayame said. She started walking, and was surprised to find him following her. She was shocked at his behaviour. In the past month she had wanted him to notice her, to at least acknowledge she was there, but he had never glanced her way. Now when she wanted to be left alone he wouldn't stop following her. "You don't have to follow me, I said I'd come back."

"I don't think it's wise for you to be alone in this area," Sesshomaru said.

"Are you worried about me?" Ayame asked, surprised at his response.

"Rin enjoys having you around. And I think it's good for her to have a female friend. She'd be upset if you died, which would probably occur if I did leave you," Sesshomaru said, his voice cool. "Besides I need to make sure of the scent."

"Does that scent have anything to do with Kouga's death?" Ayame asked.

"It seems likely," Sesshomaru said.

Ayame held her breath. Sesshomaru must have a good nose in order to have picked up the scent of Kouga's killer, when blood was drenched all over the place. "What is it you smell?"

"Not what, but who," Sesshomaru answered.

InuYasha sat comfortably on the large branch of a tree, enjoying the hot weather and cool wind that blew. He was over the days of continuous fighting and was content on enjoying his days peacefully with Kagome, who was absolutely thrilled at the prospect of a baby. He smiled, remembering her shocked expression that night he had told her she was pregnant. Maybe he should have broken the news more gently. She had asked about the sex of the baby, but he had stubbornly refused to tell. She'd just have to wait and find out. The thought of starting a family distracted InuYasha from his surroundings, and he didn't pick up the familiar scent until she was already close by. He dropped out of the tree, gazing at the horizon in surprise. He watched her walk towards him, and he was only able to utter a single word, "Kikyo."

**Thank you so much for the reviews!!! Thank you Heather, shippousangoffe, Joung-Ming, and Veronica. I really appreciate them. By the way, I'm 16. Anyway, the next chapter will probably be about InuYasha, Kikyo, and Kagome. And it will reveal Kouga's killer. Send me your guesses!! Also a new character is introduced. Hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas! And enjoy your holidays from school. XxDKAxX. **


	27. Kikyo's Confession

**Chapter 27**

**Kikyo's Confession**

Kagome turned around as someone entered the hut, expecting to see InuYasha. Instead Kikyo stumbled in, carrying a small baby wrapped in a fur blanket. InuYasha walked in after her, glancing at Kagome quickly before helping Kikyo onto their bed.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, uneasy to see Kikyo thrown unexpectedly back in their lives.

"I need a place to stay," Kikyo said in a matter of fact voice. Kagome watched as Kikyo made sure the baby was comfortable, and then looked at InuYasha. InuYasha was staring back at her, but he didn't say anything.

_He's waiting for me to invite her,_ Kagome thought. "Of course you can stay," she agreed, offering Kikyo a smile. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I haven't eaten in a long time," Kikyo admitted.

"So, what brings you here Kikyo?" InuYasha asked, taking a seat on the bed. His tone was light but Kagome could tell he was concerned.

"It's difficult to explain," Kikyo said, turning to stare out the window. Kagome got the distinct feeling Kikyo didn't want to talk about it, but InuYasha asked again anyway.

"Tell us what happened," InuYasha ordered, his voice more serious. "I don't think Kouga would appreciate his mate and newborn wandering around alone." Kikyo looked at them seriously, her face expressionless but her eyes were full of sadness.

"Kouga's dead," Kikyo said. Kagome looked up from what she was doing in surprise. She pictured Kouga in her mind, the first time they had met. He had been so strong and lively, he couldn't be dead. Just because Kikyo said it didn't make it true.

"Did you actually see him killed?" Kagome asked, leaving the food she was preparing and going to sit beside Kikyo.

"I couldn't. He told me to run somewhere safe, so I didn't think about it, I just ran. But I know he's dead, I just know," Kikyo said softly. Kikyo actually looked sad, Kagome thought. But if she didn't see Kouga killed, he could possibly still be alive. There was still hope.

"You never know. He could have escaped. He might still be alive," Kagome said. Kikyo didn't look at Kagome, she didn't even seem to hear her. "He might be alive."

"That's enough Kagome," InuYasha said, his expression telling her to stop. Kagome felt like he had slapped her across the face.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" InuYasha asked. Kikyo shrugged, and Kagome looked at them angrily. They were discussing it so calmly it didn't seem right. Kouga was supposed to be Kikyo's mate, and now that he was believed dead all she could do was look a little sad?

"If it's okay I'll rest here a couple days and leave once I'm feeling stronger," Kikyo said.

"You can stay as long as you want," InuYasha said. Kagome glared at him. So now Kikyo had a personal invitation from InuYasha to just move into their home, perfect.

"We'll leave you alone for a bit," InuYasha said, grabbing Kagome by the hand and pulling her outside. Kagome struggled, trying to get her hand out of InuYasha's grip, but he was too strong. Didn't he realize the kind of history he and Kikyo had? It was obvious they shouldn't be living together, but InuYasha didn't seem to see that. Kagome was about to tell him off, when he pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's scary. We take life for granted, but it can so easily be taken away," InuYasha mumbled into her ear. Kagome stiffened in surprise against him. "Always know that I'll never leave you Kagome, and that I'll always love you." Kagome looked at him in surprise. Was this the same InuYasha who had snapped at her earlier for trying to give Kikyo hope that Kouga was alive? She instantly felt bad for thinking that InuYasha might get together with Kikyo while she was here. Even though they had had a relationship in the past, InuYasha loved her now, and would never do anything to hurt her.

"I wonder how he died," Kagome said, burying her head into his chest.

"I'm wondering that too, but it's best if we give her some time. She can answer our questions tomorrow. Even though she seems collected on the outside, I'm sure she's really affected by it," InuYasha said.

"Yeah, we'll give her some time," Kagome agreed. They started walking in silence, each pondering their own thoughts when Miroku ran over to them.

"I've been looking for you guys. We have more news concerning the killing of the demon family," Miroku said.

"I told you guys to forget that. We've got more important things to think about. Kikyo's here, with a baby, and Kouga's dead," InuYasha said.

"That is news," Miroku said. "What happened? How did he die?"

"We're not sure yet. But once we know we'll let you know," InuYasha said. "I think it might mean trouble for us. I just get a bad feeling."

"Well, here's more trouble. You remember that demon that killed the demon family; well apparently they weren't enemies at all. Travelers came from the village and the human woman who was married to the demon who was killed was with them. She passed the outskirts of this village early this morning. She said the demon who killed her family was her mate's brother," Miroku said.

"That just proves my theory," InuYasha said, bored with the conversation. "They were probably like me and Sesshomaru. Fighting over stupid issues. He might have been mad that his brother married a human."

"I know, but she said the brother's had always gotten along well, and never seriously fought. She said it was very sudden. One day he was one of the family, and the next he had killed his brother. He had no explanation or reason, and once it was done he just left," Miroku said.

"They must have had a fight or something. It's got nothing to do with us anyway," InuYasha persisted.

"Stop being so stubborn! Think about it InuYasha! Let's say Sesshomaru comes here one day and kills you," Miroku said.

"I wouldn't put it past the bastard," InuYasha interrupted.

"Listen! He kills you, and then kills your and Kagome's two children," Miroku said.

"We don't have two kids, thank god," InuYasha joked.

"I'm serious InuYasha. Just say it happens, then what?" Miroku said.

"Well wouldn't he kill me, I mean I'm the human right?" Kagome asked.

"Precisely. The demon kills his brother, kills little kids, and the logical thing to do next is finish off the family, kill the human wife. But he just leaves her sitting there," Miroku said.

"That would be terrible," Kagome said. "Maybe he knew it would be worse for her to be alive without her family then dead."

"That could be true," Miroku said. "But if it were Sesshomaru do you think he would spare you Kagome based on logic?"

"I don't know," Kagome muttered.

"Relax, I would never let Sesshomaru touch you," InuYasha said.

"You're dead InuYasha you don't have a say in what happens," Miroku said.

"I would never let Sesshomaru beat me!" InuYasha shouted.

"Kagome," Shippo said running over with Sango. He jumped into Kagome's arms, almost knocking her backward.

"You're getting big Shippo," Kagome said, regaining her balance.

"Yeah too big to be carried," InuYasha said pulling him out of Kagome's arms. Shippo whined as InuYasha set him on the ground. Kagome noticed with surprise that Shippo almost went up to InuYasha's waist he was getting so tall.

"Kikyo's here, in your house! And she has a baby with her," Shippo said, remembering his news. He waited for Kagome's surprised reaction, but it never came.

"We went by your house," Sango explained.

"Yeah, she's staying with us for now," Kagome said. She noticed Sango and Miroku exchange worried glances.

"What is it?" she asked. Sango bit her lip, and leaned in to whisper in Kagome's ear.

Kagome gasped in shock. "I'm not going to watch InuYasha around her!" Kagome said pulling away. Sango pulled her close, and whispered something else.

"Kikyo is not plotting a way to take InuYasha away from me! She is weak and hurt," Kagome said, not admitting she had had the same idea earlier.

"That could be part of her plan," Sango warned.

"Plan for what?" InuYasha said, finally clueing into the conversation that was going on about him, without him.

"Kikyo's plan to steal you away from Kagome," Sango said, before Kagome could speak.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kagome said, pulling InuYasha away before she could say anymore. "Shippo, you stay with Sango and Miroku tonight. Come on InuYasha, we should get back." Kagome walked away quickly, not looking back at Sango and Miroku. Just because InuYasha used to be in a relationship with Kikyo didn't mean he would let himself be seduced be her! In the past he had foolishly followed her, but things were different now. With these thoughts in mind Kagome entered the hut bravely.

Kikyo was asleep on their bed, the baby lying next to her. Kagome looked at Shippo's small bed. One person would barely be able to fit, let alone two. She knew immediately InuYasha wouldn't want to leave, and didn't want to give him the choice. And she definitely wouldn't leave the two of them alone, even if it meant she'd have to sleep on the floor.

"You sleep in Shippo's bed, and I'll sleep with Kikyo," Kagome said quietly, thinking of a solution. InuYasha nodded his agreement to her plan, although he seemed a bit surprised. Kagome ignored his expression, and soon Kagome fell asleep.

Kagome woke up to the sound of a baby crying beside her. For a second she wondered if she had someone jumped to the future, and her own baby was crying, but then she remembered Kikyo. Kagome sat up, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. Kikyo was sitting up in bed, rocking the baby, trying to lull it back to sleep.

"I'm sorry if he woke you," Kikyo said, only glancing at Kagome for a quick second. Kagome watched, not saying anything. "Would you like to hold him? My arms are getting kind of tired, and I think he wants to walk," Kikyo explained. Before Kagome had a chance to reply Kikyo placed the baby into her arms. Kagome stood up carefully, taking a good look at the baby for the first time. It had thick black hair, and dark brown eyes. He looked completely human, except for the fact that his ears were slightly pointed, just as Kouga's had been.

"His name's Kurogane," Kikyo said, lying back down on the bed. She gave a large sigh, and Kagome saw a tear fall down her cheek. "I feel exhausted." Kagome walked with the baby, but her eyes stayed on Kikyo, expecting her to speak. Eventually she did.

"I feel like I'm in so much pain. I don't know what to do," she began. Her eyes stared at the ceiling, and more tears pooled around her eyes. "When I was pregnant I finally felt I had done something worthy in my life. I thought life could only get better, but I think as soon as he was born I knew things were wrong. It was a very painful birth, and something just told me I wouldn't live much longer," Kikyo explained softly. Kagome glanced at InuYasha to see if he'd heard, but he was asleep, unaware.

"It's unfair. I feel so jealous of you Kagome; you seem to live so easily. Who decides who lives and who dies? I don't think I'm supposed to be alive. When Naraku killed me the first time that should have been it. People are supposed to live and die. It was a mistake for me to use the jewel to try and grasp the life I had left behind fifty years ago. No one can play with fate like that. And this is my punishment, now I have to die," Kikyo whispered, so softly Kagome could barely hear. She wanted InuYasha to wake up, or the baby to start crying again. Anything to distract her from the eerie things Kikyo was saying.

"I'll die soon; you won't be burdened with me long. I feel a lot worse, even just today. I don't know how I had the strength to get here, to travel so long a distance. Maybe my body used up all my energy to live in order to get here. But it's alright. I feel bad about leaving Kurogane alone, but I have a nice home in mind for him, with a kind person I met earlier," Kikyo said.

"If anything happened, we'd look after him," Kagome assured Kikyo, her throat unexpectedly dry. Kikyo laughed strangely.

"I don't want you to raise him, you'll have your own kids soon enough. Besides me and Kouga already discussed it. We decided to give the baby to an old friend of his, Ayame," Kikyo said.

"I know her," Kagome said, remembering the female wolf demon that was in love with Kouga.

"Then if she comes, give her the baby if I'm no longer around," Kikyo instructed.

"You shouldn't talk like that," Kagome whispered. Kikyo laughed again, and it scared Kagome. It sounded like the laughter of someone reaching insanity.

"I shouldn't live anymore, I don't really deserve to. It was horrible that day, I wanted to die but I had to run. I knew he couldn't win against him, and I knew I could do nothing to help, so I took Kurogane and I fled. I turned my back on him, but I didn't have another choice. I had to leave him," Kikyo repeated over and over, fresh tears falling down her face. "There was no way I could have stayed. I had to get away, for Kurogane's safety. I had to come here, but he'll probably com here next. You guys aren't safe. Once I'm dead, he'll come after InuYasha. You guys are in trouble," Kikyo said, her face wet and unreadable. Kagome silently begged InuYasha to get up, to save her from Kikyo's chatter. She saw him stir, and gave a huge sigh of relief as he stood up.

"What's going on?" he asked, taking in the situation.

"There was nothing I could have done. I had to leave him. I couldn't have helped," Kikyo sobbed again, much louder than before. InuYasha looked at Kagome, inspecting her anxious face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her strange expression.

"She's been crying, and laughing for the past half hour. It was scary, she's not acting like herself," Kagome said, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. InuYasha turned to Kikyo, his face serious.

"Calm down," he ordered. Kikyo kept crying, but didn't speak. She seemed to take in her surroundings with new eyes. Kagome shuddered. Seeing Kikyo in the darkness made her look like a ghost, one of the undead.

"Poor Kurogane. First his father is killed, and now me. But we'll give him to Ayame, and she'll take him far away, and he'll be safe from him. And I'll die on my own, he won't hurt me," Kikyo said, assuring herself. InuYasha stared at her, his eyes wide with confusion and shock.

"Who's are you talking about?" he asked.

"He killed Kouga. I saw him, but I couldn't believe it. It's impossible, how could he be back? And I left Kouga and ran on my own. I left him," Kikyo said, and she seemed to be off in her own world again.

"Kikyo, I know it's hard, but tell me who killed Kouga," InuYasha ordered, his voice leaving no room to disobey. Kagome thought Kikyo would completely break down at the question. It seemed she was losing her mind, but she stayed calm as she spoke the next words.

"I know it's impossible, but I saw him. Naraku is alive, and he'll come for you both next."

**Ah, a very cryptic ending. Naraku is alive, and Kikyo is slowly going insane. I picked the name Kurogane from Tsubasa, since I thought it would suit. I'm more unsure about Kagome's child. Anyway please review and I'll update soon. XxDKAxX.**


	28. Time to Move On

**Chapter 28**

**Time to Move On**

"InuYasha, where have you been all morning?" Kagome said, angrily turning around expecting to find her husband. Instead she saw a familiar face she hadn't been expecting. "Ayame what are you doing here?" Kagome asked. At the sound Kikyo tried to lift her head, but didn't have the strength. Ayame noticed where she was and walked over to her in silence. Staring down at the priestess Kagome had no idea what Ayame could be thinking. She had to pity that poor priestess, who had once been so beautiful and powerful.

"I came to see you, I mean Kouga asked me to," Ayame whispered, kneeling beside Kikyo. Kagome watched curiously as Kikyo turned her head.

"You saw Kouga?" she asked quietly.

Ayame nodded. "Before he died I spoke with him. He made me promise to make sure you and the child were alright. Then he died," Ayame said.

"Did he tell you who killed him?" Kagome asked wishing she could confirm Kikyo's story that Naraku was still alive.

"He didn't say, but I think it was Naraku," Ayame said. Kagome nodded, wondering how on earth Naraku could be alive.

"Ayame, will you take the baby?" Kikyo asked. Ayame looked at her in surprise, and then she turned to look at the baby, taking it in for the first time.

"I couldn't," she said softly.

"I'm going to die and then the baby will be alone. Kouga and I decided before that you should have it. You know I think he loved you in his own way," Kikyo said. Ayame shook her head, finally taking her eyes from the baby.

"You're wrong Kikyo. Kouga loved you to the very end," Ayame insisted.

"That's nice," she said closing her eyes.

"And while I sat there asking him who had killed him all he could say was that I had to find you, had to make sure you were alright. He loved you so much," Ayame said. Kagome had walked up beside the bed. She stared down at Kikyo.

"I think she's dead," Kagome whispered. Ayame looked down in shock. She couldn't be dead. Kouga had given her the responsibility to make sure she was alright, and her presence seemed to have had the opposite affect.

"Oh my God, I've killed her," Ayame said not understanding what she had done. Kagome shook her head.

"It wasn't you. We knew she was going. She wouldn't speak at all for days. She just must have exhausted herself," Kagome explained, closing her eyes in exhaustion.

"What about the baby?" Ayame asked quietly.

Kagome shrugged. "Kikyo wanted you to be the one to take care of it," she said. "And in a couple months I'm going to have my hands full with my own child," Kagome said, indicating to her slightly large belly. Ayame tried to smile but she couldn't bring herself to feel happy. Should she take the baby? She knew she wanted it, it would give her a reason to live, and a little piece of the demon she had loved. But would she know how? Wonder if she did something wrong? And it would be difficult to take care of. But she wanted it so badly she couldn't control the feeling.

"I promise to take care of it. I won't let anything touch it," Ayame swore. Kagome nodded.

"I know it will be safe with you," she said. She picked up the baby boy and handed it to Ayame. "His name is Kurogane."

"I like it," she said running her hand over his hair.

"Would you like to stay for awhile?" Kagome asked politely. She was actually dying for Ayame to leave because she desperately had to go to the bathroom.

"Actually a friend of mine is waiting outside the village. I better get back. Thank you for looking after them. Goodbye and good luck," she said.

"Same to you," Kagome smiled. She watched Ayame leave with the baby, and took a last glance at Kikyo.

"Kagome, there's bad news," InuYasha said bounding into the hut. He hadn't seemed to have seen Ayame or realized the fact that Kikyo was dead. "First you have to promise not to panic or anything," InuYasha said.

"InuYasha what is it?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"And you must remember when I tell you the news we've already got a solution so there is absolutely no cause for alarm," he went on.

"InuYasha I have to go to the bathroom, so hurry up and tell me!" Kagome screamed out. InuYasha jumped back in surprise.

"Your mom was right when she warned me you would be getting a little testy," he said.

Kagome glared at him, repeating to herself I should not kill my husband. "What is the news," she asked pronouncing each word slowly and calmly. This only served to scare him even more.

"You can go to the bathroom, it's not that urgent," InuYasha said.

"Then what have you been going on about," Kagome said storming out of the room. InuYasha waited for her to come back.

"Feeling better?" he asked. She just shrugged before taking a seat on a chair and touching her stomach. For some reason her hand was always drawn there, as if it were magnetized or something. She saw InuYasha noticed the gesture and smiled as she saw his expression soften.

"What's going on InuYasha?" Kagome said softly.

"Naraku has been spotted heading our way. Miroku and I have decided that we're leaving tomorrow. It's too dangerous to stay in the condition we're in," InuYasha said. Kagome stood up and looked around the hut that had become their home.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly.

"To Sango's old village. I guess it was a blessing that the guy there left after all. It's secluded, and we'll be alone. No one else will be put into any type of danger. No one will know we're there, and once we get things settled a bit, then Miroku and I are going after Naraku," InuYasha said. Kagome found she couldn't speak. It was too much to handle. How could she move away from the village and the well? She wouldn't be able to see her mother as often. And Kaede would be so far away. Who would deliver her baby? And they had to go by tomorrow?

"Don't worry Kagome. We're going to be alright. We'll stick together and take it one day at a time, just like we always did in the past," InuYasha said. Kagome nodded. He was right. She had managed to keep up with her school work while running around a land filled with demons. And together they had seemingly defeated Naraku. They had done it once; they could do it again. She reached out for her husband, his arms immediately around her. As long as he was there she had nothing to worry about.

In a Forest Far Away 

"Look at that Jaken! They brought back a baby!" Rin shouted in excitement. She ran up to Ayame who bent down to let her see the baby's face. "What's his name?" Rin asked.

"This is Kurogane," Ayame said. She watched as Jaken came to look his curiosity getting the better of him. They both stared at the baby, and Kurogane looked back, his brown eyes wide.

"He's so cute! Did you guys make him?" Rin asked.

"What do you mean? You don't make babies stupid girl, they're born," Jaken said, still staring at the baby.

"Nuh-uh. First you have to make one. I remember my mommy told me that I was made by my mommy and daddy. But she didn't tell me how you make a baby. Honestly I'm old enough to know now," Rin said. Ayame stared at her in embarrassment.

"Well Rin when a man and woman love each other they kiss right, and that leads to while… go ask Sesshomaru," Ayame said giving up. Thank God Kurogane was too young to talk. She knew she needed a couple years to work out the answers to such questions.

Rin ran off to ask Sesshomaru who was a few feet away. She didn't hear their conversation, but soon Rin came running back to her. "He wants to talk to you," she said. Ayame stood up panic rising in her. Sesshomaru hadn't said anything about the baby before, was he going to say something now? Was he not going to let her travel with them because of it? Maybe he was worried she expected him to look after him. While she was just going to have to assure him that she would do everything for the baby without help.

"What is it?" she asked when she reached him. He looked at the baby with blank eyes before looking at her.

"Rin said you told her to ask me about how babies are made," Sesshomaru said. Ayame didn't know where he was going with this.

"Yeah, it's better if you tell her, you're like her parent," Ayame pointed out.

"You're the female. I'd prefer it if you tell her," he said.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed about it," Ayame laughed. When she looked at him again she realized it was a mistake. Luckily before he could say anything Rin came running up to them.

"Jaken said that to make a baby the guy's thingie has to go inside the girl's thingie," Rin said. "Is that what you did?"

Ayame smiled at the innocence of the question. "No, this baby was given to us by a friend. We have to take care of it for them, and treat it really nicely," Ayame said. Sesshomaru as per usual said nothing.

Rin seemed disappointed. "So you guys didn't make it?" she asked again. Sesshomaru obviously bored with the conversation started to walk away.

"No, I don't think Sesshomaru knows how to make one," Ayame laughed at her own joke. Rin didn't seem to see the humour in it, but Sesshomaru turned back to glare at her.

"Perhaps if you're in doubt of my abilities I could show you," Sesshomaru asked. Ayame almost threw up at the suggestion.

"No thanks, I believe you," she said quickly. He shrugged and walked away and Ayame breathed a sigh of relief. It was only once he was gone from sight that she realized how fast her heart had been pounding.


	29. Birth

**Chapter 29 – Birth**

Sango's POV

"Are we there yet?" Kagome whined, leaning against a tree in exhaustion. She wiped the sweat off her brow and took a few deep breaths in. I looked at her in sympathy. Over the past two weeks her stomach had tripled in size. I couldn't understand how it had happened so fast until InuYasha explained that children with demon blood develop a lot faster than a normal baby. What's usually a nine-month pregnancy turns into a five or six month one. I can't deny I'm a bit jealous she gets it over and done with so soon. I still have a couple months to go before I get my body back.

It was after we learned this important fact that we decided to head to my village. Traveling with a young baby would be too much trouble and we could no longer afford to stay in the village. Killings were still going on and villages where demons lived were being destroyed. We had also heard of a confirmation on the sighting of Naraku. Definitely not a good sign when we were getting ready to start a family.

"It's still a couple days away, Kagome," I said softly. Even though I wasn't as big as her I still had an idea of what she was going through, and could sympathize with her. It was obvious though, that InuYasha had no idea whatsoever.

"We'd make it there sooner if someone would move a little faster," InuYasha said, in an accusing voice.

"If I had known this was going to be a frickin thousand mile trek I would have worn more comfortable shoes," Kagome shouted back, pretty loudly for someone who said she was tired. She had spent so much energy shouting at InuYasha, no wonder she had none left to walk. InuYasha shut up at that comment, silenced for the fifth time that day. You would have thought after the first couple times he'd realize to keep his mouth shut, but of course guys are the most clueless creatures on earth. Proven by Miroku's next comment as well.

"The rest of us are walking just as much, and no one else is complaining," Miroku whispered to InuYasha. I saw Kagome's face turn red in rage. Shippo who clung to my shoulder shuddered.

"You try carrying around a huge watermelon for a stomach and see how far you get!" Kagome shouted.

"Why don't we stop and rest," I suggested.

"At the pace Kagome's going at I'd call it a rest already," InuYasha commented.

"InuYasha," Kagome began, but he cut her off.

"No Kagome. It's true. We've all been just standing here for the past two minutes and you've only moved a couple feet," InuYasha said.

"InuYasha, please," Kagome started, but she was cut off yet again.

"I know it must be difficult to be the size you are, but at the rate you are going at we will all be dead before we reach the village," InuYasha stated. I waited for Kagome's comeback, but I must say it wasn't something any of us were expecting.

"I think my water just broke," she said quietly.

Normal POV

In a woods far far away

"Just answer her questions, she's giving me a headache," Ayame begged, breathing out a sigh of frustration.

"I still don't understand why you can't talk to her," Sesshomaru snapped back. He had never heard Rin ask so many questions before, and he didn't have the slightest idea how to explain the answers to any of them.

"How does a woman get pregnant? How do babies appear?" Rin asked again, her expression intent and concentrated.

"She's going to keep asking forever," Ayame wailed.

"Fine, listen to me Rin, because I will only explain this once. If you don't understand then you are too young to understand," Sesshomaru began. Rin nodded eagerly. "Alright Rin, just think of the tetsuiga. A man is like a tetsuiga, meant to kill others. Now a woman is like tetsuiga's sheath. The sword likes to be in the sheath, the same way a man likes to be inside a woman."

"Why?" Rin asked.

"No one knows the answer to such a question. Have you ever seen InuYasha in battle before? Well, he can call the sword to him simply by using the sheath. You see the sword is drawn to the sheath, the same way a man is drawn to a woman."

"How does he find a way to relate everything back to the tetsuiga?" Ayame asked Jaken in amazement. Jaken shrugged, ignoring her question. He had never seen Sesshomaru talk so seriously before, and so passionately too. In truth it was exciting him.

"A man is not happy unless he has a sheath, I mean a woman. Anyway it is when these two are together a baby is created. Just like the wind scar."

"You mean swords can have babies?" Rin asked in surprise.

"No I mean people," Sesshomaru began, but Rin was already gone off into her own world.

"She's growing up but she still so much a child," Ayame said. She looked at Sesshomaru going over his speech in her head. "Do you honestly believe a man is never happy unless he has a woman?"

"One hundred percent. I will never be happy until I have the tetsuiga in my grasp. It is my reason to exist," Sesshomaru said.

"That's so deep Lord Sesshomaru. I wanted you to know I exist for you," Jaken said, but Sesshomaru had already turned and was walking away. "My lord," Jaken said running to catch up.

"And I live for you," Ayame said to the baby Kurogane in her arms.

Back to our original party

Sango's POV

"Oh my god! There's a bubble coming out," I shrieked peering between Kagome's legs.

"I am not giving birth to a bubble. It's a baby!" Kagome shouted wildly.

"Let me see," Miroku said.

"No way. You're staying right here pervert," InuYasha said holding fast to the monk.

"Oh, you're right. It is a baby," I said, as I placed my hands on it's head to help pull it out.

"Why couldn't I have given birth in a normal hospital with painkillers," Kagome moaned. "Instead I'm stuck giving birth here in a forest with a woman who thought my baby's head was a bubble." Honestly, you'd think she'd be more grateful. It wasn't exactly fun having to get my hands all gross and bloody. And it also wasn't my fault the baby's head was extremely round.

"Just keep pushing Kagome. The baby's almost out," I encouraged her. Even if she didn't want me delivering her baby, I am still an excellent friend.

"Thank God it's almost over," Kagome said. She groaned in pain as the baby was removed.

"It's a girl," I said.

"Yes!" Kagome said happily. "In your face InuYasha!"

"Wait, there's something else," I said in surprise.

"It's the placenta," Kagome said in exasperation.

"No, it's another head," I practically shrieked.

"What?" Kagome shouted. She looked over at InuYasha who was wearing a little smile on his face. "You knew I was having twins and you didn't tell me?" she screamed.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," InuYasha said.

"Kagome concentrate," I said grabbing the second baby. Kagome stopped talking long enough to give birth a second time.

"Oh this one's a boy!" I said happily. This was actually kind of fun.

"Yes!" InuYasha said mimicking Kagome.

"Kagome you did so great," Miroku said, hitting InuYasha to remind him to offer support.

"Yeah, you were amazing Kagome. I'm so proud of you," InuYasha said.

"Oh my god there's another head!" I screamed out.

"What?" Now both of them were staring at me in shock. I could almost here their necks cracking with the effort of turning them so quickly.

"Just joking. There's no more babies," I said, realizing it was probably not the best time for a joke.

"Well, two is more than enough," Kagome said, smiling as she sat up. I stepped back to give the two of them some time alone.

"Thanks Sango," InuYasha said to me. He turned to Kagome. "Everything's going to be different now," he said looking down at his children.

"It'll be hard, but we'll do it together. You can't go after Naraku, not now," Kagome said.

"I won't leave you, I made a promise. A promise to stay with you forever, and I'm not going back on the promise," InuYasha said.

"Twins, no wonder I was so huge," Kagome said.

"It's so sweet," Miroku whispered, coming up beside me. He put his arm around me.

"Miroku, my water just broke," I said suddenly.

"What?" he said in shock. I burst out laughing; I was so good at fooling people. "That was not funny. Don't ever do that again," he said seriously. I think I almost gave him a heart attack. Men, they're clueless and they don't know how to take a joke but you have to love them.


	30. Useless Journey

Chapter 30Useless Journey

**Chapter 30 - Useless Journey**

"Miroku, let's go already," InuYasha shouted impatiently. Kagome was standing  
nearby, watching him, and it was making him nervous the way her eyes were  
panicked. She wasn't speaking though, although she must be as worried as  
Sango was about them leaving. He didn't want to look at her, so he avoided  
her eyes, which he was sure were probably filling with tears. Instead he  
looked at Miroku, watching as he kissed his four-month-old daughter,  
Adriana, goodbye. InuYasha had already said a painful goodbye to his  
six-month-old twins, Arekusso and Sakura. He had told himself he was going  
to make them safe, and that he would return, because the thought of not  
returning was just too painful to even imagine.

"I'll be back soon Kagome," InuYasha said, turning towards her for a final  
farewell. She just nodded, and her pained expression almost convinced InuYasha  
not to go.

"I have to go. Naraku is close by and I can't let him get any  
closer to the new life we've built. We have to take care of him now," InuYasha  
said out loud, but mostly to assure himself that he was going for a purpose,  
and to convince himself that it was a necessity he go.

"I understand, just be careful," Kagome said softly. She leaned into InuYasha and  
closed her eyes. She stood for a long minute just breathing him in, and  
trying to memorize the feel of his arms around her. It made her relax  
enough so that when InuYasha and Miroku finally did leave she saw them off with a  
smile. At first InuYasha and Miroku traveled fast, barely speaking to each other in their  
hurry to get where they were going so they could get home faster. At night  
they would talk, but their conversations weren't important. Somehow no  
matter what they started talking about the discussion always brought them to  
the topic of home.

"We'll be back before you know it Miroku," InuYasha said. "I don't plan on anyone  
getting killed, except Naraku." Miroku didn't look up, despite InuYasha's try at  
cheering up the quiet atmosphere. How was it that the group had traveled so  
much and had faced so many demons, but they had never felt as down as they  
did now? The answer was painfully obvious. When Kagome was with him InuYasha  
didn't feel like any demon was too hard, or no journey too far. But now  
Kagome was at the village, days away. He had always taken her optimism and  
cheerfulness for granted, but now he realized what a blessing they had  
always been. What he wouldn't do to hear her voice now.

"I thought we had killed him before. How could he possibly be alive?"  
Miroku said. InuYasha shrugged, wondering the same things. It was impossible  
that after the beating Naraku had taken he could still be alive. Maybe he  
was immortal.

"You know my wind tunnel never returned though," Miroku mused. "Maybe  
there's been a mistake."

"There's no mistake," InuYasha snapped back. Miroku sighed at his tone.

"Just as we were getting our lives straight this has to go and happen. Just  
when you think you can finally be happy it slips through your fingers,"  
Miroku said quietly. InuYasha looked away, not knowing how to reply. It was  
true that these past few months away from everyone had been the best of his  
life. He hadn't had to go off fighting demons for stupid villages who'd  
rather see him die in the fight. Miroku had become happy too. The birth of  
his daughter had made him grow up. Maybe he realized that he wouldn't want  
anyone acting the way he had acted towards women targeted at his daughter.InuYasha wondered if he should have gone alone. Without his wind tunnel Miroku  
wouldn't be much help, plus he needed more rest than InuYasha. The journey would  
probably be faster without him. But when InuYasha had decided to go Miroku had  
insisted on coming with him. Even Sango had wanted to come along, but there  
was no way Miroku was allowing that. He smiled at the thought of Sango  
throwing her boomerang with one hand and holding a baby in the other. His  
friends were the bravest people he had ever met, or maybe they were just the  
craziest.

Without Miroku, Sango, and especially Kagome life would have been so  
different. He couldn't even imagine a future without them. He had so much  
to be thankful for, and so much to fight for.Each day they got closer to Naraku's scent, and each day InuYasha grew more determined to end this fight between them once and for all. When they finally managed to catch up with Naraku it had been a week since they had left. InuYasha walked up to Naraku, his eyes widening at the sight of his deadly foe. He drew his sword as he approached. Miroku stood much farther back,  
waiting while InuYasha investigated. InuYasha crept closer, waiting for Naraku to  
notice him, but the demon didn't move. Could this be a trap?

"I think he's already dead," InuYasha said, his tone filled with amazement. As he  
had moved within meters of Naraku he had expected him to rise up and strike,  
or at least to realize that it was just a fake, a demon puppet. But this  
was the real Naraku, and he wasn't moving because he was already dead.

"Late as usual, InuYasha," a familiar voice sent InuYasha spinning around. Sesshomaru  
stood a few feet away. InuYasha had been so absorbed in Naraku he hadn't even  
realized his older brother was there. "If you had come sooner you could  
have saved me the trouble." His tone was mocking and it filled InuYasha with  
rage. How was it that Sesshomaru always knew the exact thing to say that  
would piss him off?

"InuYasha, we didn't come here to fight Sesshomaru," Miroku pointed out. While InuYasha was feeling disappointed at learning he wouldn't get to fight Naraku, Miroku  
was feeling relieved. He didn't want InuYasha to get hurt fighting his own  
brother.

"Yeah," InuYasha said, turning reluctantly away from Sesshomaru. "Let me just  
make sure he's dead this time."

"You don't have to check. When I do something I do it right," Sesshomaru  
said. InuYasha ignored him, checking the body over anyway. But Sesshomaru was  
right. Naraku was certainly dead.

"I guess this was all for nothing then," InuYasha concluded shrugging his  
shoulders. "We might as well head back." He turned to go but Sesshomaru  
spoke up.

"InuYasha, I wouldn't let my guard down just yet. Something's going on. Naraku  
was too easy. He didn't resort to any tricks, he just attacked straight on,  
even though it was clear he was losing," Sesshomaru said.

"What the hell are you trying to say?" InuYasha asked.

"Naraku is famous for escaping when he's close to death. Why would he stay  
this time?" Miroku asked, catching on. InuYasha couldn't believe what he was  
hearing.

"It was as if he were a zombie, or a demon puppet himself. He was only a  
shell of his former self," Sesshomaru said.

"Do you think someone was controlling Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"It would have to be pretty strong," InuYasha put in, not liking where the  
conversation was going.

"But if some demon were controlling Naraku what would they be hoping to  
gain? So far we've only heard of Naraku killing Kouga. And judging from  
his direction it looks like he was coming after you next. Have any enemies  
Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"Most likely too many to remember," InuYasha muttered.

"It wasn't me he was targeting. It was a girl traveling with me," Sesshomaru said.

"Do you mean the human girl?" Miroku asked. InuYasha still found it hard to  
believe that Sesshomaru would allow a human to travel with him; especially  
since the reason Sesshomaru despised InuYasha was because of his human blood.

"No it was a demon," Sesshomaru said.

"Did she know Naraku?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't think so," Sesshomaru said. "Whatever this guy is after it was just a heads up that worse things are on their way. I'd keep an eye out if I were you."

"Sesshomaru, why are you warning me like this?" InuYasha asked, simply curious.  
He thought Sesshomaru would be thrilled to have him in so much danger, so  
why the cryptic warning.

"Let's just say I want to take the Tetsuiga from you myself. I don't want  
anyone to kill you before I get the chance to," Sesshomaru said. He walked  
away, feeling he had done his duty towards his brother. If InuYasha was foolish  
enough to get killed, now it was his own business. InuYasha and Miroku watched him walk away in silence.

"Could there really be a demon more powerful than Naraku?" InuYasha asked.

"Hey, we don't have to worry about that now. Let's get home!" Miroku said  
happily, clapping his hand on InuYasha's back, thankful at avoiding a fight. InuYasha nodded, trying not to think of what evil could be next. Maybe if he had known the person controlling Naraku wasn't a demon, but a mere human, he wouldn't have worried. But he had no way of knowing that.


End file.
